Make You Mine
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU/Mpreg/Jagan/Kogan/. James is the new kid at school and he cant help but fall for a shy brunette. Too bad James's best friend is dating his crush. what happens when James and Logan fool around and the unexpected happens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi, so this is my new jagan that I said I would write and I hope you guys like it. Um it kinda starts off with James, then I will change to the other characters. um By the way this is a mpreg and in this world men can get pregnant just as easy as girls can. i wanted to try it out, so i wrote this. anyway, i hope you guys like this. =D**

I let out an annoyed groan when my alarm clock blared loudly, reminding me that I had to get up for school. Not only did I have to go, but where I was going was a new school and I wasn't very happy about it. I wasn't looking forward to this at all, but I had to go.

I'm originally from Los Angeles, California, and my mom thought it would be a good idea if we moved. At first I thought we were moving to another house in LA, but I was wrong. We ended up moving to some town in Minnesota, and I was not happy. My mom apparently got a better job opportunity, so that's why we had to make the big move.

I shouldn't even be living in Minnesota; I belong in California. My dream and goal is to be famous, and now I cant do that because of this stupid move. Minnesota has nothing to offer me, but I'm stuck here. I wish I could just go back to California, but that was never going to happen.

I shut the stupid alarm clock off, then I rolled over onto my back and let out a sigh. I definitely didn't want to get up and go to this new school. My old high school was a lot better and I had really great friends, but I had to leave all of that behind. It sucked.

I laid in bed for a few minutes, then I decided I should get up and get ready. I take a really long time to get ready, but it didn't bother me. I'm James Diamond and I always have to look perfect.

I flung the blankets off and climbed out of bed, shivering when the cool air hit my exposed flesh. That was another thing that I hated about this state; it was always cold and not sunny and warm all year long like California. I really hate this place.

I walked over to my closet to pick out some clothes, and I knocked over a few boxes from unpacking. I cursed to myself and kicked the boxes to the side, then I went back to looking for something to wear. I pulled out my lucky v-neck, a black jacket and black jeans. I quickly got dressed, then I went to the connecting bathroom to do my hair.

After spending a while on my hair, I then went downstairs for a quick breakfast. My mom was already dressed in her business suit, and she was sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee. I placed a slice of bread in the toaster, then I walked over to the fridge to serve some juice.

"Are you ready for your first day?" my mom asked.

"Yup, but I still don't see why I have to go," I said.

"You need an education, then you can come work for me," my mom said.

"Mom, we went over this. I'm not working for your company," I said

"You say that now, but-"

"Mom! The answer is no," I said.

"Fine, but you're still going to school," my mom said.

"It's a little pointless don't you think? I'm starting in the middle of the school year," I said.

"I know, but you'll be fine," my mom said.

"We should've just stayed in California," I said.

"James, we discussed this already. Now drop it. This move was very good for us," my mom said.

"You mean good for you. We only moved here for your stupid job. Not once did you ask me how I felt about this," I said.

My mother sighed and stood up from her seat, then she placed her cup in the sink and grabbed her briefcase.

"We'll talk later," she said. Then she was gone.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the juice in my hand. My toast popped up and I grabbed it, then I gathered my stuff for school. I drowned my juice down, then I left the house.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, then I climbed into my car. I started the car and put the heat on full blast, then I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards my new school. I arrived twenty minutes before the first bell and I was not impressed. Everything was not how it was in California, and it was bugging me.

I walked into the school and everyone's eyes fell on me. This didn't bother me since I was used to people stopping and staring at my perfect looks. I spotted a few cute girls, but none of them really interested me. I had a thing for girls, but I had to admit that I had a thing for guys as well. I'm just too pretty to be loved by one gender.

I looked at my class schedule and I tried to figure out where I was supposed to go. I had history first and I had no idea where the classroom was. I sighed in annoyance and just decided to do a little exploring.

I managed to find my locker and I started to put a few things into it. I heard voices coming down the hall and I turned around to see who it was. A tall blonde boy appeared and he was with another guy a few inches shorter then him. They walked over to some lockers a few feet away from me, and I couldn't help but glance over.

I had to admit that the blonde was pretty hot, but he wasn't really my type. The blonde noticed that I was staring and I quickly turned away from him. I heard the two whispering, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I put the last few items in my locker, then I decided to leave before the guys tried to start something.

"Hey! Pretty boy!"

I turned around to find the blonde and his friend walking over to me. I really didn't want to talk, but I might as well get to know a few people.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're new here, right?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. I just moved here from LA," I said.

"Cool. Well I'm Kendall and this is Dak," the blonde said.

"I'm James," I said, with my charming smile.

Kendall and Dak exchanged looks, then Kendall spoke. "So uh do you need help getting around? We can help ya out," he said.

"Um sure," I said.

"Let me see your classes," Kendall said.

I nodded and gave him the paper in my hand, then he looked it over. He chuckled and handed me back my schedule.

"What?" I asked.

"You're in choir and drama?" Kendall asked.

"What's wrong with that? I'm an amazing singer and I can act great too," I said.

"Whatever, dude. Its just that I thought you would be into sports or something. You're built for it," Kendall said.

"I don't mind them, but singing is my passion," I said.

"And hockey's mine. I'm captain actually," Kendall said.

"That's cool," I said, then I turned to face Dak. "Do you play too?"

"Yup, but Kendall is way better. He brags about it too," Dak said.

"No, I don't," Kendall said, as he smacked Dak on the arm playfully.

I laughed at how dorky they were, and I couldn't help but feel comfortable around these guys. They seemed really cool and I was kind of hoping that I could get to know them a little better. I might actually have friends, and now this place didn't seem so bad.

**A/N: This chap was weird, but oh well lol. i promise Sexy Logan will be in the next one hehe and the jagan can start. anyway i will update tomorrow. let me know what you guys think so far. thank u =**D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi, thank u guys so much for the lovely reviews. It means a lot. =D**

**James's POV**

I spent my first day with Kendall and Dak, and I was really starting to like these guys. They seemed to like me too and I felt really comfortable around them. I talked to them about myself for what seemed like hours, but Kendall quickly lost interest after a while and he changed the subject. I was a little hurt that he didn't want to hear about me, but I got over it.

I only had a few classes with my new friends, but it wasn't that big of a deal. This was my chance to use my famous charm on everybody, and I was happy that there were a few cuties in my classes. I did notice a group of hot girls, and I couldn't help but stare at them. Kendall told me that they were the Jennifer's and that they ruled the school. He also told me that I didn't stand a chance with them. I was going to prove him wrong. I can have any one I want, and I'll show him that.

I tried to meet other people, but it was hard since I was with the jocks most of the time. Just like every other school, there is different cliques. No one really liked to mingle with people that weren't from their group. I was automatically popular for my looks and since I was hanging out with the jocks, but I still wanted to meet other people.

For most of the day, I was with both Kendall and Dak. Sometimes Dak went off to hang out with his hockey buddies, so it would just be Kendall and I. We would talk about different things and he would tell me about certain people. A few people he mentioned was Jenny Tinkler and some girl named Sandy.

According to Kendall, Jenny was the clumsiest person I will ever meet and that I should avoid her so I don't get hurt. Sandy is some psycho bitch and I guess she tried to hook up with Kendall when he was dating his ex girlfriend Jo Taylor. I haven't met Jo yet, but Kendall said I will probably see her around.

He was right. I saw her during my fifth period, but like a lot of the other girls, I didn't find her appealing. I mean she was nice, but that was about it. I honestly don't know what Kendall saw in her.

Finally it was my last class of the day and I was a little excited. I had choir now and I couldn't wait for people to hear my angelic voice. Kendall showed me where my class was being held, then he left and I could hear him chuckling to himself. I knew he thought this class was stupid, but he was just a jock that didn't understand. Or he was making fun of me because he was jealous of how perfect I am. Yeah, that has to be it.

I walked into the classroom and I was surprised that there weren't that many kids in here. I shrugged it off and placed my backpack down, then I sat down on the risers that were set up in the back of the room. The kids in class were being really loud and it was starting to give me a headache. I did happen to recognize one person and I got a little freaked out. Jenny was in this class, and it made me fear for my life.

I turned away from the group of kids when I heard the door open. I thought it was the teacher, but I was wrong. Instead, two boys walked in and I couldn't help but stare at the paler looking one. His hair was dark and spiked, and his pale skin looked absolutely flawless. He was seriously hot.

The Latino was pretty cute, but damn that other one was something. I had to know who he was and I had to know now. The two boys sat down a few feet away from me and I couldn't help but glance over. They were chatting about something, but I wasn't paying attention.

I noticed the Latino look over at me, and he smiled and waved. I smiled at him, but I couldn't stop looking at his sexy friend. The other boy looked at me and smiled, making me blush and turn away.

I felt really stupid for blushing and turning away. James Diamond _never _does something like that. I took a deep breath, then I walked over to the two boys. The Latino looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"You're the new guy, right?" the pale boy asked.

"Yeah, but I have a name," I said.

"I'd like to hear it," he said.

"My name is uh J-Ja-"

"Ja? What kind of name is Ja?" the Latino asked.

"No. My name is James," I said.

"Oh. That's better then Ja," the Latino said.

"Excuse Carlos. He's a little stupid," the pale beauty said.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! You are, Logan!" Carlos said.

"Ah, so your names Logan. Cute." I said.

"Cute?" Logan asked.

"Well uh ya know um….anyway, where's the teacher?" I asked.

"Mr. Rocque will be here soon. He's in the office talking to Griffin," Logan said.

"Griffin?" I asked.

"The principle," Logan said.

"Oh right. I knew that," I said.

"Uh huh," Logan said, slowly.

"So uh Mr. Rocque sounds cool," I said.

"Ha! He is a total douche!" Carlos said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yup. You need to be really careful with him," Logan said.

"Oh," I said.

"So where are you from?" Carlos asked.

"LA," I said.

"Awesome! Are there pretty girls?" Carlos asked.

"Not pretty, dude. Smokin'!" I said.

"Wow! I need to live there," Carlos said.

"Trust me, man. Its fucking awesome," I said.

"Then why did you move?" Logan asked.

"My mom got a job here so we had to leave LA for this place," I said.

"I take it you don't like it here very much," Logan said.

"Its not bad I guess, but I'm way out of my comfort zone," I said.

"You'll learn to love it. I did," Logan said.

"Wait, you're not from here either?" I asked.

"I lived in Texas when I was younger. I moved here in the third grade," Logan said.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, you'll get used to this town," Logan said.

"I hope so," I said.

Logan nodded, then he turned away when the door opened. A round man with orange sunglasses walked into the room, and I assumed he was Mr. Rocque. He looked rather pissed off and Carlos seemed a little nervous.

"Why are you not singing!" Mr. Rocque said.

"We were waiting for you, Gustavo," Logan said.

"Whatever. Just pick a song," Gustavo said.

"Um Mr. Rocque? We have a new student and-" Logan started.

"Who?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm James," I said.

Gustavo turned towards me and stared me down."You know you remind me a lot of someone," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Matthew Mcconaughey," Gustavo said.

"Really? that's awe-"

"I cant _stand _Matthew Mcconaughey," Gustavo said.

"Oh," I said.

Gustavo glared at me, then he walked away to lecture the rest of his class. I frowned and Logan started chuckling, making me turn to glare at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"He is a douche," I said.

"Yeah, well we tried to warn you," Logan said.

"Whatever," I said.

Logan chuckled and turned away to get something out of his backpack. He pulled out a red Fruit Water and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Those things are disgusting," I said.

"They're not horrible," Logan said.

"Yeah they are," I said.

"Try some," Logan said, while he pushed the drink closer to me.

"Don't get that near me," I said.

"Oh like this," Logan said, as he tried to push the drink back in my direction.

The bottle must not have been sealed right, because the red drink squirted all over my lucky white v-neck. I yelped in surprise and Logan started laughing.

"You just ruined my lucky white v-neck!" I said.

"Sorry, dude," Logan said, with a chuckle.

"Its not funny. This shirt is very important to me," I said.

"Look if it means so much, then I will help you clean it," Logan said.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the classroom, and towards the bathroom. He tried to clean the mess, but my shirt was stained. Logan sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Logan said.

"Its fine I guess," I said.

"I swear I'll make it up to you," Logan said.

"Logan, its okay. Its still lucky," I said.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"Because I met you," I said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Uh I mean because I got help from you. That's pretty lucky," I said.

"Oh, yeah," Logan said.

"I guess we should get back to class," I said.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea," Logan said.

Logan was the first to walk out of the bathroom, and I let out a sigh. I really liked this guy and I almost blew it by saying stupid things in front of him. I didn't know if he felt the same way, but I was hoping he did.

**A/N: Well, there was some Jagan stuff lol. Did u guys like the chap? I hope u did hehe. oh and i had to do a little Big Time Audition reference lol. sorry hehe i couldnt help myself. Um the next chap will be in Logan's POV, so I will update later. Thank u guys so much =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the lovely reviews. It means a lot. =D**

**Logan's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom first and I noticed that James wasn't behind me. I figured he was still trying to clean his shirt, so I decided to wait for him. I felt pretty bad for ruining his shirt, but at the same time I couldn't help but find it funny. The way his face looked when I sprayed him with the water was just priceless. I wanted to make it up to him, but I didn't know how I was going to do that.

I started to get a little impatient with James and I was worried about Gustavo being angry with me because I wasn't in class. I wanted to go back, but its not right to just leave James on his own. I'm pretty sure we're friends now, and I would never leave my friend behind. I just decided to give him a few more minutes.

"Almost done?" I asked.

"Give me a minute," James called from the bathroom.

"Well hurry up. I don't want Gustavo to kill us," I said.

"Then you can go back. I don't want you to get in trouble," James said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yup," James said.

"Okay, then I'll see you in class," I said.

"Okay," James said.

I still didn't want to leave James, but he did tell me I could go, so I decided to head back to class. I walked back into the classroom, and nothing had really changed. Carlos was still where I left him, and Gustavo was busy at his desk while the other kids talked and did their own thing.

"What I miss?" I asked, as I sat down next to Carlos.

"Nothing. Gustavo is upset as usual, so he let us have a free period," Carlos said.

"Okay cool. Now I can do some homework," I said.

"Or we can talk," Carlos said.

"About?" I asked.

"About you and James," Carlos said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"I saw how you acted around him, and it seemed like you were flirting," Carlos said.

"I was not flirting with him. I have a boyfriend," I said.

"I know that, but I'm just telling you what I saw," Carlos said.

"Well you must be both blind and stupid," I said.

"Mean!" Carlos said.

"Just telling ya what I know," I said.

"But, Logan, I'm serious. It even looked like he was flirting with you," Carlos said.

"How would you know what flirting looks like? You're the one who doesn't have anyone," I said.

"Just stop being mean and listen to me!" Carlos said.

"I am listening, but its not true. I never flirted with James and he never flirted with me. End of story," I said.

"But-"

"We weren't doing anything that would make you think that we were flirting," I said.

Carlos sighed. "If you say so," he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from Carlos so I could grab my backpack. I can't believe he thought that I was flirting with James. I have a boyfriend that I love very much, and I would never flirt with anyone else. I mean James is really hot, but he is too much in love with himself and I don't think he would ever fall in love with someone other then himself. He just seems like a player, a very hot one, but still a player.

A few minutes later, James walked into the room and I could tell he was bugged. The giant red stain was still there and that explained why he was so bugged. He sat down next to me and Carlos immediately looked over at us. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't want James to question me.

"Sorry about the shirt," I said.

"Its fine. I think you've apologized enough," James said.

"Right," I said.

"Anyway, anything happen while I was away?" James asked.

"Nope. It's a free period, so you can do whatever you want," I said.

"But I don't have anything to do," James said.

"You could get started on some homework," I said.

"Nah. Homework is for geeks," James said.

"So I'm a geek then?" I asked.

"No! You're not that at all!" James said.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Sorry," James said.

"Its cool," I said.

"So, James," Carlos said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I guess I'm still looking for that special someone," James said.

"Well they could be in this room. Even right next to you," Carlos said.

I looked over at Carlos and shot him a glare. I swear he was just making everything worse and I wanted this class to end so I could go home. I didn't want James to think I'm weird, but I knew he probably already did. I shouldn't even care what James thinks of me. I don't like him like that anyway... I think.

Finally class was over and I couldn't wait to leave. I swear today was just too much and I needed to get out of here. I made sure to avoid Carlos as I left the classroom, but I couldn't avoid James. He stuck next to me like a lost puppy.

I walked over to my locker to gather my things, and James leaned against the locker beside mine. He kept his eyes on me while I grabbed books and other things, and I swore I saw him smile. I looked at him and I immediately got lost in his eyes. They were a pretty hazel color and I couldn't get over how amazing they were. Even his smile was great. I quickly snapped out of it and closed my locker.

"So uh what are you doing later?" James asked.

"Probably just some homework. Why?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to-"

"Hey, Logie!" my boyfriend, Kendall, said as he walked over to me.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and I could see the hurt on James's face. Kendall stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, but all I could focus on was James. He looked so hurt and I felt really bad for him.

"Hey, James," Kendall said.

"Hi," James said.

"Wait. You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah. We met this morning and I've been showing him around all day. He's really cool," Kendall said.

"Yeah," I said, then I turned to James. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Um nothing," James said.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah," James said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," James said.

"See ya later, man," Kendall said.

James nodded, then he turned away and walked down the hall. I let out a sigh as I watched him go. I guess James did have feelings for me, but I have a boyfriend and now he knows that. I thought I felt a little something for James, but it was nothing. I'm with Kendall and he's the only person I want to be with. I still felt bad for James, and I hope he doesn't hate me.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this story. I promise some jagan stuff will happen real soon, but after a few more chaps. Anyway, I will update tomorrow or something. Thank u guys so much for the lovely feedback and for reading. Bye =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! First I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I feel so happy every time I get one =). Oh and second I'm sorry for not updating anything like I was supposed to. I will make sure it doesn't happen again =D**

**James's POV**

I walked away from Logan and Kendall, and I let out a sad sigh. I thought today was going really well, but I was wrong. Logan is with Kendall and its not fair. It also doesn't help that Kendall is my friend, and now I know that he's dating my crush. It just wasn't fair! I'm supposed to get whoever I want, but it didn't work out that way. Logan was the one person I couldn't have and I hated it.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I really, really like Logan and I want him to be mine, but its hard when he's dating my friend. I had to do something to win Logan's heart, but I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to hurt Kendall, but he has something that I want more then anything. And I will do whatever it takes to be with Logan.

I walked over to my car and got inside before I saw that certain brunette. I don't think I will be able to handle seeing him making out with my friend. It would just crush me even more. I was glad that the two weren't out yet, so I didn't have to worry about seeing them. I started the car, then I quickly sped out of the parking lot.

When I got home, I noticed that my mother was home and I remembered our conversation this morning. I really didn't want to talk to her, but I didn't have a choice. My mother is really powerful and I don't have the balls to say 'no' to her all the time. I parked the car next to hers, then I shut the ignition off and got out of the vehicle.

I walked inside the house and my mom was waiting for me in the living room. I set my backpack down, then I sat down on the armrest of the loveseat. I was not looking forward to this conversation, but I had to stay and listen to whatever it is she has to say.

"How was school?" my mom asked.

"Fine I guess," I said.

"James, I know you're upset about this move, but I promise you will get used to it," my mom said.

"I know," I said.

"Just please try and give this town a chance. Its not completely horrible," my mom said.

"But you admit its not great," I said.

"Yes, its not the greatest place in the world, but its not bad. People are really friendly here and I'm sure you'll make new friends," my mom said.

"I actually did meet a few people," I said.

"That's great, honey!" my mom said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Any cute girls for you to bring home to me?" my mom asked.

"Um, not really," I said.

"That's okay. You'll find someone," my mom said.

"Yeah. I hope so," I said.

My mom nodded, then she stood up from the couch. "Well I guess I will make dinner and you can do homework or something," she said.

I stood up from my spot on the loveseat, then I went upstairs to my room. I threw my backpack in the corner, then I plopped down on my bed. I actually didn't feel like doing any homework, but I knew I had to. It wasn't my thing, but I didn't want to get grounded or something. The last time I didn't do homework and I got a bad grade, my mom took away my lucky comb for a whole week! That was complete torture.

I let out an annoyed sigh, then I walked over to my backpack and took out whatever homework I had. It was math and some science worksheet, and I was not happy. I managed to do the stupid worksheet, but I was a little confused by the math. I wish Logan was here to help me, but he was probably too busy sucking face with Kendall. I didn't want to think about it.

An hour later, my mom called me down for dinner. We had a few small conversations, and she mostly talked about her job. I hated it when she talked about it, but I would just nod and respond in anyway I could. She asked me more about school, but I didn't say much. I didn't want to tell her about Logan because she didn't know I was bi, and I wanted to keep it that way.

My mom left me to clean the kitchen, and that bugged me. I was already having a bad day, and I didn't want to clean anything. I just wanted to go back up to my room and sleep or something. This day needed to end and it needed to end soon.

The next day, things seemed a little better. My mom had left early for work, so I didn't have to worry about her complaining to me about something, and I didn't have to deal with her if she was having a bad morning.

When I got to school, I didn't feel so happy. I met up with Kendall and Dak, and I hung out with them. Things seemed fine, but everything went down hill when Logan showed up. Kendall kept kissing him or being flirty in someway, and it was starting to bother me. I really wanted this day to end too.

When it came time for choir, I was not looking forward to that. I would have to deal with Logan for an hour and a half, and I wasn't ready for that. I walked into the classroom and I was glad Logan wasn't here yet. I spotted Carlos, so I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, James," he said.

"Hey," I said.

Carlos frowned at my tone. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just having a bad day," I said.

"That sucks. I'm sorry, man," Carlos said.

"Don't worry about it. So what are we doing in class today?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I haven't seen Mr. Rocque today, so I don't think he's here," Carlos said.

"So we get another free day?" I asked.

"I guess so," Carlos said.

"So where's Logan?" I asked.

"Um he's on his way. He got caught up with something," Carlos said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"Um James? Do you like Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, he's cool," I said.

"No. I meant do you _like_ him. Like a lot?" Carlos asked.

"Like have a crush on him? No. He has a boyfriend anyway," I said.

"Yeah. Sorry," Carlos said.

"Why are you sorry? I don't like Logan like that and he doesn't like me either," I said.

"Wait, so you do like him but you're afraid that he doesn't like you and you're upset that he's with Kendall and you wish that you could be with Logan but you have that fear that he doesn't like you," Carlos said.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Logan!" Carlos said.

"What! No I don't!" I said.

"Yes you do. I knew it! For once in my life I was right about something!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, please shut up," I said.

"This is so cool! You love my best friend!" Carlos said.

"I don't love him!" I yelled.

Carlos became quiet and he looked down at his lap. I felt bad for yelling at the kid, but he was pissing me off. I don't love Logan and I don't even know why I still have a crush on him. He's with Kendall and he would never want to be with me. I'm just wasting my time with him.

The door opened and none other then Logan walked into the room. He quickly tried to fix his hair and I noticed he was a little sweaty. He straightened his jacket, then he walked over to us.

I couldn't help but take in his appearance, and it was beyond hot. He just looked so yummy and I wanted him. I wanted him more then anything, but I couldn't have him.

My eyes landed on his neck and I noticed the hickey he had. Now I was upset again. Logan was probably doing God knows what with Kendall, and he has the mark to prove it. I didn't want to think about what they just did, but it was pretty obvious.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Sup?" I asked.

"I had to finish something," Logan said.

"Then why are you so sweaty?" I asked.

"Uh I had to run over here and…yeah," Logan said.

"Dude, you smell funky," Carlos said.

"Oh I do? I didn't notice," Logan said.

"Of course you didn't," I said.

"So what did I miss?" Logan asked as he sat down next to us.

"Nothing. Carlos and I were just having a little chat," I said.

"Cool," Logan said.

"Yeah. James just told me that-"

My eyes widened and I quickly kicked Carlos in the shin. He cried out and grabbed his leg. Logan looked at us funny, but I pretended that nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I said.

"Okay. So uh, James what were you going to ask me yesterday?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, James. What were you going to ask him?" Carlos asked with a smile.

I glared at him, then I turned to face Logan. "I wasn't going to ask you anything," I said.

"Oh. I thought you were," Logan said.

"Nope," I said.

"Anyway. I guess I'll do homework or something," Logan said.

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a calculus book. He started working on the problems like he thought it was nothing, and I rolled my eyes. I wish I was good at math like him. Maybe then I will do better in that class. An idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey, Logan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, not even turning away from the book.

"Can you help me with my math? I'm not very good and-"

"Yeah sure. I don't mean to brag, but I'm really good when it comes to math," Logan said.

"Please. He's good at everything. He's a freakin' genius!" Carlos said.

"So then you can help me?" I asked.

"Definitely!" Logan said.

"Great. Maybe you can come over to my place and we can study," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said.

I smiled at him and Logan gave me a smile, then he turned back to his work. I caught Carlos looking at me, and I turned away from him. My plan was going to work out perfectly and no one was going to ruin this. Logan was going to be mine.

**A/N: this chap was pretty long i guess lol and i hoped everyone liked it. i'm so excited to write the next couple of chaps cuz there is more Jagan! lol oh and i bet you guys knew what Logan was doing with Kendall huh? lol i will update later. bye bye =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! This chapter might be a little short and I apologize. But please enjoy it anyway =D**

**Logan's POV**

Class was finally over and I headed towards my locker. This time, James didn't follow me and I was a little hurt by that. Carlos came with me and he started talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was busy watching James walk down the hall and leave the building. I really wanted to talk to him, but I doubt he would listen. I just wish he wasn't so upset with me.

Carlos told me he needed a ride home, so the two of us walked out to my car. I didn't see Kendall anywhere, and I assumed he was at hockey practice. I will just call him later and see how things went, but It depends. I do have a lot of homework and I want to get that done as soon as possible.

In the car, Carlos kept talking about random stuff and I found myself not really paying attention. I couldn't stop thinking about James, and it was bugging me. I'm in love with Kendall, but I couldn't fight the small feelings I had for James. I was glad that the feelings I did have for James were tiny, and I was hoping they stayed that way or just disappeared.

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos asked.

I looked over at him. "Hmm?"

"Would you get mad if I told you something about James?" Carlos asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well he likes you…a lot," Carlos said.

I sighed. "Carlos, we've been through this. James doesn't like me and I don't like him," I said.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. He even admitted it to me!" Carlos said.

"Oh really? Then what did he say?" I asked.

"Uh well um… that he liked you!" Carlos said.

"Carlos-"

"No! Logan, I swear he likes you and you like him. You both are just afraid to admit it," Carlos said.

"I love Kendall and he's the only person I want to be with. James isn't my type," I said.

"I can't believe you can be so blind!" Carlos said.

"Why are you getting so upset over this?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be with James!" Carlos said.

"Why! He's a jerk and I don't like him!" I said.

"Yes you do! And he is better for you then Kendall is!" Carlos said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Kendall is a jerk!" Carlos said.

"No he's not. He treats me just fine," I said.

"Not really. And he's even mean to me! Remember when he dunked my head in the toilet!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, that was freshman year. And he apologized," I said.

"You're missing the point. He's just not a nice person, Logan," Carlos said.

"Look, I know Kendall okay? And I know that he's the right person for me," I said.

Carlos sighed. "Whatever," he said.

I let out a sigh and parked the car in front of Carlos's house. He grabbed his backpack, then he climbed out of the car and went inside his house. I watched him go, then I left his neighborhood and headed towards mine.

I can't believe Carlos was being so stupid. I don't and will never like James in a romantic way. He's just a narcissistic jerk face, and I don't want to be with someone like that. Kendall is the only person I want and he treats me just fine. Carlos just doesn't know what he's talking about.

I pulled up to my house and got out of the car, slamming the door hard. I walked into the house and I could hear my mother in the kitchen. I didn't really feeling like greeting her, but she would be hurt if I didn't. I didn't see my dad around, so I figured he was still at work. I went into the kitchen and my mom smiled at me.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was school?" she asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Do you have homework?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, well dinner will be ready soon," my mom said

"Okay. I'm going to eat in my room. I have a lot of homework and I want to get it done," I said.

"Oh alright," my mom said.

I nodded, then I turned away from her and headed up to my room. I tossed my backpack on my bed, then I walked over to my desk and turned the computer on. While I waited for it to load, I walked back over to my bed and took out my homework. The computer finally loaded and I went back over to it and logged into my facebook.

I had a few notifications, but not a lot since I don't really get on here. I clicked on the search box and decided to look up James. I didn't know why I wanted to look him up; I don't like him anyway.

His profile popped up and I clicked on it, then I went through his pictures. He was really hot, but I couldn't like him. It would just be weird and.. and…. and I shouldn't even be thinking about this! I'm with Kendall and he's the only person I want to be with. I can't like James and I wont.

I logged out of my Facebook, then I shut the computer off. I went back over to my bed and grabbed my math book. I might as well do this first and then work on the rest. I heard my mom telling me it was time for dinner, so I ran downstairs and grabbed my plate, then I went back upstairs.

By the time I was almost done with my homework, it was almost eleven thirty. My mom was already asleep, and my dad was probably still in his office or something. I felt my eyes starting to droop, but I had to keep them open and finish this work. Ms. Collins will kill me if I don't turn in this assignment.

My eyes closed, but they quickly shot open when I heard something hit my window. I climbed off my bed and headed towards the window to investigate. A rock was thrown and I looked down to see Kendall outside. I let out a sigh and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you. You never called me after practice and I thought something was wrong," Kendall said.

"I'm fine. I just got caught up with homework," I said.

"Oh. Well can I come up?" Kendall asked.

"It's almost eleven thirty!" I said.

"Please? I'll be quiet and your dads not even home so-"

"Fine. Just stay right there," I said.

"Nah. I'll just climb the tree instead," Kendall said.

"Don't you dare, Knight. I don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"Relax, baby. I got this," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh and kept my eyes on Kendall when he started to climb the tree. He slipped a few times and my heart nearly stopped, but he was fine. I backed away from the window and let Kendall climb through.

The minute he was in my room, he locked his lips with mine. I wasn't expecting such a rough kiss, but I went with it. I moved my lips along with his, then I pushed him away.

"Kendall, its late and-"

"I know, but I just had to see you," Kendall said.

"And now you did so bye," I said, as I pushed him towards the window.

"Logie, relax. I just want to kiss you a few more times," Kendall said.

"Fine, but then you have to leave," I said.

Kendall nodded, then he pressed his lips to mine again. I couldn't help but moan when his hands fell to my ass , and I ran my fingers through his hair. The kiss became a little rougher and he pushed me back on my bed, and he climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned when he grinded his hips against mine.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie?" Kendall asked.

"But my dad will be home soon and I don't want to get caught," I said.

"Babe, relax. He wont know what's going on," Kendall said.

"He did the last time," I said.

"He wont okay?. Just don't scream this time," Kendall said with a chuckle.

"Fine," I said.

Kendall gave me a quick kiss, then he stood up and turned the light off. He walked back over to the bed and tossed me a condom.

"Well you're prepared, aren't you?" I asked.

"I always am, babe. I don't want something to happen," Kendall said.

I nodded, then I cupped Kendall's face and brought it down to mine so I could kiss him some more. He crawled on top of me and I started to moan when he started kissing and sucking on my neck. We both froze when I heard a car pull up and the lights shone through the window. We waited a few minutes for my dad to go to his room, then we went back to kissing.

Kendall lowered his hands down and started to rub my crotch, making me moan. He stuck his hand down my jeans and briefs and started to stroke my hardening cock. Our moment was interrupted when my phone started ringing. Kendall groaned and pulled away from me so I could grab my phone. I saw an unknown number flashing across the screen and I furrowed my brows. I let it ring a few more times, then I answered.

"Hello?"

"**Logan?"**

"Yes? Who's this?"

"**James,"**

"How did you get my number?"

"**Carlos. He's so nice,"**

"He sure is,"

"**Anyway. I know its late, but I was just making sure we were on for the studying thing,"**

"Yeah,"

"**Okay. Then meet me at my house tomorrow after school,"**

"Got it,"

"**Well bye."**

"Bye,"

"Who was that?" Kendall asked.

"James. I'm tutoring him in math so he was just reminding me," I said.

"What a cockblocker," Kendall said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Anyway, where were we?" Kendall asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I chuckled and pulled Kendall into another kiss. I knew I wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.

**A/N: Was this okay? i hope it was lol. anyway i will update tomorrow and you guys can see what happens when Logan goes over to Jame's house hehe. im excited! well bye for now =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**James's POV**

It was finally the day that Logan was coming over, and I was beyond excited. To make things better, my mom was going to be home late, so now Logan and I could have some alone time. I couldn't wait for Logan to get here, but of course that wasn't going to happen this minute. I had school first, and I hope it goes by really fast.

I arrived at school and I met up with Kendall. He started talking to me about his hockey practice, but I was barely listening. I was waiting for Logan to walk into the building, but he was taking forever. Carlos was already here, but he was talking to some loud brunette girl. I had to admit the girl was cute, but she was nothing compared to Logan.

"So James," Kendall said, bringing me back into reality. "I heard Logan's tutoring you in math."

"Uh yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Nah its fine. Just don't do anything stupid," Kendall said.

"What? You think I'm going to hit on your boyfriend?" I asked.

"No? I meant don't do anything stupid in front of Logan. He hates when he's trying to teach and no one listens. But don't hit on him either," Kendall said.

"I was never gonna do that," I said with an innocent smile.

Kendall nodded, then he turned and walked towards his other hockey buddies. I kept my eyes on the school entrance, but Logan still wasn't here yet. It was really starting to bug me. I decided to just go chill with Carlos while I wait for Logan.

Carlos was still talking to that girl, but I had no idea what the conversation was about. I stood there awkwardly as they talked, and not once did they notice me. I was really starting to get impatient, so I cleared my throat loudly.

"Hey, James," Carlos said.

"Hey," I said.

"So you're the new kid that everyone's talking about," the brunette girl said.

"Are they saying good things?" I asked.

"Sorta," she said.

"Then I don't want to hear it," I said.

"Oh, James. This is Camille," Carlos said.

I gave a little wave and Camille smiled at me. I turned away from them for a minute to see if my sexy brunette was here yet, but he wasn't. I swear he was starting to bug me.

"Have you seen Logan yet?" I asked.

"Nope and I don't care. He got mad at me yesterday," Carlos said.

"Oh," I said.

"Why are you looking for Logan?" Camille asked.

"Uh just to talk and stuff. He's coming over later," I said.

"Oh. So you like him?" Camille asked.

"No! Why does everyone keep saying that!" I said.

"Because its so obvious. But you know Logan has a boyfriend, right?" Camille asked.

"I know that, but we are just friends anyway so it doesn't matter," I said.

"Just be careful. Kendall is the jealous type," Camille said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" Carlos said with a chuckle.

"I don't care. Is um Logan the jealous type?" I asked.

"Eh not really. He never really showed it when we dated," Camille said.

"Wait. You and Logan dated?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't last obviously. Still, he was a great guy," Camille said.

"Well now its James' turn to date Logan," Carlos said.

"Good luck," Camille said.

"What? You don't think I have what it takes, huh? Am I not pretty enough or something?" I asked.

"No you're fine, but I'm just saying. Logan is head over heels for Kendall," Camille said.

"For now," I said.

Camille and Carlos exchanged looks, then Camille walked away. I kept glancing at my phone, and it was already getting closer to the first bell ringing. Logan needed to get his hot ass over here, and now.

"Hey, guys,"

I whirled around to find Logan behind us. I cocked my head in confusion, then I snapped out of it when Logan was looking at me funny.

"How did you get there when the doors are over there?" I asked, pointing at the front doors.

"Oh, there was no parking on this side so I had to park on the other side. Um you do know that there are multiple ways into this building, right?" Logan asked.

"Of course I knew that. What did you think I'm an idiot?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No comment," Logan said.

"Anyway, I will catch up with you guys later," Carlos said, before walking off.

"I should get to class too," Logan said.

"But wait! Are we still on for-"

"I think we are, James. You did in fact call me last night," Logan said.

"Uh right. Um I will see you later," I said.

Logan nodded, then he too walked away. I really didn't want to go to class, but standing in the middle of the hallway wasn't an option. I grabbed my backpack, then I met up with Kendall and we went to class.

The day was finally over and I headed towards my locker. Kendall and Logan were already at the lockers, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw them making out. Kendall started kissing Logan's neck and I just stood there dumbfounded. Kendall noticed I was staring and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them.

Logan finally pulled away from his boyfriend and he walked over to me. Kendall decided he didn't want to stay, so he left the building. I turned to face Logan and he smiled at me, making me go weak in the knees.

"So uh I'm following you, right?" Logan asked.

"U-uh…um yeah. Yeah you're following me," I said.

"Okay cool," Logan said.

I nodded and quickly grabbed my books from my locker, then Logan and I left the building. He climbed into his car and I climbed into mine, then we both left the parking lot. I would glance in the rearview mirror every now and then, and I could make out Logan's form. He just looked so perfect and I couldn't believe he was coming over to my house.

I pulled up to my house and parked the car in the driveway. I thought that Logan would've parked next to me, but instead he parked on the street. I waited for him to get out, then we walked into my house.

"Wow," Logan said, as he looked around. "This place is huge."

"Its alright. My old place was better," I said.

"Do you always brag about yourself?" Logan asked.

"Kinda," I said.

"Oh. Well anyway, lets work on some math," Logan said.

Okay. Um before we start would you like anything? Water, Soda, me?" I asked.

"Water's fine," Logan said.

"Okay. Um my room is upstairs and on the left. Make yourself comfortable," I said.

Logan nodded, and headed up the stairs, and I went into the kitchen to get Logan a drink. I went upstairs with two glasses a water, and I went into my bedroom. Logan was sitting on my bed, looking at everything, and I couldn't get over how cute he looked. He smiled when I walked in and I tried to be cool about it.

"So where were we?" I asked.

"Gonna do math," Logan said.

"Right," I said.

I set my glass down, then I pulled out my math book and handed it over to Logan. I sat down next to him and he started looking through my book. I got a good whiff of him and it started to make me hard. His scent was just so unique and so…so Logan.

"Okay, well this isn't too bad. All you have to do is-"

I tuned Logan out while he tried to explain my homework to me. I tried to listen, but it was so hard when he was this close to me. He would look up at me a few times, and I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Being this close to him was amazing.

"Understand?"

I snapped out of it. "Huh?" I asked.

"James, were you even listening?" Logan asked.

"Yes. You said something about….stuff," I said.

Logan sighed in annoyance. "Lets try this again. You have to figure out what x is and-"

I tuned him out again, but I didn't mean to. It was just so hard to focus when he was sitting right next to me. I wanted to try something, but it was a little risky and I didn't know how Logan would react. My head was telling me to stop and focus, but another part of my body was telling me to go for it.

Logan looked up at me and I noticed he stopped talking. He was about to say something, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Logan gasped, but not once did he pull away. I felt even more riskier when I felt him cup my face and move his lips with mine.

I pushed him back on the bed, and my math book hit the floor with a thud. Our lips were still attached when I crawled on top of him. I could feel Logan's hands running down my back, and my body shivered. Logan pulled away after a few seconds, and we just stared at each other.

"James, this is-"

I cut him off again by pressing my lips to his. Logan continued to kiss me back and I felt like I was in pure bliss.

"James, we can't," Logan said breathlessly. "It's wrong."

"This isn't wrong. I like you a lot and-"

"But Kendall," Logan said.

"Just forget about him. I like you a lot and I mmm-"

Logan pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He wanted this too, and it made me feel ten times happier. I know he has a boyfriend and what we are doing is wrong, but to me it just felt so right. I don't know if Logan felt this way, but I was hoping he did.

We kissed for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes. I could feel something pressing against me, and I smirked when I felt his boner. It was good to know that he was enjoying this too. I pulled away from his lips, and started sucking his neck, making him squirm and moan. I pulled away once I marked him, then I started to lift his shirt up. Logan sat up quickly and let me remove his shirt, then he attached his lips to mine again.

Logan tried pulling my shirt off, and I helped him with the task. Once my shirt was off, I went back to kissing his swollen, red lips. I went to remove Logan's jeans, and he quickly helped with that as well.

Soon we were both clad in our boxers and I could see Logan's erection poking from the thin material of his boxers. I started to kiss his neck again, then I went lower and lower, dipping my tongue into his navel a few times. I stopped at his underwear, and I grabbed a hold of them, then I slowly slid them down his legs. Logan's erection sprang free and I could see the head dripping pre-cum. I licked my lips and leaned down to take his cock into my mouth.

Logan threw his head back and moaned loudly as I sucked the head of his dick. I couldn't get over how delicious he tasted. I felt myself getting harder, and I took my hand and palmed myself through my boxers to give my dick some relief. I stopped sucking on Logan's cock, and I licked the underside from base to tip. My tongue came into contact with his balls, and Logan moaned loudly. If he thought this was good, he was so wrong. I couldn't wait to give him more.

Logan started to buck his hips, and I could tell he was getting close. Logan moaned loudly and shot his load down my throat. Just tasting him made me want to cum, but I made sure to wait until the fun stuff really begins.

Once I swallowed everything, I pulled off of Logan and removed my boxers. Logan looked up at me , then his eyes landed on my nine inch cock. Logan was about to grab it, but I slapped his hand away. I brought my fingers up to his plump lips, and Logan started to suck on them.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth when I felt they were lubricated enough, then I trailed them down to his awaiting entrance. Surprisingly, my finger slipped in like it was nothing. I figured he got fucked by Kendall, but I tried not to think about Kendall doing stuff to Logan.

I pulled my fingers out, and lined myself up with his hole. I slowly pushed in and Logan's face scrunched up in pleasure. He let out a loud moan and started to buck his hips, so I picked up speed. He wasn't as tight as I was hoping, but he still felt good around my hard cock.

Soon I was ramming in and out of him mercilessly. Logan was clawing at my back and moaning in pleasure. I found his sweet spot and he screamed my name. I continued to hit that spot over and over, making Logan a writhing mess. I could feel my orgasm approaching and I knew Logan's was close too.

"J-James, fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Logan said.

I rammed into him harder and harder, and Logan was crying out in pleasure. I pulled out, only leaving in the tip, then I snapped my hips forward and hit Logan's sweet spot. He screamed my name at the top of his lungs as he came all over me and his stomach. Feeling his walls clench around me was too much, and I came deep inside of him.

I slowly pulled out of Logan, and he whimpered from the loss. I collapsed on top of him and he ran his fingers through my hair. I felt my eyes start to get heavy and I let them close. Tonight was just perfect in everyway, but I couldn't help but think that we forgot something.

**A/N: JAGAN! Lol. i hope you guys liked this chapter and i hope it made up for my last one. anyway, i think you all know what's going to happen now and im excited. i will update soon k. bye =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a small groan. I was a little sore down there, but it was nothing I wasn't used to before. I felt something wrapped around my torso and I looked down to find James passed out next to me. I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was a little after eleven. I quickly sat up and James let out a small groan.

Everything that happened came flooding back, and I felt sick to my stomach. I slept with James. I fucking slept with James! What the hell is wrong with me? I have a wonderful boyfriend and I just fucked James! This was beyond horrible and I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Kendall. He will surely hate me.

I know what I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have let it happen, but I couldn't help myself. James was just so appealing and I couldn't fight the feelings I had when I was so close to him. I wanted him to touch me in any way, and he did. It was amazing, but it was wrong. So very wrong.

I was snapped out of it when I heard James groan again. I was hoping he didn't wake up, and I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't. I decided to just get dressed and leave before he does wake up. I know I shouldn't leave without telling him, but I didn't know what else to do.

I slowly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes. Once I was dressed, I headed towards the door and gave James one last look, then I left. I was glad his mother wasn't home yet and I was hoping I didn't bump into her on my way out. That would just be really awkward.

Luckily, I didn't bump into his mom and I made it to my car. I wanted to just sit there for a while and think, but I knew I couldn't do that. I started the car and quickly left James's house.

The whole way home I couldn't stop thinking about what I did. I should've had more self-control, but it was hard when I'm around James. He just makes me lose it and I felt like I was under a spell. His spell.

When I arrived at my house, I let out a groan when I saw my dads car parked in the front of the house. I was hoping that he was asleep and that I didn't have to worry about receiving a lecture. I cautiously walked into the house, and froze when I saw my dad waiting for me in the living room.

"Home a little late aren't you, son?" he asked.

"U-uh yeah. Sorry about that," I said.

"I thought you were going to be home before dinner," my dad said.

"Yeah. I just lost track of the time. I uh really wanted James to understand the material before I left him on his own," I said.

"And did he understand it?" my dad asked.

"I think he did. He was really good at it after a while," I said.

My dad nodded, then he stood up from the living room chair. "I don't mind you being with friends, but just don't stay out too later. Especially on a school night," he said.

"Okay. Sorry, dad," I said.

My dad nodded his head and I took that as the okay to leave. I went straight to my room and closed the door behind me, then I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. I try to never lie to my parents about anything because of the consequences, but I couldn't tell my dad what really happened. My parents knew I was dating Kendall, but they didn't know that I was having sex with him and they also didn't know that I slept with James. And they were never going to find out.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it, letting out another sigh. I really needed to talk to someone about this, but I didn't know who. There was always Carlos, but I didn't want him to run to James or Kendall. I doubt Carlos would tell Kendall since he hates him, but I still couldn't trust Carlos. There was one other person though.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Camille's number, not caring that it was close to midnight. I tapped my fingers nervously on my bed as I waited for her to pick up. I figured she was asleep and that I was wasting my time with this call, but I really need her to pick up. Finally, after a few seconds, she answered.

"**Hello?"**

"Camille? Its uh, Logan,"

"**Oh, hey, Logan. Why are you calling me so late?"**

"I just really needed to talk to someone," I said.

"**At twelve a.m.?"**

"I'm sorry, but please just give me a few minutes. I did a horrible thing,"

"**Okay. Um what did you do?"**

"I did something really bad to Kendall,"

"**Like what?"**

I took a deep breath. "I cheated on him….with James," I said.

Camille gasped. **"You what!"**

"I didn't mean to. He just came onto me and one thing led to another and-"

"**Logan! You were only there to study with him!"**

"I studied his body,"

"**Logan!"**

"I'm sorry! I know I'm a whore and I'm sorry,"

Camille sighed. **"Look, maybe it wont be so bad. Just tell Kendall what happened and-"**

"I cant tell him what I did. He'll hate me,"

"**No he wont. I mean he might, but he will be more upset if you wait to tell him," **

"I'm so scared. I love Kendall and I just ruined everything,"

"**Just calm down and get some sleep. Tomorrow will we talk about this okay?"**

"Okay,"

"**I will see you tomorrow,"**

"Bye,"

The line went dead and I placed my phone on the nightstand. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I'm glad I have someone to talk to. Hopefully Camille can help me and I can figure out a way to tell Kendall. I just don't want him to hate me.

I decided to not think about it and just get some sleep. I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then I climbed into bed. While I laid in bed, I couldn't stop thinking about James. He may be a conceited airhead, but he was still a sweet guy and not to mention great in the sack. I really shouldn't have enjoyed it as much, but I couldn't help it. I tried to forget everything and just go to sleep.

The next morning, I quickly got ready and left the house before my parents could question me more about last night. I really didn't want to ruin their day by telling them I fucked a guy I barely even knew. They would most likely disown me as their son.

I arrived at school and was glad that James wasn't here yet. I wasn't ready to confront him about last night. If I'm lucky, he mostly likely forgot about it, or at least I was hoping he did.

I found Carlos in the courtyard talking to Camille, and I slowly made my way over to them. Carlos still seemed a little bugged with me, but that was the least of my problems. Camille gave me a small smile, and I looked at the ground. I just felt so ashamed.

Once Carlos was done with his conversation, Camille dragged me away. We went to the back of the school and I was glad no one was around. I wasn't ready to tell her this, but I had to do it.

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" Camille asked.

"I told you. I slept with James," I said.

"I know that part, but why?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. He's just so….so powerful. I swear I felt like I was under some sort of enchanted spell or something," I said.

Camille sighed. "Too bad you couldn't have been drunk. Then maybe Kendall would understand," she said.

"What am I supposed to do? Kendall is going to hate me," I said.

"Just tell him the truth and he shouldn't be that mad," Camille said.

"Not that mad? He's going to kill me for sleeping with his friend!" I said.

"Shh! We don't need the whole school to know about it too," Camille said.

"Well excuse me for freaking out here," I said.

"Just calm down, Logan. I know this is bad, but I swear it wont get any worse," Camille said.

"You promise?" I asked.

Camille nodded. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen from sleeping when someone," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Lets head back now and you can talk to Kendall later okay?" Camille said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

Camille gave me a hug, then we headed towards the front of the school. Camille was right, I didn't need to be freaking out. Yeah Kendall might be super pissed off with me, but we can work it out. Nothing is going to get worse from here. I just know it.

**A/N:HAHA! Logan is so wrong! anyway, im sorry it took me forever to post this, but i was really busy. i will update when i can and Logan will start to be feeling different hehe. anyway, bye =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**James's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I was really hurt to find that Logan was gone. I thought for sure he would've stayed or at least woken me up to tell me he was leaving, but he never did any of those things. Instead, he got up and left in the middle of the night and I was crushed that he did that.

I figured he just wanted to get home so he doesn't get in trouble, but I couldn't help but think that he left because he was ashamed. I wasn't ashamed of what we did at all, but I think Logan was. I mean what we did was pretty bad, but I couldn't help but enjoy it. I like Logan a lot and I wanted him to like me, but I think I scared him away and now he was never going to have feelings for me.

I tried to just forget about last night, but it wasn't easy. I loved last night and it was a memory that I didn't want to throw away. I finally got to be with the person I like, but I guess Logan didn't enjoy it. I thought he did by the way he jumped on me and moaned whenever I pleasured him, but I guess I was wrong.

When I arrived at school, I felt extremely guilty when I met up with Kendall. Kendall is my best friend and last night I fucked his boyfriend. I didn't know how I was going to tell him about it, but I was hoping I didn't have to. He deserves to know what I did, but I didn't want to lose our friendship. I guess fooling around with Logan was a mistake.

I noticed that Logan wasn't around, and I figured he was trying to avoid me. I didn't want him to hate me, but how could he not? He has a boyfriend and thanks to me he could lose Kendall. I didn't mean to sleep with Logan, but I like him so much and I wasn't listening to my head. Well one of them anyway.

In history, I sat quietly in my seat as the teacher lectured on and on about some stupid war. Kendall was too busy messing around with Dak, and sometimes he tried to get me to join them. Believe me I wanted to, but I felt so guilty for what I did to Kendall. I was so worried that he would hate me.

"Psst, James," Kendall whispered. "What's up with you?"

"Just a little tired," I whispered back.

"Did Logan work you too hard?" he asked, with a chuckle.

_You have no idea_

"No not really. I just didn't get much sleep last night," I said.

"Isn't Logan good?" Kendall asked.

"W-what?" I asked.

"At math? He's great, huh? He helped me a lot," Kendall said.

"Oh uh right," I said.

Kendall gave me a puzzled look and I turned away from him. I wanted to tell him what I did, but I knew I couldn't do that. He would just hate me forever and I don't want to lose him as a friend. I just met the guy, and already I hurt him. I'm horrible friend material.

After class was over, I quickly ran to the boys bathroom to get away from Kendall. I splashed cold water on my face and I tried to fix my hair. I needed something to distract myself, and my hair was it.

"Hey, James,"

I turned around to find Carlos walk into the bathroom. I gave him a small smile, then I turned back to the mirror.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, quickly.

"Oh. Well have you seen Logan? I haven't seen him all morning," Carlos said.

"No I haven't. Sorry," I said.

"Its cool. So how was last night?" Carlos asked.

_Amazing, incredible! I made Logan scream my name. It was great!_

"Uh it was okay. Lots and lots of math," I said.

"Ew I hate math. At least you enjoyed it," Carlos said.

"You have no idea," I said.

"Yeah. So uh I will see you later. Bye, James," Carlos said.

"Bye," I said.

Carlos walked out of the bathroom and I was once again alone. I didn't care too much though; I wanted to be myself for a while. I continued to try and fix my hair, but I couldn't distract myself no matter how hard I tried. Logan kept invading my thoughts and I didn't know what to do. All of this was a huge mess.

During lunch, I spotted Logan in the lunch line. He was with that Camille chick and they were talking about something. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I could tell it wasn't good by Logan's worried expression. I hope he didn't tell her anything about last night.

I wanted to try talking to Logan, but I never got the chance. He ended up leaving the cafeteria and I didn't see him again after that. I tried to just forget about it and eat lunch, but I couldn't. I really wanted to talk to Logan.

Finally it was the last class of the day, and I was hoping I could talk to Logan. Hopefully, Mr. Rocque didn't have anything planned for today, and I can actually talk to Logan. I just want to make sure that we're good and that he doesn't hate me.

I was walking to the choir room and I spotted Logan about to go inside. I quickly ran over to him, but I couldn't stop myself and I crashed into him. Logan yelped in surprise and he hit the floor.

"Oh my God! Logan, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Its fine. I'm okay," Logan said, as he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"Sorry," I said.

"James, I'm fine," Logan said.

"Look, about last night-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Logan said.

"Oh, well-"

"Bye, James," Logan said.

He turned away from me and walked into the classroom. I felt absolutely crushed that he didn't want to talk to me, and its all my fault. I was the one who slept with him when I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to, but now I wish I never did what I did. I just ruined everything .

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks later, things still haven't changed. Logan would barely talk to me, and it upset me. I wanted to fix things between us, but he was always too busy to talk. He would always be with Camille or Carlos, or I would catch him making out with Kendall. I thought for sure that Logan would've told Kendall what happened, but I guess he was scared too. I didn't blame him.

I've thought about coming clean to Kendall, but I didn't want him to get angry. He was in fact the jealous type, and I don't want him to beat me to a pulp. I don't think I will be able to survive if my face is destroyed.

I walked into school and I went straight to my locker. Kendall was with Dak, and he waved at me, then he walked away down the hall. I wish Dak would leave Kendall alone just for a minute so I could talk to him, but I don't have the balls to come clean to Kendall, and I don't think I ever will.

Today I was going to try and talk to Logan, and I was hoping he would listen. I looked around for him, but I didn't see him at all. I let out a sad sigh and closed my locker, then I started heading down the hall.

I spotted Carlos at his locker and I decided to ask him about Logan. I walked up to him and he turned around and gave me a smile, making me smile back.

"Hey, James," he said.

"Hey. Um have you-"

"Seen Logan? Yeah, he's not coming today," Carlos said.

"Why not?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I think he's sick or something. He texted me saying that he was puking his guts out," he said.

"Oh. That sucks," I said.

"Yeah. Sorry, bro," Carlos said.

"Its fine. I just really wanted to talk to him," I said.

"What's going on with you two?" Carlos asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Oh okay. Um I guess I will see you later," Carlos said.

"Yeah," I said.

Carlos nodded, then he walked away to catch up with Camille. I let out a sad sigh and I decided to go to class. I wish Logan was here so I could talk to him, but he had to get sick. I know he didn't mean to, but I guess things happen for a reason. I just hope he gets better soon and that he doesn't have anything serious.

**A/N: Um i dont know how i feel about this chap, but i hope you guys liked it. the next chap will be Logan's POV and u guys can see whats going on with him. unless u already know? lol anyway i will update when i can. bye =D and Happy St. Patricks Day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank jamesmaslowlover, Jazckson, Sir RCCS, and rawbbles. It means a lot =)**

**Logan's POV**

I lurched forward and emptied my stomach in the toilet for the fifth time today. I've been feeling a little off for a few days now, but I thought it was nothing. That is, until I started to puke. I thought it was just the flu or food poisoning, but I should've gotten over whatever virus I had by now. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I was hoping it wasn't something life threatening.

I stopped puking and I pulled away from the toilet, only to lurch forward again and started to spew all over again. The smell from my own vomit was making me want to puke some more, and that's exactly what I did. I hated being sick and I hated not knowing what was wrong with me.

Finally, there was nothing left in my stomach and I was able to pull away from the toilet. I stayed on the floor for a few minutes, then I decided to get up and lay down.

I slowly stood up on wobbly legs, then I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth really well, and I started to gag when it came down to brushing my tongue. I really didn't want to puke anymore, so I just rinsed my mouth out and left the bathroom.

I collapsed on my bed and I let out a groan when my head hit the pillow. I had a pretty bad headache, and my stomach was starting to give me more trouble. It would cramp up and I would cry out in discomfort. Whatever virus I had was kicking me in the ass.

I figured I got something at school, and I wish I could've been more careful. I always try to make sure that I wash my hands and to stay sanitary, but I guess I screwed up. And now I was as sick as a dog because I wasn't being careful.

I was snapped out of it when there was a knock on my door. I figured it was my mom coming to check on me. She took the day off to take care of me, and I was glad she was the one here. My dad wouldn't be so nice about this kind of thing, and I guess that's why he was upset when I started to miss school. He wanted me to keep my grades and attendance perfect, but I wasn't able to do that when I was throwing up all the time.

"Logan?" my mom asked as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," I groaned.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I made you some soup and this should make you feel better," she said.

"Not hungry," I said.

My mom frowned. "Hortense Logan Mitchell, you eat this soup right now," she said.

"Mom! I said to never call me that," I said.

"Well you left me no choice. Now sit up and eat," my mom said.

I let out another groan and slowly sat up. My mom set the tray down on my lap, then she gave me a kiss on the head. I looked down at the bowl of soup, and I felt my stomach start to churn. I didn't want to eat in fear of puking again, but my mom was a little scary sometimes, so I tasted the soup. Since I was a little hungry, I ate most of the soup.

I went to take another spoonful, but I dropped the spoon when I felt the soup rushing back up. I quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I fell in front of the toilet and I emptied everything into it. I felt hands on my back and I knew it was my mother.

When I was finished, I pulled away and leaned against the wall and my mom gave me a washcloth. I wiped my mouth, then I gave it back to her and I rested my head against the cool wall.

"Are you feeling better, honey?" my mom asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Just lay down and rest. I'll get you something for your stomach," my mom said.

I nodded and she helped me up off the floor, then I went back into my room. My mom took the tray away and I was able to lay down again. She came back a few minutes later with a bottle medicine and I groaned.

"Logan, you need to take it. This will make you feel better," my mom said.

"No. I just want to sleep," I said.

"You can do that once you take this," my mom said.

"Mom, no. It probably tastes like shit," I said.

"Logan! No bad language in the house," my mom said.

"Mom, just please let me sleep," I said.

"Fine. I'll try giving it to you later, but I don't want to hear you whining," my mom said.

My mom placed the medicine on the bedside table, then she left the room. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into my pillow. Once I was comfortable, I tried to fall asleep. A really strong cramp hit and I groaned in pain, but then it passed and I was able to get comfortable again. I let out a yawn, then I was dozing off.

I was awakened from my nap when I heard my phone vibrating. I let out an annoyed groan and reached over for it. I noticed that I had a text from Carlos and I opened it. He wanted to come over with Camille to visit me and make sure I was okay. I really didn't want anyone over, but I was getting a little lonely. Maybe Carlos could bring over my homework so I could get caught up.

While I waited for my friends to arrive, I decided to watch TV. There was nothing on but stupid cartoons, but I managed to find an interesting documentary. I could feel myself dozing off again, so I changed it to the food channel. The cook was making something with fish, and I started to gag. I quickly shut the TV off before something happened.

"Logan!" my mom called from the hall.

"What!" I said.

"I'm going to run to the store really fast okay? I'll be back later," my mom said.

"Okay!" I said.

I heard her go down the stairs, then the front door opened and closed. I turned back to the TV, but I didn't dare turn it back on. I decided to read or something, so I got out of bed and went over to my book shelf. I felt a cramp hit, and I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes. The pain passed and I was able to relax again.

I heard a car pull up and I walked over to the window to see who it was. I saw Camille and Carlos get out of the vehicle, and I headed downstairs to meet them. Carlos decided to bang on the door and I felt a headache approaching. I opened the door and Carlos smiled at me.

"Hey, buddy," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Gosh you look awful," Camille said.

"I feel awful," I said.

"We'll make you feel better," Carlos said.

I nodded and let my friends in. We all went into the living room and I plopped down on the black sofa. Camille and Carlos took the loveseat, and they both kept their eyes on me. I was about to say something, but all that came out was a groan.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked.

"Y-yeah. I just have some stomach cramps," I said.

"So you have the flu, right?" Camille asked.

"I think so. I mean what else could it be?" I asked.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Carlos said.

"Yeah right," I said.

"You could be, though. I doubt you and Kendall use protection," Carlos said.

"We always use protection. I'm not an idiot you know. My parents would kill me if I was pregnant," I said.

"Did you sleep with Kendall recently?" Carlos asked.

"No, I-"

My eyes widened when I remembered the night I had with James. Not once did I remember him putting on a condom. I started to feel sick again, and this time it wasn't from the food I ate. There was a chance that I could be carrying James' child.

"Logan? Dude, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"What?" Camille asked.

"I….I think I might be- Oh my God!" I said.

"Logan, what's going on?" Camille asked.

"Uh remember I told you about me and James?" I asked.

Camille nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Well he didn't-"

"Oh my God! Logan you could be-"

"I know!" I said.

"Wait, what's going on? I'm confused," Carlos said.

"I sorta slept with James and he wasn't wearing protection and-"

"You slept with James! Yes! I knew you liked him!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, stop," I said.

"I need to tell him!" Carlos said.

"No!" I said, as I grabbed Carlos' phone. "Don't tell him anything."

Carlos huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. I tossed the phone to Camille and she placed it in her purse.

"So are you sure you could be?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. I need to take a test," I said.

"Do you have any?" Camille asked.

"Why the hell would I have one?" I snapped.

"Sorry. Um I'll just go get you one," Camille said.

"Okay," I said.

Camille stood up from the loveseat, then she quickly left the house. I started to pace the living room and I could feel Carlos's eyes on me. I don't think he understood what was going on, but I knew he would figure out once I take the test. I just hope to God that its negative.

Camille came back twenty minutes later and she handed me the plastic bag. I opened the bag and looked into it, and my stomach did flips when I saw the box. Camille gave me a hug, then I went to the bathroom.

I took the box out and I read the directions. It was simple, but I was scared to do it. I don't want the test to come back positive and then my life be ruined. I can't have a baby and I sure as hell can't have James's baby. I'm with Kendall, and if I am pregnant, Kendall is going to hate me.

I opened the box and I took the thin, white stick out. It was so scary to look at and I could see my hands shaking. I slowly walked over to the toilet and I pulled my pants and boxers down, then I sat down and I slowly placed the test under me. I did what I had to do, then I placed the test on the counter, yanked my pants back up and flushed the toilet. Now all I had to do was wait.

I kept my eyes on the stick for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. I checked my watch, and I knew it was time. I slowly reached forward and grabbed the test, and I closed my eyes. I wanted to look, but I was beyond scared to do it. I didn't want it be positive, but I had to find out.

I slowly opened my eyes and I looked at the little window of the stick. There, staring back at me, was a little, blue plus. I dropped the test in the sink and I backed into the wall. This couldn't be happening to me. I was not pregnant; the test was wrong. But I knew in my mind it wasn't.

I slowly picked up the test again and I walked back into the living room. Carlos was still on the couch and Camille was pacing the room. I didn't want to tell them, but they're my best friends and I need them right now.

"G-guys," I squeaked.

Camille and Carlos both looked at me, and I could see the worry on Camille's face. Carlos was still confused, but he wouldn't be for long.

"What does it say?" Camille asked.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Carlos and Camille gasped, and I could feel tears running down my face. Camille immediately ran over to me and she pulled me into a hug. Carlos joined the hug as well, but it still wasn't making me feel better.

"Logan, you need to tell him," Camille said.

"I know, but I'm so scared," I said.

"Don't be. James is a nice guy and he'll be there for you," Camille said.

"But Kendall," I said.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now you need to tell James what's going on," Camille said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

I knew Camille was right, but I was terrified to tell him. I don't know how James is going to take the news, and I just think that he wont take it well. Yeah he's nice guy and all, but I don't think he'll like what I have to tell him.

I guess I wasn't being as careful as I thought.

**A/N: Logie is preggers! lol. i hope you guys liked this chap and i will update soon. let me know what you guys think. thank u =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank gleechild, BTRCutie, smcsM, kobrakid girl, scarlett, jamesmaslowlover, Jazckson, Sir RCCS, rawbbles. It means a lot =)**

**James's POV**

After school, Kendall invited me over to his house. I had to admit I was really nervous about it, but I went anyway. He was in fact my friend and I couldn't just refuse his invitation. I already hurt him once and I didn't plan on doing that again.

I was still upset that Logan wasn't at school again, but I figured he was still fighting that bug. Carlos did tell me that he was going over to visit him, and I wanted to go with him, but I knew it wouldn't be the best thing to do. Logan was probably still upset with me, so I shouldn't bother him.

I sat quietly in my car as I followed Kendall to his house. I really didn't feel up to going, but I knew it was the best thing to do. He was a really great guy and I just felt so stupid and guilty for what I did. Maybe tonight will be my chance to actually tell him what happened between Logan and I. I was scared to do it, but I had to get it over with.

I followed Kendall up to this cute house and I parked my car on the street. I got out of my car and quickly caught up with him, then we went inside. I could hear the TV on in the living room, but I didn't get a chance to go in there. Kendall led me into the kitchen and a red headed women smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Jennifer and you must be James," she said.

I gave her a little wave. "Yeah. Nice to meet you," I said.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh um I don't know. I think my mom wants me home soon or something," I said.

"Oh okay. Well-"

"Mom," Kendall groaned.

"Oh alright. You boys have fun," Jennifer said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, then he left the room and I followed. We passed the living room and I spotted a small brunette girl watching Fox. I raised one of my eye brows, then I shook it off and followed Kendall to his room. He tossed his backpack and jacket on the bed, then he collapsed on his green bean bag chair.

"I uh I like your room," I said.

"Thanks," Kendall said. "Um you can sit down you know."

I nodded and sat down awkwardly in his desk chair. We sat in silence for a minute, and I felt a little uneasy. I wanted to tell Kendall about what I did, but I didn't know if now was the right time. But then again, when was I going to get him alone? At school he was always with Dak or Logan, but now he was all by himself. This could be my chance.

"So Kendall-" I started.

"Hey, have you heard from Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Um no not really. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean he hasn't been at school and he hasn't texted me either," Kendall said.

"Well he is sick so…." I trailed off.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know why he won't call me or something. Has he called you or anything?" Kendall asked.

"No," I said.

"Hmm. I don't know then. I guess I'm just a little worried," Kendall said.

"I bet he's fine," I said.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah I guess. I'm going to call him," he said.

Kendall stood up from the green chair and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his phone from his jacket, then he placed it to his ear. I kind of wanted Logan to answer just to know that he was okay, but then I didn't. I still have strong feelings for him and I didn't want him talking to Kendall.

Kendall let out a sigh and tossed his phone on the bed. I let out a small sigh in relief when I knew that Logan didn't answer. I was glad that he didn't, but now I was a little worried. I was hoping that he was okay.

"No answer?" I asked.

"No," Kendall said sadly.

"Maybe he's asleep or something," I said.

"Yeah. I will just go over to his house tomorrow," Kendall said.

"Sounds good," I said.

Kendall nodded, then he walked over to his TV and picked up two video game controllers. I knew what he wanted to do, and I was actually glad he chose video games. I like to play them and they help when I need to blow off some steam.

"Wanna play?" Kendall asked.

"I'm game," I said.

Kendall chuckled and tossed me a silver controller. He turned the TV on and the game started to load. He made room for me on the bean bag chair and I sat down next to him. While we were waiting for the game to start, I thought it would be a good time to try and tell Kendall about my secret.

"Hey, um Kendall?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"Okay. What is it?" Kendall asked.

"I….I sort of-"

I was interrupted when my phone started to ring. I gave Kendall an apologetic smile, then I reached into my jacket pocket and fished out my phone. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Logan's name flashing across the screen. I quickly stood up and went out into the hallway to take the call.

"Hello?"

"**J-Ja-James? Its uh Logan**,"

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"**Uh just with Carlos and Camille. You?"**

"I'm actually with Kendall at the moment,"

"**O-oh. Um that's cool,"**

"Yeah,"

Our conversation went silent and I could make out a females voice in the background, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I let out a sigh, but Logan still didn't say anything.

"Hey, Logan? I have to go and-"

"**Wait! James, just um…. can you meet me tomorrow?"**

"Where? And why?"

"**Um I know a place and its really, really important,"**

"Okay. What time?"

"**Um is twelve-thirty okay?"**

"Yeah sure,"

"**Thanks,"**

"Um Logan? What is this about?"

"**I just need to tell you something really important,"**

"Is it good or bad?"

"**I'm not sure yet,"**

"Um okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

**"O-okay,"**

"Bye,"

The line went dead and I placed my phone back in my pocket. I had to admit that was a little weird, but I shrugged it off. I was curious about what Logan had to tell me, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I hope what he has to say is good and not bad.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I swear I will update soon. Now James gets to find out and Kendall is still clueless. I swear he is going to find out too and yeah….you'll see his reaction 0.0. Lol anyway, thank u guys so much for reading. Bye =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank gleechild, kobrakid girl, jamesmaslowlover, Jazckson, Sir RCCS, rawbbles. It means a lot =)**

**Logan's POV**

I shoved my hands in my jacket pocket, and rocked back and forth on my heels as I waited for James to show up. We were meeting at a local café to talk, and I was beyond nervous. He doesn't know what I want to talk about, but he'll find out soon enough. I just hope he takes the news well.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him that I'm pregnant, but I can't keep this from him. He is the father of this baby and he deserves to know. I'm just afraid to tell him, but I know I can't put this off. I just don't want him to freak out and get upset with me. It was both of our fault that this happened, and I shouldn't be the only one to get blamed.

I shivered when a small breeze hit my face, and I was hoping that James would hurry up. Knowing him he's probably doing his hair or something like that. It would be smart to just go inside and wait for him, but he's new here and I doubt he'll be able to find the place unless I was standing right outside of it.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, and it was about twelve- forty five. He was fifteen minutes late, and he hasn't texted me to tell me where he was. I did notice that I had a text from Kendall, and I was afraid to open it.

I haven't told him anything yet, but I knew I had to do it soon. I can't put that off either, but I was so scared to tell him. He's my boyfriend and he's going to be so upset with me when he finds out what I did. I thought for sure we could just work it out, but I don't know if he will want to once he finds out I'm pregnant with another guys baby.

I let out a sigh, and I opened the message. He just wanted to know why I wasn't answering any of his calls or texts, but I didn't know how to respond. I can't ignore him because he will get more upset. I told him that I wasn't feeling well, but I couldn't tell him that forever.

I looked up from my phone when I saw a car pull into the parking lot. I recognized it as James's car and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt like throwing up, but now wasn't the time to be doing that. I had to just be strong and tell him what's going on.

"Hey," James said, as he approached me.

"H-hey," I said.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little cold," I said.

"Then we should go inside," James said.

I nodded and we walked into the café. It was warm and it smelled really good, but I was afraid that my stomach would start acting up soon. I was freaking out on the inside, but I knew I needed to calm down. This wasn't going to be so bad….right?

We sat down at a table and I started to fiddle with my fingers. James looked at me with a worried expression on his face, and I tried to calm down. I had to be cool about this, but I just couldn't.

"I'm going to order something. Do you want anything?" James asked.

"Um coffe-" I stopped when I realized that I can't have that because of the baby. "Uh hot chocolates fine," I said.

James nodded, then he stood up and walked over to the counter to order. I kept my eyes on him, but I had to look away after a while. I couldn't believe I had to do this, but I didn't have a choice. He needs to know and I need to tell him.

James returned a few minutes later, and he handed me my hot chocolate. I smiled at him and took a sip, quickly regretting it when the drink burned my tongue. James looked over at me and chuckled, making me blush.

"So uh how are things going?" I asked.

"Um good I guess. I kind of wanted it to be warm this weekend, but I guess the weather sucks here," James said.

"That's Minnesota for ya," I said.

"Yeah. So are you okay? I barely hear from you and I was getting worried," James said.

"I'm just trying to fight this bug," I said.

"Oh. Kendall's worried too," James said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I was going to tell him…about us and stuff," James said.

"No don't do that. I'll tell him," I said.

"Are you sure? I mean I was part of it and-"

"I know, but its not your place. I'll take care of it," I said.

James nodded, then he took a sip of his coffee. I took a drink of the hot chocolate, then I placed it down and glanced around the room. I could feel James' eyes on me, but I didn't want to look into them.

"Um Logan? What did you want to tell me?" James asked.

"Oh um…well I uh…I don't know exactly how to tell you this," I said.

"Is it bad?" James asked.

"It depends on how you look at it, but I'm hoping you wont think its bad," I said.

"Oh okay. Uh what is it then?" James asked.

"Just please promise that you wont blow up or walk away," I said.

"I promise," James said.

"Okay then….um here it goes," I said.

James nodded and picked up his coffee for another drink, and I continued.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

James did a spit take, and I gasped when his coffee landed on my face.

"What!" James said.

"I'm pregnant," I squeaked.

"Oh. Well congrats to you and Kendall," James said as he went to stand up.

"Wait! You said you wouldn't leave," I said.

"But this isn't about me. Its about you and Kendall and I don't care," James said.

"Its not his baby. Its yours," I said.

"M-mine?" James asked.

"Yeah. You're gonna be a father," I said.

James stared at me for a minute, then he started laughing like he was crazy. The next thing I know, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

**A/N: Short chapter i know lol, but i hope you guys liked it anyway. well James knows he's gonna be a daddy! yay! lol um i swear Kendall and the Mitchell's are going to find out real soon. oh by the way, im having computer trouble, so if i dont update you know why. but i swear i will try! anyway bye for now =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank BTRCutie,** **Me Ainsworth, Jazckson, Sir RCCS, rawbbles. It means a lot =)**

**James's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a groan when my head started to throb. I looked around and I noticed I was in a small, white room. I started to panic when I didn't recognize the place, and I sat up quickly. I groaned again when my head continued to throb. I had a feeling a bump would be forming soon.

"Hey. You're awake,"

I looked up to see Logan standing by the foot of the bed, and he gave me a small smile. I wanted to smile back, but instead I gave him a puzzled look. I had no idea where I was and I didn't know why Logan was here. I remembered us talking at some café, but that was about it.

"Logan? What's going on? Where am I?" I asked.

"In the hospital," Logan said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted and hit your head pretty hard. I panicked and called an ambulance and here you are," Logan said.

"Am I gonna die?" I asked.

"No, James," Logan said.

"Oh. Well when can I leave?" I asked.

"Now if you want. The doctor just told me you can get discharged," Logan said.

"Oh well that's good. I hate hospitals," I said.

"What if you had to come back here? Lets say in nine months?" Logan asked.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked.

Logan sighed. "You don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember what? I just remember us at the café and stuff," I said.

"Oh," Logan said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"Please tell me," I said.

"I'm having your baby," Logan said.

"Oh," I said.

"Is that all you can say?" Logan asked.

"I uh I don't know what to say actually," I said.

Logan nodded and turned away from me, then he headed towards the door and left the room. I quickly got out of the hospital bed and ran out of the room. I managed to catch up to him and I grabbed his wrist. Logan stopped and turned around to face me, and I could see tears building up in his eyes.

"Wait," I said.

"I have to go, James," Logan said.

"No, just give me a minute," I said.

"You don't care," Logan said.

"Just because I don't know what to say doesn't mean I don't care. Can we please just talk about this, Logan?" I asked.

Logan nodded his head, and I let go of his wrist. We both walked up to the front desk and I had to sign some paper work, then I was free to go. Logan led me to his car and we both climbed inside. I was afraid to have this conversation with him, but it had to be done.

I was really nervous about everything and I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. I mean I've thought about it, but I always wanted to be done with high school and be rich and famous before starting a family. I guess life had other plans for me.

"So uh its mine?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Yesterday. Carlos brought up the whole pregnancy thing and I guess it clicked in my head. I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Don't be. This wasn't just your fault," I said.

"I know, but I shouldn't have slept with you. It was wrong," Logan said.

"Hey, you enjoyed it," I said.

"Yeah I guess but-"

"Oh come on, Logan. You were begging for it," I said.

"James! You're missing the point!" Logan screamed.

"I understand it was wrong, but-"

"No you don't. What we did was horrible and I don't know what to do! I'm scared to tell Kendall and my parents about this!" Logan said.

"Logan, calm down," I said.

"I can't calm down! You don't even care and you're making this into a big joke!" Logan said.

"No I'm not. I understand that you're scared, but I will be here for you okay? I don't want to let you do this by yourself," I said.

"Really? You're not going to walk away or anything like that?" Logan asked.

"No that would be stupid. I don't want you to go through this on your own. I swear I will be there by your side every step of the way," I said.

"Thank you so much, James. I actually thought I would be alone for this whole thing," Logan said.

"I would never walk away from this or you okay? I promise," I said.

Logan nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I tried my best to hug him back, but it was hard when we were in his car. Logan pulled away from me and he rested his head on my shoulder. I gave him a kiss on the head and I felt him tense up.

"I still have to tell Kendall," Logan said.

"I know, and if you want I can be there when you tell him," I said.

"No. This is something I have to do by myself. Thanks, though," Logan said.

I nodded and I let my hand fall to his still flat stomach. I couldn't get over the fact that there was a baby growing inside of him. I had to admit I was terrified about this whole thing, but I wasn't going to leave Logan's side for anything. I knew I was going to lose Kendall as a friend, but at the moment he didn't matter to me. Logan and this baby was all that mattered.

"Um Logan? What are the plans exactly? You know for the baby and stuff?" I asked.

"I don't like abortion, but I was leaning towards adoption," Logan said.

"Oh," I said, sadly.

Logan looked up at me. "What?" he asked.

"I just don't like either of those options. I guess I was just really looking forward to a mini James," I said.

"Oh. Well um, James. I don't know if we're exactly ready for this sort of thing," Logan said.

"But its our baby and we should be the ones raising it. Please, Logan? I know we can do this," I said.

"You really want to go through with having a baby? Are you sure you can handle parenthood? Because I sure cant," Logan said.

"I know it sounds ridiculous since we're young and all, but I'm just excited about this. If we're together, then we can do this," I said.

"But what about Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Do you still want to be with him?" I asked.

"I love him, James. And you're barely someone I know. I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Its okay. I get what you mean, but just because you're with him doesn't mean we cant raise a baby," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about how he'll react. This is huge news and I'm just scared," Logan said.

"I know, but don't worry about it. Kendall seems like an understanding guy and he should be fine," I said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

"Just forget about him for a minute, and just focus on the baby," I said.

"Okay. And um are you sure you want to raise it?" Logan asked.

"I'm positive. This could be really fun," I said.

"Don't get your hopes up. Its not easy," Logan said.

"True, but it has its moments. I just hope you're okay with this," I said.

"I am if you are," Logan said.

I smiled and rubbed Logan's belly soothingly. He placed his hand over mine and I couldn't help but shiver from his touch. I was crushed that he chose Kendall over me, but it was something I had to get used to.

I guess I never really had a chance with Logan, but we were still having a baby. That's pretty cool and I couldn't wait for the baby to get here. I was still really scared, but with Logan by my side, I had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be just fine.

**A/N: Well James is happy and I hope that makes u guys happy. Um Logan still has to come clean to his parents and Kendall, and that's really soon hehe. I cant wait for u guys to see how they react. Anyway, I hope u guys are liking this story and I will update soon. **

**Lots of love- Lex =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank BTRCutie,** **gleechild**, **fanmin**, **BTR-aholic, kobrakid girl, Me Ainsworth, Jazckson, Sir RCCS, rawbbles, It means a lot =)**

**Logan's POV**

The next day, I decided to invite Camille and Carlos out so I can tell them what happened between James and I. Camille was really curious to know what James had said, but Carlos was excited. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that I'm carrying James' baby, and he is always talking about it. I really wanted to know why he liked me with James so much, so I was going to bring it up to him later.

I still haven't told Kendall or my parents yet, but I was going to do that real soon. I decided to just tell Kendall first, and just hope for the best, but I had a feeling he was going to be really upset with me. James thinks Kendall is understanding, and he is most of the time, but I know he wont be understanding when it comes to this.

I knew my parents were going to freak out when they find out, but I have to tell them anyway. They are beyond strict and they've always wanted me to stay as pure as I possibly could, but it didn't work out that way. I tried to wait to lose my v-card, but its not easy when I'm a hormonal teenage boy. I know my parents are going to kill me for sure.

I met up with Camille and Carlos at our favorite pizza place, and we sat down in one of the booths. Carlos was sipping his soda, and Camille was waiting for me to start talking. I had to admit that I was nervous to tell them, but I had to do it. They're my friends and I need them so much right now.

"Okay, so I um talked to James," I said.

"And what did he say? It wasn't bad was it?" Camille asked.

"No not really. I mean, he fainted and-"

"He did? That's funny," Carlos said, with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Camille said. "What happened after that?"

"We talked about what we were going to do, and we both decided to keep the baby," I said.

"What!" Camille and Carlos said.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but we want to do this," I said.

"Why, though? Having a baby is really hard and it gets in the way of a thought of things," Camille said.

"And it sleeps and poops, and that's about it," Carlos said.

"I know having a baby is no picnic, but we don't want to abort it or put it up," I said.

"Okay, but what about school? You graduate next year and there's no way you'll be able to do it," Camille said.

"I can finish this year, and then try to finish my senior year," I said.

"You're nuts," Camille said.

"What about over the summer? We wont get to hang out anymore," Carlos said.

"I can try," I said.

"Logan, this is a huge responsibility and I just don't think you're cut out for it," Camille said.

"I know I can do this. James is going to be with me and we can handle a baby," I said.

"Okay so lets say that does work out, but what about Kendall? I don't think he's going to be happy when he finds out about this," Camille said.

"I know that, but I still want to try and work it out with him. I love him and I want to be with him," I said.

"Or just dump Kendall and be with James. It makes sense," Carlos said.

"Why do you want me with James so much?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged. "He's a nice guy I guess," he said.

"Kendall is too," I said.

"Not really. You'll see what I'm talking about when you tell him your secret," Carlos said.

"Just tell me why you want me to be with James so bad. Yeah, he's nice and all, but there has to be more to it. Do you like Kendall or something?" I asked.

"What! That's weird!" Carlos said.

"Then why do you want me with James so bad!" I said.

"Guys! Knock it off. People are starting to stare," Camille said.

Carlos and I glared at each other, then I turned away from him when our pizza arrived. Carlos clapped his hands excitedly, and he immediately piled on a few slices of pizza on his plate. I took the smallest slice and I placed it on my plate, but I didn't touch it.

"Still nauseous?" Camille asked.

"A little bit," I said.

"Then can I have your slice?" Carlos asked.

"No. I'm eating for two now," I said.

"So when are you going to tell Kendall?" Camille asked.

"I guess tomorrow. My mom wants me to stay home and get better, but I need to go to school. I'm getting really behind and I think Kendall is getting frustrated with me," I said.

"Well I hope things go as planned for you," Camille said.

"I'm terrified to tell him," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll uh…." Camille trailed off.

"Yeah," I said, sadly.

Camille gave me a sad smile, then she went back to eating. Carlos tried to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working for me. I didn't know how I was going to tell Kendall, but I'm out of time. He's going to find out, and I'm scared of his reaction. I just hope he gives me a chance to explain and that we can work it out. But I have a feeling that things are over between us.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

It was Monday morning, and like every morning, I found myself puking in the bathroom. I hated morning sickness, and I couldn't wait for it to end, but that wasn't until the end of my first trimester. Well I was hoping that's when its supposed to end. Every pregnancy is different.

I stood up from the tile floor and flushed the toilet. I was praying that my parents didn't hear me. My mom would definitely make sure that I stayed home today, but I didn't want to. I had very important things to do today, and I wasn't going to let morning sickness get in the way of that.

I brushed my teeth really well, then I went back into my bedroom to get ready. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tee and a blue pull over hoodie. I gathered what I needed for school, then I went downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was making breakfast and my dad was reading the paper at the table. I wasn't that hungry, so I settled for toast.

"Logan, are you sure you're feeling up to school today?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay. But if you feel sick come home," my mom said.

"Joanna, stop babying him. He's a man and he can suck it up," my dad said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the toast from the toaster, then I left. I didn't want to spend another minute in that kitchen; my dad just irritates me and I didn't want to be around him. I was already feeling crappy and nervous, and he just made me feel worse. I'm so scared to tell them what's going on, but I knew I had to do it. I just wish I didn't have to.

I arrived at school and I was surprised that Kendall wasn't here yet. I thought maybe James would be here to help cheer me up, but he wasn't at school either. I let out a sigh and walked over to my locker, and grabbed a few things. I heard Camille and Carlos coming this way, and I was glad I had someone here.

"Hey, Logan," Carlos said.

"Hey," I said.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"I'm just really scared," I said.

"Just relax. Things shouldn't be that bad," Camille said.

"Yeah," I said.

"When are you going to tell him?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You could do it now. Here he comes," Camille said.

"Go away!" I said.

Camille and Carlos nodded, and they quickly ran down the hall. Kendall walked over to me and he a had a huge grin on his face. I knew he was glad to see me, but I felt bad because I was going to crush him. I wasn't ready for this, but I had to do it.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall said.

"Hey," I said.

"Are you feeling better?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I guess so," I said.

"That's good. I missed you so much," Kendall said.

"I missed you too," I said.

Kendall smiled and leaned down to press his lips to mine. Usually when he kisses me I feel a spark, but this time there was nothing. I thought it was weird, but I just shrugged it off.

"Um Kendall?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I really need to tell you something," I said.

"Can it wait till later? I have hockey practice today. Can we talk after school?" Kendall asked.

"Um sure," I said.

"Great. I'll see you later," Kendall said.

I nodded and he kissed me again, then he was gone. I let out a sigh and I leaned against my locker. I was close to telling him, but not close enough. I really wanted to get this out of the way, but I guess I'll have to wait.

The rest of the day was a blur. All I could think about was Kendall, and how he was going to react. I was so scared and no one could calm me down. I tried talking to James in choir, but I didn't get a chance to tell him everything. We were going over a new song, and I had no time to talk to anyone.

Finally, it was the end of the day and my stomach was doing flips. It was time to tell Kendall and I was beyond terrified. I just wanted to go home and forget about everything, but I couldn't do that. Kendall had to know what's going on, and he has to know now.

I slowly walked into the gym and I saw the hockey team leaving the locker room. I didn't see Kendall and I figured he was still changing or something. I let out a sigh and walked into the locker room. I found Kendall sitting by his locker and he was gathering up his duffle bag. He looked up at me and he smiled.

"Hey. Um let me just finish up and we can talk," he said.

"Can we just talk now? No one else is here and we can talk in private," I said.

"Yeah okay. Shoot," Kendall said.

"Um well first you have to promise not to walk away or yell okay? I just need you to listen," I said.

"Okay. I promise," Kendall said.

"First I want to say that I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and-"

"Hurt me? Logie, what are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"I…..I cheated on you," I whispered.

"What!" Kendall said, as he stood up to face me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Who are you fucking behind my back!" Kendall yelled.

"Ja-James," I said.

Kendall let out a sigh and he ran his hand through his hair. I knew he was upset with me, and I wasn't even finished telling him everything. I had a feeling things were going to get worse.

"For how long?" Kendall asked.

"We slept together the day I went over to his house. I swear I never meant to do anything. It was an accident, Kendall," I said.

"Why would you do this to me? Am I not good enough for you or something? Am I not giving you enough and you had to go fuck James?" Kendall asked.

"I'm so sorry. I love you, Kendall and I want to be with you. I made a mistake and-"

"I can't believe you did that. I thought I was doing a good job pleasing you, but apparently it wasn't good enough," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I want to be with you and I want us to work," I said.

"How are we supposed to make it work when you cheated on me! I don't want to be with you! Why would I when all you did was hurt me!" Kendall yelled.

"Please? I need you so much," I said.

"Forget it, Logan," Kendall said.

"Please? Please, just listen to me!" I yelled.

"I don't want to hear it," Kendall said.

"But I need you!" I yelled.

"No you don't! Go be with James since you love fucking him so much!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, please? I love you and I want to work this out. Please, can we fix this?" I asked.

"Get out," Kendall said.

"I'm not leaving until we fix this," I said.

"Get the fuck out!" Kendall said, as he pushed me against the locker.

"Don't touch me or the baby!" I yelled.

"What baby?" Kendall asked.

"I'm pregnant…and James is the father," I said.

Kendall screamed in anger and I flinched when his fist collided with the locker door. I wanted to get out of here, but I couldn't leave just yet. I had to fix things with Kendall.

"Kendall, I'm sorry," I said.

"Get the fuck out! I never want to see you again!" Kendall yelled.

"But I love you," I said.

"Get out!" Kendall screamed.

I turned away from him and ran out of the locker room, tears pouring down my face. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be with Kendall, but he didn't want me. I knew he wasn't going to take the news well, but I was at least hoping that he would give me another chance. Things didn't go the way I hoped, and now I didn't know what to do. I wish I never did what I did.

**A/N: So yeah Kendall knows, and I told you guys that it wasn't going to be good. I kinda feel bad for Logan, but then again it was his fault. And he still needs to tell his parents. Poor Logie. I will update soon k? **

**Lots of love- Lex =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank ** **gleechild**, **BTRCutie,** **fanmin**,** jamesmaslowlover, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, Sir RCCS, rawbbles, It means a lot =)**

**James's POV**

Today, school was just weird. I noticed that Logan was acting different, and I had a feeling it was because of the whole Kendall thing. He was going to tell him and I wanted to be there, but Logan wanted to do this on his own. I wanted to be there because I was at fault too, but I never got to talk to Logan about it.

I tried talking to him during choir, but we never got the chance. I had to admit I was scared for him, but Kendall was nice and I figured things would go fine. Kendall should understand that it was a mistake and just let it go. But I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. I tried to ignore the feeling, but it wasn't easy.

I didn't understand how this day turned so crappy. This morning was normal and fine, then things went down hill. I spent my day with Kendall and he was in a good mood, so I had a feeling that he wouldn't be so upset when Logan did tell him. I felt guilty when I was around Kendall, but I tried my best not to show it. I didn't want him to question me; he was going to find out soon.

When school was over, Logan was the first to leave and I knew where he was going. I was going to leave myself, but I wanted to wait for him. I still couldn't fight the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I didn't want to leave Logan alone. He needs me right now, and I'm not going anywhere.

I waited patiently by my car, and I let out a sigh when Logan still didn't show up. I felt like texting him, but he was really busy right now and getting a text from me wasn't going to help the current situation. I was really worried about him, but he could do this.

After a while, I decided to see if he was okay. A part of me was hoping that Kendall took the news well and the two were off making out or something, but the other half was hoping that Kendall broke up with Logan. I know its wrong for me to want that, but I like Logan a lot and I want him so bad. I just wish he could see that.

I wandered around the deserted school, but there was no sign of Logan. I was starting to get even more worried when I didn't find him. I kept telling myself that he was okay, but I had a feeling that he wasn't. I had to find him, and fast.

I walked out of the building and decided to check the side of it. I stopped walking when I heard small whimpers. At first I thought I was just hearing things, but then the whimpers started to get louder. I knew it was Logan and I ran towards the soft cries.

I found him behind the school and he was sitting with his back against the wall. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and he had his head buried in his arms. The whimpers were no longer soft, and I could hear him sobbing. His whole body was shaking and I felt my heartbreak.

I took a few steps closer to Logan, and his head snapped up. When he saw it was me, he started sobbing again and I quickly rushed over to him. I sat down next to him and pulled him into my arms. He buried his face into my chest and cried harder.

"Shh. Its okay, Logan. Everything's okay," I said.

"N-no its not. Ke-Kendall hates m-me," Logan whimpered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He doesn't want me. He hates me, James," Logan said.

"Look, he doesn't hate you. He's just-"

"No! He doesn't want me anymore," Logan said.

"I thought you wanted to work things out with him," I said.

"I tried, but he didn't want to listen. He's done with me and its all my fault," Logan said.

"Its my fault too. I should've been there when you told him," I said.

"He would've killed you. He almost hurt me," Logan said.

"What! Logan, I told you I should've went with you. He could've hurt you and the baby," I said.

"But he didn't. I'm fine," Logan said.

"Just please stay away from him," I said.

"I need to fix this," Logan said.

"No you don't. If he doesn't want you, then be with someone who does," I said.

"I cant forget about him. I love him so much and I need to make things right," Logan said.

"Don't try and fix it. Obviously he doesn't care enough to even want to work things out with you. Just let him go," I said.

Logan sighed and nodded his head, but I knew he didn't agree with me. I understand that he loves Kendall and that he wants to fix things, but I don't want him to. Kendall almost hurt Logan, and I don't want him getting near Kendall again. I want Logan to be safe and in order for that to happen, he needs to avoid Kendall.

I just wish Logan could see that I'm the one he needs. I will treat him better and never ever hurt him. He means a lot to me, but he doesn't see that. All he wants is Kendall, and I wish he would want me.

**A/N: Sorry its so short, but im having a horrible evening. I want to type more, but I feel crappy. Im sorry guys, but I will update when I feel better. Anyway, thank u guys so much for everything.**

**Lots of love-Lex**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank BTRCutie,** **fanmin**,** kobrakid girl, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, Sir RCCS, rawbbles, xbigtimerusherx, BTR's my life, **jamesmaslowlover, ****BTR-aholic, and **Hikari no Kasai It means a lot =)**

**Logan's POV**

Once I was calm again, James helped me up and pulled me into a hug. I held onto him tightly and never wanted to let him go. I needed someone right now and James was that person. I had other friends who could comfort me, but right now I needed James more then anyone else.

I really like James, but I still love Kendall. I've been in love with Kendall for a long time and I'm not ready to let him go. I understand that he's upset with me, but I think he just needs some time to cool off. I want to work things out with Kendall, but I don't know if he would want to do the same.

James pulled away from me and I lifted up my head to look at him. He cupped my face and brushed away some of my tears, then he kissed the top of my head. I started to feel a little better, but not completely.

"Are you okay to drive?" James asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Okay. Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely," James said.

"I will," I said.

James nodded and he started to lead me over to my car. I really wish we didn't have to go our separate ways, but I didn't want to get into any trouble with my parents. I was already late for dinner, and I knew I was going to be questioned by my dad. I wanted to go with James, but I knew I couldn't do that.

James gave me another kiss on the head, then he walked over to his car. I let out a sad sigh and climbed into mine. I waited for James to leave, then I started the car and headed home. I tried to come up with an excuse for why I was late, but my mind was blanking. All I could thing about was Kendall, and I started to cry again.

I tried to wipe my tears away so I don't get questioned for that, but my tears kept falling. I didn't know what I was going to do about Kendall, James and the baby. I thought I could raise the baby with James, but then that means I will never get to be with Kendall again. I didn't know what I was going to do.

I pulled up to the house and I parked the car, then I slowly climbed out. My nose was a little stuffy from all the crying I've been doing, and I could tell that my eyes were red. Hopefully, I could just go to my room and not have to worry about my parents. I just wanted to be alone for a while and they need to understand that.

I opened the front door, and I could hear my parents talking in the kitchen. I quietly closed the door behind me, and I headed towards the stairs. I didn't make it far because I heard footsteps come into the living room. My parents walked into the living room and I turned around to face them.

"Logan?" my mom asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where have you been? Dinner was ready half an hour ago and-"

"Sorry. I was doing something and I lost track of the time," I said.

"Sweetheart, have you been crying?" my mom asked.

"No," I said.

"Logan, come here," my mom said.

"Mom, I really just want to be alone and-"

"Listen to your mother," my dad said, sternly.

I let out a sigh and walked back down the stairs and towards my parents. My mom cupped my face to check for any signs of injury, and I pulled away from her in annoyance.

"Mom, I said I was fine. Can I please go to my room now?" I asked.

"Logan, what happened today?" my mom asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Don't lie to us," my dad said.

"Can we please just drop this? I want to be alone," I said.

"Logan, tell us what happened or you're grounded," my dad said.

I sighed. "Kendall broke up with me," I said.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," my mom said.

"Why did he do that?" my dad asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"He didn't try to have sex with you, did he? I swear if he tried to do anything funny I'll-"

"Dad! He didn't try to do that," I said.

"Then what happened?" my mom asked. "You two were so happy."

"I cant tell you," I said.

"Logan, tell us right now," my dad said.

"I cant," I said.

"Why not?" my mom asked.

"You wouldn't understand," I said.

"Tell us right now!" my dad yelled.

I shook my head and went to leave, but stopped when my dad grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Tell us what's going on right now or you'll be sorry," my dad said.

I let out a whimper when he gripped my wrist harder. I tried to pull away from him, but he was much stronger then I am.

"D-dad, please let me go," I said.

"Honey, let him go," my mom said.

"No! Joanna, he's hiding something from us," my dad said.

"All teenagers do. Just leave him alone," my mom said.

"Not until I get an answer," my dad said.

"Please let me go. I want to be alone," I said.

"Sweetie, just tell us what's going on," my mom said.

"I….I-I'm….pregnant," I whimpered.

My mother gasped and I could see the anger building in my fathers' eyes. He let me go, but I didn't run like I wanted to. I just stood there, frozen with fear.

"Lo-Logan, how did this happen?" my mom asked.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You told us you weren't sexually active," my dad said.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened," I said.

"And Kendall's the father?" my mom asked.

"Um-"

"I'm going to kill that boy!" my dad yelled.

"No! It's not his fault!" I said.

"Then who did this to you, huh?" my dad asked.

"I slept with James and-"

"James? The boy you helped with math?" my dad asked.

"Y-yes. We didn't mean for anything to happen. I'm so sorry," I said.

"Logan, we raised you better then this," my mom said.

"I know," I said.

"You can't just sleep around like a whore," my dad said.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened," I said.

"I knew we should've of sent you to that private school," my mom said.

"No I don't need to go there. I'm fine at this school," I said.

"Obviously not. You're throwing away your future," my dad said.

"No I'm not. I can still go to school and finish. James is going to be here and-"

"You are getting rid of that baby. Its going to ruin everything," my dad said.

"No, dad. I'm not going to kill it," I said.

My dad ignored me and turned to my mother. "Get an appointment set up at the clinic," he said.

"No! I'm not aborting it!" I yelled.

"Enough! You don't get to make the decision. This is what's best for you," my dad said.

"This is my baby and my body and I get to say what happens! Not you!" I yelled.

"You either get rid of it or get out of my house!" my dad yelled.

I turned away from my parents and ran out of the house. I jumped into my car and quickly pulled out of the driveway. Tears started to run down my face, then I was sobbing. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't do it.

I was so hurt and I didn't know what to do. My parents hated me and I knew I couldn't go back. It would be a mistake to go back to a place where my unborn child wasn't wanted. I didn't want to deal with my parents at all.

I didn't know what to do or where to go, but I knew I had to find James. I need him so much right now.

**A/N: Well i am feeling so much better and i want to thank u guys for all the lovely reviews. those made me feel a lot better =). i hope u guys liked this chapter . i will update soon okay? anyway, thank u guys so much. i love u all! =D bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the chapter now showing up. fanfiction is just being weird. i hope it works this time. Than you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank BTRCutie,** **gleechild**, **fanmin**,** kobrakid girl, Hikari no Kasai, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, ****BTR-aholic, **xbigtimerusherx, ****** BTRlover2211, jenizzleoffdachain, ****jamesmaslowlover, **Jazckson, ****** Sir RCCS, and rawbbles, It means a lot =)**

**James's POV**

I sat quietly on my bed and I kept my eyes on my phone. Logan had said that he would call me once he gets home, but he hasn't called yet and I was getting worried. At first I thought he was just a little busy at the moment, but then my mind started to wander to other ideas. Maybe he got stuck in traffic or something, or maybe he got in a car accident and… no Logan was okay. He was probably just a little busy.

I was about to call him, but I stopped when I heard my mom calling me. It was time for dinner, but I wasn't hungry at the moment. I was nervous about Logan and he was all I could think about. I was hoping that he was okay, but I had a feeling something was wrong. It was the same feeling I had when I found him crying outside of the school building. I tried to not worry, but I couldn't help it.

I went down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. My mom sat down next to me and she immediately poured herself a glass of wine. I figured she had a bad day or something, but I didn't ask her about it. The last thing I need is for her to complain about stupid people when I couldn't care less.

"How was school?" she asked.

"It was alright. Logan is upset though," I said.

"Logan?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. He's my friend. Remember he helped me with math?" I said.

"Oh yes. I remember him now," my mom said.

"Yup," I said.

"How's your other friend? I think he's name is uh Kevin or something," my mom said.

"Its Kendall, and I don't know how he is. We didn't talk much today," I said.

"Oh that's too bad. You should invite him over sometime. I can even show his mother some of my facial products," my mom said.

"I don't know," I said.

My mom opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when her phone started to ring. She quickly answered it and went upstairs to talk. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my food. She never cares to talk to me because work is far more important, but I don't care.

I heard the doorbell ring and I stood up to get the door. I went into the living room and I opened the door. Logan looked up at me and I could see tears pouring down his face. I immediately pulled him into the house and into my arms.

Logan started to whimper and then he started crying. I held onto him tightly as I tried to calm him down, but his tears kept flowing. I had a feeling something happened with Kendall again.

"Logan, what happened?" I asked.

"M-my dad k-kicked me o-out," Logan said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"They know," Logan said.

"Know what? About the baby?" I asked.

Logan nodded, then he broke down again. I pulled him back into my arms and I rubbed his back soothingly. I didn't think he was going to tell his parents so soon, but things change I guess. I couldn't believe that they kicked him out for something like this; parents are supposed to be there for their kids, but I guess his were different.

I pulled away from Logan, then I led him over to the couch. He sat down and I quickly went into the kitchen to get him some water. I could hear him whimpering and it broke my heart. I hated seeing Logan cry; it was just something I couldn't handle.

I went back into the living room and I handed him the glass. Logan took a small sip, the he set it down on the coffee table. I sat back down next to him and he immediately clung to me. I wrapped my arms around him and I kissed the top of his head.

He calmed down after a few minutes, then he pulled away from me and wiped his eyes. I handed him a tissue and he wiped his puffy eyes. I went to give him the glass of water, but he shook his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be," Logan said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I told them that I was pregnant and they called me a whore," Logan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because its yours," Logan said.

"You're not a whore okay? Your parents are just stupid," I said.

"I don't know what to do. They kicked me out and-"

"Why did they kick you out?" I asked.

"My dad said I either abort the baby or get out, so I left," Logan said.

"That's horrible. Look, you can stay here as long as you want okay? There is plenty of room," I said.

"Really? You would let me stay here?" Logan asked.

"Of course. I would never send you and the baby back out there," I said.

"Thanks, James. I guess you do care about others," Logan said.

"What? Did you think I'm just some pretty boy that only cares about myself?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"I know I come off that way, but I do care about my friends and the ones I love," I said.

Logan nodded, then he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I was about to ask why he did that, but I never got the chance. I could hear my mom coming down the stairs.

"James, who was at the door?" she asked.

She stopped when she saw Logan and I sitting on the couch. She gave Logan a small smile, then she turned to me for answers.

"Mom, this is Logan and he needs a place to stay tonight," I said.

"Oh. Um okay. James, can I talk to you for a second?" my mom asked.

I nodded, then I stood up from the couch and I followed my mom into the kitchen. I was hoping she wasn't angry about this, but I had a feeling she wasn't going to be so happy.

"James, why is he here?" my mom asked.

"I just told you. He needs a place to stay and-"

"So you invited him to stay here?" my mom asked.

"He really needs to stay with us. His parents kicked him out and-"

"Does he do drugs?" my mom asked.

"No," I said.

"He probably smokes or robs or-"

"Mom! He doesn't do any of those things. He's really nice. His parents just got upset with him and kicked him out," I said.

"How long does he need to stay?" my mom asked.

"Just until things get better," I said.

"Fine, but he stays down here. I don't want him trying to stab us in our sleep or something," my mom said.

"Mom, he wont do that. Just lay off," I said.

"Fine," my mom said.

I rolled my eyes, then I went back into the living room. Logan looked up at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. I gave him a smile and he gave me a small smile back. I sat down next to him again, but he didn't get near me.

"You can stay," I said.

Logan smiled, then he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, James," he said.

"No problem. Lets go up to my room and you can relax," I said.

Logan nodded and I helped him up, then we went upstairs to my room. Logan seemed nervous when we went inside, and I figured he was remembering that night between us. This was in fact where it all begin. I tried to make him feel better, but I could tell he was still nervous.

"Um you can have my bed if you want. I don't mind the couch," I said.

"No its okay," Logan said.

"I insist. Besides, you're the pregnant one and you need to be really comfortable," I said.

"James, I'll be fine," Logan said.

"Fine, but at least let me help you out of those clothes," I said.

Logan's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" he asked.

"Not like that. I meant let me help you get into something more comfy. I think I have some sweats around here," I said.

Logan nodded, and I went to my dresser to find something. I found him one of my old pair of sweats, then I found him a shirt. It was a little big, but I couldn't wait to see him in it.

I handed Logan the clothes, then he went to the bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later, and I smiled when I saw him. The pants seemed to fit him, but the shirt was really big on him. He looked adorable.

"The shirt doesn't fit," he said.

"I know, but you look cute," I said.

Logan blushed and I let out a chuckle. I motioned for him to come over and I pulled him down with me on my bed. Logan snuggled next to me and I started to tickle him. He squirmed and giggled, and I couldn't help but tickle him more.

"James, stop!" Logan said.

I stopped tickling him and our eyes met. We both started to lean in, but we were interrupted when my mom knocked on the door.

"Boys, its almost time for bed," she said.

"Got it!" I said.

I waited until she was gone, then I turned back to Logan. I went to lean in again, but he moved away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I should go to bed," he said.

"Just sleep here," I said.

"But-"

"Please?" I begged.

Logan let out a sigh, then he crawled back onto the bed. I pulled him against me and he rested his head on my chest.

"Good night, James," Logan said.

"Good night, Logan," I said.

Logan snuggled into me, then he fell asleep. I kissed the top of his head, then I reached over and turned the lamp off. I gave Logan another kiss, then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:AWW Jagan! Its so cute! Lol anyway I hope u guys liked this chap. I already have a few chaps planned and lets just say it involves Kendall. Well thank u guys so much and I will update later. Love u all! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank BTRCutie,** **gleechild**, **Fallenangelqueen, Scarlett, xbigtimerusherx, ****jamesmaslowlover, kobrakid girl, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, Jazckson, SirRCCS, rawbbles, and Hikari no Kasai. It means a lot =)**

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a yawn. I turned my head and I was met with a sleeping James. Even when he was asleep he looked amazing, and I couldn't help but kiss his nose. He wiggled his nose, then he groaned and turned over. I let out a soft chuckle, then I turned away from him and my eyes landed on the alarm clock.

It was only six-thirty, so I decided to just go back to sleep and get up later. I snuggled closer to James and I let out a sigh when I felt his warm body come into contact with mine. I bit my lip and slowly placed my arm over his waist. James shifted in his sleep and I held my breath, but he never woke up. I let out a sigh of relief and I kept my arm around him.

Right as my eyes started to close, I was hit with nausea. I tried to just ignore the feeling in my stomach, but it was impossible. I could feel the vomit rushing up my throat, and I quickly got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

I fell in front of the toilet and I emptied whatever was in my stomach. I pulled away for a second, only to lurch forward when the smell of my vomit hit my nose. I flinched when I felt hands on my back, but I quickly relaxed when I realized it was James. I didn't want him to see me like this, but since I was living with him, he might as well start getting used to it.

Once I was done, I pulled away and I quickly flushed the toilet before the smell got to me again. I leaned against the wall and James sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and James brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"A little," I said.

"If you want you can stay home and I can take care of you," James said.

"No I cant miss anymore school. I need to go," I said.

"But you're pregnant," James said.

"I know, but I'm not dropping out of school. I plan on finishing," I said.

"Okay, but I just don't like seeing you so sick," James said.

"I know, but morning sickness doesn't last forever," I said.

"Okay good. Um I guess I'll get us some breakfast," James said.

"Are you sure? You can just go back to sleep," I said.

"Nah its okay. Besides, we're already up," James said.

"Okay. Let me just clean up," I said.

"I'll find you a toothbrush and a smaller shirt," James said.

I nodded and James helped me up off the floor, then we went back into his bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and James started to look through his dresser for a smaller shirt for me.

"Aha! I found one," James said.

He gave me a red t-shirt and it actually looked like it would fit. James handed me the shirt, then he went into the bathroom to find me a toothbrush. I stood up from the bed and removed the shirt I had on, then I reached for the red one. James walked into the room and we both froze. James's eyes scanned over my upper body and I could feel my cheeks heating up. James cleared his throat, then he gave me the toothbrush.

"Um I'll go and uh let you get ready," he said.

I nodded and James left the room. I quickly pulled the t-shirt on, then I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was ready for the day, I went downstairs and I could hear James and his mom in the kitchen. I really didn't want to go in there because I have a feeling that his mother didn't like me, but I decided to just suck it up. She was the one who let me stay in her home.

"Good morning," I said.

James's mom gave me a small smile, then she walked out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh and James placed his hand over my shoulder.

"Don't worry about her," James said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Look, we'll just head to school and then come home and we can relax. Just don't worry about anything okay?" James said.

"Okay," I said.

After we had breakfast, we left the house. I was nervous about going to school because I knew I would see Kendall around, but I was hoping that he was calmer now. I still wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know if he would want to talk to me. I doubt it he would, but I still had to try.

The drive to school was silent, and James kept looking over at me. I still didn't feel that good, but I didn't tell him that. He's already a little worried about me and I don't need him to freak out even more.

"Hey um, James?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"When are we going to tell your mom about the baby?" I asked.

"Um I don't know. I mean we have to tell her, but I don't want to do it now. I want her to warm up to you first," James said.

"What if she never does? She doesn't like me at all," I said.

"I know, but she'll come around. She's going to have to. I mean, you're having my baby," James said.

"Yeah," I said.

James reached over and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry about it okay? Everything will be fine," he said.

I nodded and James flashed me his perfect smile. I felt my face heat up again and I turned away towards the window. The school came into view and I felt my stomach doing flips. I didn't want to be here, but I didn't have a choice.

James parked his car, then we both got out and headed towards the building. I felt relieved when I didn't see Kendall right away, and I was hoping that we didn't bump into him at all. I was afraid for James.

I spotted Carlos and Camille, and they immediately walked over to James and I. Carlos had a smile on his face and I figured it was because I was with James. I wasn't in a relationship with him, but I think Carlos thought that.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kendall?" I asked.

"Not yet. Why?" Camille asked.

"Just wondering," I said.

"Logan, I'll be fine," James said.

"I know, but-"

"James!"

I felt my heart almost stop when I heard Kendall's voice. I didn't want him to get near James, but I wasn't strong enough to hold Kendall off. I took a deep breath, then I turned around to see Kendall walking towards us. James squeezed my hand, but it didn't make me feel better.

Carlos and Camille looked worried, and I wished they would just leave. Kendall came up to us and he pushed my friends out of the way, making Camille yelp in surprise. I could see the anger in Kendall's eyes, and my heart was beating rapidly.

"Kendall," James said, calmly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you think I wasn't going to find out?" Kendall asked.

"I was going to tell you and-"

"Bullshit! You were going to keep fucking him behind my back. I thought you were my friend," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm sorry," James said.

"Sorry? You're sorry! It doesn't work like that, James!" Kendall yelled.

I noticed that he was causing a scene and people were starting to stare at us. I didn't think Kendall was going to do this in front of everyone, but I wanted him to stop.

"Kendall, stop," I said.

"No! I trusted both of you and now you're gonna get it," Kendall said.

"You are not touching him or my baby." James said.

Kendall clenched his fists, then his fist collided with James's face. I screamed for Kendall to stop, but he ignored me and continued to beat up James. James punched Kendall a few times in the face, making him stumble backwards, but he shook it off and continued to go after James.

I tried to break them up, but I stopped when I was hit in the face. I stumbled back into one of the lockers, and I slid down to the floor. James punched Kendall hard in the face, and he hit the floor. James quickly rushed over to me and was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. The room was spinning, then everything went black.

**A/N: I told u guys that there would be some Kendall and James stuff, but I bet you guys didn't think Logan would be involved, huh? Or maybe you did. Idk. Anyway, I hope u guys like the chap and I will update soon. Bye =D oh um to bother anyone, but i was wondering if u guys can vote for me for best mpreg in the BTR slash awards. i think it would be pretty cool to win, but its whatever lol. anyway, thank u guys so much.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank BTRCutie,** **gleechild**, **Scarlett, xbigtimerusherx, jamesmaslowlover, kobrakid girl, SirRCCS, rawbbles, ******BTR-aholic, ******and shyguy3896. It means a lot =)**

**James's POV**

I started to panic when Logan fell to the floor. I tried talking to him, but he wasn't responding. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, then he was out cold. I tried to wake him up, but he still didn't respond to me. Camille and Carlos were freaking out, but I tried to stay calm. I couldn't lose it now; Logan needed me.

I turned away from Logan when I heard Kendall groan. He sat up and he placed his hand over his head. I felt my blood start to boil and I wanted to beat the shit out of Kendall. He was the one who hit Logan and did this to him. Kendall crawled over to Logan, but I shoved him out of the way.

"You did this to him. Now back off," I said.

"James, move," Kendall said.

"No you move. He doesn't need you," I said.

"He's my boyfriend," Kendall said.

"Correction, he _was _your boyfriend. He's mine now," I said.

Kendall stood up from the floor and he kicked one of the lockers, then he walked away. I watched him go, then I turned back to the still unconscious Logan. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. I was starting to get worried and I was hoping that he and the baby were okay.

"James?" Carlos asked.

"Call 911," I said.

Carlos nodded and he quickly pulled out his phone. Everyone in the hallway was staring and whispering to their friends. I wish they would just go away, but they never left the scene. A few teachers came over and I recognized a few of them. Ms. Collins kneeled down next to me and she started to inspect Logan.

"He needs medical attention," she said.

"I know that," I growled.

I didn't mean to talk to one of my teachers that way, but I wasn't very happy at the moment. Logan was hurt and everyone around me was being stupid, and I wanted them to go away. I could hear Carlos screaming into his phone, and Camille had to take the phone away and talk to the operator.

I heard Logan groan and I quickly turned towards him. His eyes fluttered open and I pulled him into a hug. He yelped and I pulled away from him.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked.

"It hurts," he whispered.

"Shh. An ambulance is on the way," I said.

"You're bleeding," he said.

"Don't worry about me. You need more help," I said.

Logan nodded and his eyes started to flutter again. I wanted him to stay with me, but he was having a difficult time doing that. The ambulance arrived and I felt a little better. Now Logan can be taken care of.

The paramedics placed Logan on a gurney and they took him out to the ambulance. I wasn't allowed to go with him, so I got in my own car and followed him to the hospital. By the time I got there, Logan was already in a room and I had to wait for him. I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't allowed.

I felt like calling his parents, but I didn't know how to contact them. I decided to just call my mom and tell her what's going on, but I never got the chance because a nurse took me to the back so I could get cleaned up. My injuries weren't horrible, but Kendall did manage to jack up my perfect face.

My lip was split and I had a black eye. I literally screamed when I saw how bad I looked, but I calmed down. At least I was somewhat okay; Logan was the one who got knocked out and I was worried about him and the baby. I was glad he didn't get hit in the stomach, but I wish he never got hit at all. He shouldn't have interfered, but I understood why he did.

Once I was cleaned up, I was sent back to the waiting room. I sat down in a chair, but I couldn't sit for long. I was so worried about Logan and I had to see him and make sure he was okay. This was all my fault that this happened. I was the one who went after him when he was with Kendall; I was the one who knocked him up and made Kendall hate him. All of this was my fault.

I stopped pacing the room when a doctor came up to me. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and she looked to be in her late thirties. I was hoping that she was going to tell me that Logan was okay and that I was allowed to see him.

"Is Logan okay?" I asked.

"He's doing just fine, but he needs to rest," the doctor said.

"And is the baby okay?" I asked.

"Yes. They are both fine, but Logan needs to make sure to avoid fights and other types of violence," the doctor said.

I nodded. "Can I see him?" I asked.

"Follow me," she said.

I followed the doctor down the hall and she led to one of the rooms. She opened the door and I found Logan laying down on the bed. I quickly went in there and I sat down in the chair next to him. I took his hand in mine and I rubbed it soothingly.

"When will he wake up?" I asked.

"Soon," the doctor said.

I nodded and the doctor left the room. I turned back to Logan and I could see a huge bruise forming on his cheek. I felt so angry with myself for causing Logan to be in so much pain. This was all my fault that he was hurt.

I snapped out of it when I heard Logan groan. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up and turned to look at me. He smiled at me weakly and I smiled back.

"James?" he asked.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Sort of. My face hurts though," Logan said.

"You have a pretty bad bruise on your right cheek, but other then that you're going to be fine," I said.

"Is the baby okay?" Logan asked.

"Yup," I said.

"And Kendall? How is he?" Logan asked.

"Does it matter? He was the one who hit you," I said.

"He didn't mean it," Logan said.

"Stop thinking about him. He was the who hurt you and he did it twice," I said.

"I know, but I still-"

"I know you do, but please don't say it. I can't handle hearing it," I said.

"I'm so sorry, James. This is all my fault," Logan said.

"No its not. I was the one who screwed up by going after you and ruining everything," I said.

"But its my fault too. I should've stopped you," Logan said.

"Yeah, but we can't change the past," I said.

"Do you think what we did was a mistake?" Logan asked.

"No. I mean, what we did was wrong, but right at the same time. Maybe we were meant to fool around and have a baby together," I said.

"But we're doing this all wrong. I wanted to get to know you first, but I never got the chance," Logan said.

"I know, but we still have time. We have nine months to decide if we should be together or not," I said.

Logan nodded and he looked down at his lap. I placed my hand under his chin and I made him look back up at me.

"Don't worry okay? Everything's going to be fine," I said.

"Okay. Um I guess I should call my parents," Logan said.

"Don't call them. They will just make you go back home with them. Just stay with me a little longer," I said.

"But your mom doesn't like me and-"

"But I like you," I said.

"We still have to tell her about the baby," Logan said.

"We can tell her later," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

A few hours later, Logan was free to go and I helped him get out of bed. I gave him his clothes and he went to the small bathroom to change. When we came out, we went to the front desk and he signed a few papers, then we were free to go.

I helped him into the car, and he winced in pain. I figured he was just sore from hitting the lockers and the floor. Since I wasn't that hurt, I could probably go back to school, but I would rather take care of Logan. He needed me right now.

I pulled up to my house and I shut the car off. I quickly got out and I helped Logan out of the car, then we went into the house. I sat him down on the couch, then I went to get an ice pack for his swollen cheek. I sat down next to him and I placed the ice pack to his face, making him wince.

"Its okay," I said.

"It hurts," Logan said.

"I know, but this should help. Why did you get involved?" I asked.

"I didn't want you two fighting. I was afraid that you guys would get hurt," Logan said.

"But you're the one who got really hurt instead," I said.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Its okay," I said.

We both looked up when the front door opened. I figured my mom was home early because the school or hospital called her. She walked into the room and she gasped when she saw Logan and I.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, mom. It was just a small fight," I said.

"Look at your face! Your beautiful face is-"

"Mom, I know," I said.

"We need to get it fixed. How can you be the face for my company looking like that?" my mom asked.

"Mom! I don't want to work for you and I don't care about how I look right now!" I said.

"My poor baby. You must've hit your head pretty hard if you're talking like that," my mom said.

"Its my fault, Mrs. Diamond. I sort of started the fight," Logan said.

"No he didn't. It was my fault…well sort of," I said.

"Well what started this fight?" my mom asked.

"Um you're gonna need to sit down for this, mom," I said.

My mom sat down in the chair next to the couch and waited for me to talk. I was scared to tell her, but she needed to know. It would just be hard to explain in a few months why Logan's stomach was getting bigger. I felt Logan grab my hand and I squeezed it.

"Mom, um Logan is uh pregnant," I said.

"Pregnant?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, we sort of fooled around and now-"

"Its your baby!" my mom said.

"Surprise," I said.

"I thought you liked girls and-"

"I do, but I like guys too," I said.

"So you slept with him because you couldn't find anyone better?" my mom asked.

"What? No! I like Logan a lot and-"

"Sweetie, there are other people that you could've chosen. Not someone who is second best," my mom said.

"Hey! He is more then that okay? I like him a lot and I would choose him over any one else any day," I said.

My mom pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. I felt Logan squeezing my hand and I looked down when I felt something wet land on my hand. I looked up at him and I could see tears pouring down his face. I rubbed his hand soothingly, but he still wouldn't calm down.

"I should go," Logan whispered.

"Logan, don't,"

He ignored me and he ran out of the house. I let out a sigh and I turned back to my mother. I couldn't believe she was acting like this. I knew she could be mean sometimes, but now she crossed the line.

"Why can't you just be happy for me? I finally found someone I really like and-"

"But its not someone I wanted you to be with. I always wanted you to find a nice girl and to get married and start a family. You're doing this all wrong," my mom said.

"No I'm not. I'm just not doing it the way you wanted," I said.

"James, Logan seems nice but he's not Diamond material," my mom said.

"I can't believe you! I want to be with him and my baby and I'm not going to stay in a place where Logan and my baby aren't wanted. I'm moving out," I said.

"James, just take a minute and think about this," my mom said.

"No! I would rather be with Logan," I said.

I stood up from the couch and I quickly ran outside. I found Logan sitting on the curb and I could hear him sobbing. I walked over to him and I sat down, then I pulled him into my arms. He buried his face into my chest and sobbed loudly.

"Shh. Its okay," I said.

"N-no its not. T-this is all m-my fault and I shouldn't be h-here," Logan sobbed.

"This isn't your fault and you have every right to be here, but my mother doesn't understand. And that's why we're moving out," I said.

Logan pulled away and looked up at me. "W-what?" he asked.

"We're going to find our own place and we can raise the baby there," I said.

"But, James. We don't have a job and then there's school and-"

"I know, but we'll make it work. I don't want to live in a place where you and the baby aren't wanted," I said.

Logan nodded and he kissed me on the cheek. He pulled away from me and I leaned down to capture his lips with mine. Logan didn't pull away and he slowly moved his lips with mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck and continued to kiss me. We finally pulled away and I pressed my forehead against his.

"Logan, will you give me a chance and let me be with you? I really like you and-"

"Yes," Logan said.

"Wait. Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like you too and you've been perfect towards me, and I want to be with you," Logan said.

"But what about Kendall?" I asked.

"I'll move on," Logan said.

"If you want to be with him then I get it. You did meet him first and-"

"James, shut up. What we had is over and I want to be with you,but can we please take this slow?" Logan asked.

I nodded and I pressed my lips to Logan's again. This day has been horrible, but now it was slowly turning around. Logan was giving me a chance and I was not going to blow it. I've been wanting to be with him since I first set my eyes on him, and now he was mine.

I didn't care what my mom thought; I want to be with Logan and nothing is going to change my mind. I would rather be with him and my baby, and no one is going to take them away from me.

**A/N: did u guys like it? i hope so lol. i just realized that i'm being a jerkface to Logan. he's going through so much, but it is his fault and James too. anyway, i will update soon. thank u guys so much for reading =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank BTRCutie,** **gleechild**, **Scarlett, xbigtimerusherx, kobrakid girl, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, ********BTR-aholic,********SirRCCS, and rawbbles, . It means a lot =)**

**Logan's POV**

I sat with James for a few minutes, and I started to feel a little better. What his mom said was still fresh in my mind, and I felt bad because she was right. I wasn't good enough for James; I shouldn't even be with him because we are so different, but life had different ideas. I thought I was going to be with Kendall for the rest of my life, but that didn't happen. I ended up meeting James and right now it seemed like he was the one I was going to be with forever.

I know I was told that I could never be with James because his mom doesn't approve, but I like him a lot. He's been nothing but good to me and I can see myself with him, but first I need to get over Kendall. I told James that I can move on, but it wasn't going to be easy. Kendall was my first for everything and it's going to be hard to forget about him, but I have to try. I'm with James now.

I had to admit I was scared about being with him and having a baby, but James said he was going to be by my side no matter what. I believed him, but I still had that fear that he would walk away when things get too hard to handle. So far he's been with me through a lot, but I knew things were going to get worse. And I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt James shift. I guess he wanted to go back inside, but I wasn't exactly ready to. I didn't really want to see Mrs. Diamond at the moment, but we had to go inside sooner or later. We couldn't exactly move out this instant.

"We should go back in," James said.

"I wish we didn't have to," I said.

"I know, but we have no choice," James said.

I nodded and he helped me up from the curb. He grabbed my hand, then he led me back into the house. I didn't see Mrs. Diamond around, and I was happy about that. James took me up to his room and he closed the door behind him. I sat down on his bed and he plopped down next to me. He laid back and I curled up next to him.

"Are you sure you want to move?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want you to be in a place where you can feel safe and wanted," James said.

"But we're too young," I said.

"We're too young to be parents, but we're doing it anyway," James said.

"Yeah, but this is just too fast for me. I didn't want to grow up this fast," I said.

"I know, but we can do this," James said.

"But how? We have to go to school and we don't have a job and-"

"I can get a job and we can still attend school," James said.

"This is too hard," I said.

"Just don't worry about it okay? I know its going to be hard, but no one said life was going to be easy. We can do this, Logan. I know we can," James said.

"Okay. I should tell my parents, though," I said.

"I'll go with you this time. I don't really trust them," James said.

"Just be careful with my dad. I don't think he likes you very much," I said.

"Its okay. I don't like him for what he did to you," James said.

"Yeah," I said.

James let out a sigh, then he wrapped his arm around me. His hand found its way under my shirt and he gently caressed my still flat stomach.

"When will the baby start growing?" James asked.

"I don't know. I think during my third or fourth month is when I start to show," I said.

"I wish he would grow now," James said.

"He?" I asked.

"Yeah. I uh was hoping it would be a boy. So it could be a mini me," James said.

"What if it was a girl?" I asked.

"Then I will teach her everything there is to know about looking good. But she cant date until she is forty," James said.

"Why?" I asked, with a small chuckle.

"Because since we are extremely good looking, our baby will be gorgeous," James said.

"You're so weird," I said.

"And you're adorable," James said.

I chuckled and I pulled James into a kiss. The kiss started out sweet, then it soon turned hot and rough. James climbed between my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked along my bottom lip, and I parted my lips to allow his tongue access. I let out a moan when I felt his tongue rub against the roof of my mouth.

James pulled away when he heard his name being called. He let out an annoyed groan and I was just as upset. Things were getting hot and heavy, but there was always someone to ruin our little moments. James was about to lean in for another kiss, but I pushed him away.

"James, no. I think you should go find out what she wants," I said.

"I don't care," James said.

"Please? I don't want you to get into more trouble," I said.

James sighed. "Okay I'll see what she wants. I'll be right back," he said.

I nodded and he gave me another kiss before he left the room. I waited till the door closed, then I stood up from the bed and grabbed my jacket. I fished my phone out, then I scrolled through my contacts until I found Carlos. I quickly sent him a text.

_Hey. I need to talk to you and Camille tomorrow.-L_

A few seconds later, I got a text.

**Logan! Are you okay! I was so worried about you!-C**

_I'm okay. But listen, I really need to talk to you guys. Its important.-L_

**Did you lose the baby? 0.0-C**

_No, but its about James and I. I'll tell you guys tomorrow okay?-L_

**Okay. See ya later-C**

I was about to put my phone away, but I stopped when I got a new text. I thought it would be Carlos or Camille, but it wasn't them. It was Kendall.

**Logie? Are you okay?-K**

I let out a sigh and didn't know if I should respond. I wanted to, but the again I didn't. I had to forget about Kendall and texting him wasn't going to help. I let out another sigh, then I replied to him.

_Yeah.-L_

**I'm so sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean it-K**

_Its okay-L_

**I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow-K**

_Kendall, we can't. I'm with James now-L_

**Please?-K**

I was about to respond, but instead I canceled out of my inbox, and I set my phone down on the on the nightstand. I wanted to talk to Kendall, but I couldn't do that.

We're over now and we both should be moving on. I'm trying to get over Kendall and I don't want to talk to him because that could make me fall in love with him all over again. I still have feelings for him, but they're not as strong.

I just have to cut Kendall off completely and just focus on other things. I have a baby on the way and I need to starting focusing on that and school. I don't have time to be thinking about Kendall and whether or not I should talk to him. I have other things to focus on, and Kendall's not one of them.

**A/N: ugh this chap was weird. Sorry, but I will try and make the next one a little better or something. Um there is still gonna be a lot of drama between Kendall, Logan's parents and James mom. Plus James's dad needs to find out and stuff, since I haven't really mentioned him. Anyway, I will update soon and thank u guys so much for reading. =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: BTR WON A BLIMP! I'M BEYOND HAPPY AND A PROUD RUSHER! YES, I CRIED LOL! I'M SO HAPPY. Anyway, thank u guys for the lovely reviews =D**

**James's POV**

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, and I found my mom waiting for me. I had no idea what she wanted, but I had a feeling that it was going to be about Logan and the baby. She didn't exactly take the news well and she was probably going to try and turn me against Logan and the baby. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

Logan and my unborn child mean so much to me, and no one was going to keep them away from me. My mother thought she could, but I wasn't going to listen to her or anyone else. I liked Logan a lot and I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen and my mom let out a sigh. I wish I didn't have to listen to this, but right now I didn't have a choice. I was hoping that this talk was for my mother to apologize, but I could be wrong. She rarely apologizes to people anyway.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't use that tone with me," my mom said.

"Well I'm not happy with you at the moment," I said.

"James, I know you didn't like what I said, but it's the truth," my mom said.

"That is not the truth!" I said.

"James, I just don't think you should be with Logan. He's not-"

"He's fine," I said.

"But is this someone you want to be with? I just think you can find someone better," my mom said.

"You don't even know him! Get to know him first and you will see why I want to be with him. I'm not just with him because he's carrying my baby; I'm with him because I see myself having a future with him. Why can't you just be happy for me? I've supported you with a lot of things," I said.

"I know, but I just feel like you are moving too fast with him," my mom said.

"I know that; Logan knows that, but we still want to be with each other," I said.

"Okay, but can you handle being a parent at your age?" my mom asked.

"No, but I have Logan with me and I know we can do this. Just watch me prove it to you," I said.

"Honey, I know you can probably do it, but I didn't think that this would happen to you. You had your whole life planned out and now its ruined," my mom said.

"My plan was to become famous, but you ruined that by making me move here. My life was ruined before Logan even stepped into it," I said.

"James, having a baby is really hard and its going to be a lot harder since you're a baby yourself and you're still in school," my mom said.

"That's why I need your support. Dad would probably be there for me," I said.

"Don't mention him," my mom said.

"Why? He didn't do anything," I said.

"He walked out on this family," my mom said.

"He left because of you. All you care about is yourself and he couldn't take it anymore. I don't blaming him for leaving. I plan on doing it anyway," I said.

"You're not leaving this house," my mom said.

"Well I'm not staying in a place where my boyfriend and baby aren't wanted," I said.

"James, you are not leaving," my mom said.

"Yes, I am. I don't want to live here with you. All you've done is treat Logan like he wasn't good enough and I don't want him or the baby around you anymore," I said.

"James, I don't feel comfortable with you living on your own," my mom said.

"You wont care anyway. You don't seem to care about me at all," I said.

"Yes I do. I love you so much," my mom said.

"Then why don't you support me? I just want you to be happy with all of this and you cant even do that," I said.

"I don't want you to grow up and leave!" my mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost your father. I love you, James and I cant lose you too," my mom said.

"Mom, you're not going to lose me. But if you cant give Logan a chance then I will leave and never come back," I said.

"I'm sorry. This is just too fast for me and I'm sorry for how I reacted," my mom said.

"Its okay," I said.

"No its not. I should be supporting you and helping you when you need it, and I haven't been doing that. I've been…selfish," my mom said.

"I forgive you okay? But I really want you to give Logan and my relationship with him a chance. I know you don't approve of it because of whatever reason, but I would appreciate it if you got to know him and let me be happy. I haven't been happy in a while, and Logan is turning that around. Just please give him a chance, and I swear you will see how great he is," I said.

My mom nodded and I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I was glad we talked things out, but I was hoping that she would keep her word and give Logan a chance. He is amazing and I want her to see that. He may not be the person my mom wants me to be with, but my heart is telling me to be with him. I'm falling in love with him and I want to be with him forever.

"So you will support me, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't like how everything is going really fast, but I will support whatever you want to do," my mom said.

"Thank you, but I still want to start looking for my own place," I said.

"Why? You two can live here and-"

"There wont be enough room once the baby comes," I said.

"I guess you're right. But I don't want you to do this on your own; I'll help you look if you want," my mom said.

"Sorry for leaving," I said.

"Its okay. It was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think this soon," my mom said.

"Yeah, but I promise I will visit. I'm sure you would love to meet you're grandbaby," I said.

"I would like that, but when did you plan on leaving? You two can just stay here and I can help out with the baby, then later on you can move out," my mom said.

"I have to talk to Logan about it," I said.

"Okay, but just remember that I will be here for you. I know I haven't in the past, but that stops now," my mom said.

"Thanks, mom," I said.

My mom nodded and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She left the kitchen and I heard her go up to her room. I decided to go back up to my room and talk to Logan about a few things. I wanted to tell him about my talk with my mom, and I was hoping he would feel a lot better.

I was glad I talked to my mom about everything, and I was hoping she really did change. I wanted her to like Logan and the baby, but I knew it was going to take some time. But at least she said she would give him a chance. That was better then nothing.

**A/N: well Brooke is going to try and change and actually give Logan a chance. She still isn't that nice, but she's working on it. Now they have to talk to Logan's parents haha. Anyway, I will update soon =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I love u all!**

**Logan's POV**

James came back up to his room and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back and he walked over and crawled onto the bed. He seemed in a better mood then before, but I still had a feeling that his mom told him something bad. I knew she didn't like me, but I didn't want her to hate her own son. It just wasn't fair.

I scooted closer to James and he wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. I felt like asking him about the conversation he had with his mom, but I wasn't sure. It was between him and his mom, and I didn't want to get into it. It just wasn't my place.

"You seem in a better mood," I said.

"Yeah kinda. I sort of fixed things," James said.

"You did? How?" I asked.

"We just talked it out and she agreed that she would give you and our relationship a chance," James said.

"Do you trust her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I did warn her that if she didn't change that you and me would leave," James said.

"Are we still going to leave?" I asked.

"I want to. I mean, we can't possibly raise the baby here. It will just be too hard and-"

"Chaotic?"

"Yeah. We're just better off on our own," James said.

"Well I still have to talk to my parents," I said.

"Don't worry okay? I'll handle it," James said.

"No I'll do it. They're my parents and I should be the one to tell them, but I still want you to be there. They should meet the father of my baby," I said.

"They wont kill me, right?" James asked.

"Um they might. I mean, my dad was super pissed when he found out I was pregnant. And I don't think he's gonna be happy when he meets you," I said.

"I don't need him to like me, but I want them to treat you right. You're their son and they shouldn't be treating you like this," James said.

"Yeah I know, but my dad is just strict and he wants my life to be perfect and it didn't turn out that way," I said.

"My mom is the same way. But lets not worry about them. We have a baby on the way and we should be focusing on that," James said.

I yawned. "Yeah," I said.

"You should sleep now. Today was tiring and you need to rest," James said.

I nodded and I sat up so I could change into some pajamas. I found the sweats and t-shirt that James gave me the night before, and I laid them on the bed. I removed the shirt I was wearing, and I felt James' eyes on me. I blushed and went to cover up, but he stopped me.

"Don't. You're beautiful," he said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah," James said.

I blushed a dark shade of red and James chuckled. He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. His hands roamed over my naked chest and I felt my body shiver. He let his hand fall to my stomach and he rubbed it, making me smile.

"I'm so excited for this baby," he said.

"Me too," I said.

James smiled and pressed his lips to mine again, then he let me finish changing. Once I was in my pajamas, I crawled back over to James. He gave me a kiss on the nose, then he stood up to change. He removed his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor, and I licked my lips. He was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't believe someone like him would go after someone like me.

Kendall and I only ended up dating because we've been friends forever, but I still didn't understand how James chose me after everyone else. There are so many popular girls for him, but he chose me.

I snapped out of it and turned back to James. He was already changed and I frowned for missing it. He climbed back into bed with me and we cuddled under the blankets. I rested my head on his chest and I listened to his heartbeat. And that's what lulled me to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling sick again. I really hated the morning sickness thing and I wanted it to end, but I still had a while until it was over. I tried to get comfortable again, but a cramp in my stomach kept me from doing so. I sat up and held onto my stomach, whimpering whenever I felt it tighten.

James shifted in the bed, then he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He let out and yawn and turned to face me. I tried to pretend that I was fine, but he noticed I was lying.

"Logan? Are you okay?" he asked.

"My stomach just hurts. It's nothing," I said.

"Are you sure? You can stay home and-"

"No its okay. I have a test today and I cant miss it," I said.

"Oh okay," James said.

I nodded and I gave him a peck on the lips. James tried to deepen the kiss, but I pushed him away when I felt my stomach churning. I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything that was in my stomach. Since there wasn't much, I dry heaved for ten minutes.

James was there at my side and I felt his hands rubbing soothing circles over my back. When I was done puking, he helped me up and he gave me a wash cloth to wipe my face. He gave me a kiss on the head, then he led me back to his room. He gave me another outfit to wear, then he went downstairs to make us breakfast.

When I was ready for the day, I joined him downstairs and I noticed that Brooke wasn't around. I figured she was at work or something. Since my stomach was still upset, James gave me some toast and a some tea. We sat at the table and ate, and I didn't feel so sick anymore.

After breakfast, James had to get ready and it took him forever. I thought for sure that we were going to be late because he was taking so long. He came downstairs an hour later and we left the house.

We pulled up to the school and I could see everyone heading to class. I guess we were late after all, but for some odd reason I didn't care. I was glad I didn't see Kendall around, and I figured he was already in class. I still had to go to my locker, so James walked me there.

"You should get to class. I'll be fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," I said.

"Okay. Bye," James said.

He gave me a peck on the lips, then he walked down the hall towards his first class. The hallway was absolutely silent, and I was glad I didn't have to deal with all of the crazy people like I usually do in the mornings. I had to be really careful now, and I was glad I didn't bump into anyone dangerous.

I grabbed what I needed for class, then I closed the locker door and headed down the hallway. I didn't even make it to the end when I heard someone call my name. I recognized that voice, but I ignored him and kept walking.

"Logie, wait up," Kendall said as he ran over to me.

"Kendall, go away," I said.

"No. I want to talk to you," Kendall said.

"I have class," I said.

"Just please give me five minutes," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh and turned to face him. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him, but I snapped out of it. He was wearing his favorite gray beanie and I couldn't get over how cute he looked. He knows I loved that beanie and I had a feeling he wore it on purpose. I was with James now and I shouldn't even be thinking let alone talking to Kendall. We're over.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hit you; it was an accident," Kendall said.

"I said I forgive you," I said.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure. It was stupid of me to start that fight, especially when you're…you know…"

"Pregnant? You can say it," I said.

"I just choose not to think about it," Kendall said.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, um-"

"Look, I have to go now," I said.

"Wait! I want to know something," Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"Is there a chance that the baby could be mine?" Kendall asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I'm just wondering. I mean, condoms aren't the greatest protection in the world and-"

"This baby is not yours," I said.

"How do you know? We did have sex first and-"

"Its not yours. You wore protection and James didn't, therefore the baby is his," I said.

"Yeah, but what if the condom broke? Then the baby could be mine," Kendall said.

"Well its not, so just leave me alone," I said.

"Look, if its mine then I will definitely be there for you. I will take responsibility," Kendall said.

"Its not yours, Kendall! And it never will be!" I said.

"Logie-"

"No! This conversation is over," I said.

I turned away from Kendall and I walked down the rest of the hallway. Once I turned the corner, I ran to the bathroom and I locked myself in the last stall. I felt tears rolling down my face and I slid down to the floor, covering my face with my hands.

This baby was not Kendall's; it was James's. It had to be. He was the one who didn't wear protection and it led to this. Kendall just wanted the baby to be his so he could get back with me, but I didn't want to be with him. I thought I did, but going back to him would be stupid. James is the person I want to be with and I want to raise the baby with him.

This baby is not Kendall's. At least I don't hope it is.

**A/N: DRAMA! LOL. See what Kendall starts, but he didn't mean to I guess. He was just curious….. Anyway, there is more stuff coming up with Logan's parents and yeah I will just let u guys find out. Thanks so much for reading and I will update soon =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews! =D**

**James's POV**

I was really dreading walking into my first period class because I was worried about bumping into Kendall, but when I got there, I noticed that he wasn't here. That made me feel better and I was hoping that I didn't have to see him for the rest of the day. I didn't want him to start more shit; I'm dealing with enough as it is.

I did see Dak, though and he made sure to give me plenty of dirty looks. I didn't care, so I just ignored him and for once in my life tried to focus on school. But that didn't work either because all I could think about was Logan and the baby. I was glad that things were slowly turning around, but I still had a feeling that something was going to ruin that. I hope I'm wrong.

I tried my best to focus on the lesson, but it wasn't easy because my mind was else where and I was a little confused. I didn't mean to be later, but I always have to look good. I snapped out of it when I heard someone whisper my name. I turned around to see Dak talking to a few other guys and I figured it was about what happened between Kendall and I.

I was a little curious on what exactly he was saying, but I decided to let it go. I kept glancing at the clock and at the door, but Kendall never showed up. I had to admit I was very happy about that. Now Logan and I didn't have to deal with him today.

Of course my little moment was ruined when the door opened and Kendall _did _show up. He didn't say anything as he walked passed me, but I didn't miss the glance he shot me. I heard his friends greet him quietly, but again I tried to ignore that little group.

Finally, class was over and I quickly got out of the room before I bumped into Kendall. I wasn't afraid of him that much since I did kick his ass, but he did in fact have a posse and I didn't stand a chance against all of them. The last thing I need is to get hit in the face again.

I quickly went to my locker and I scanned the hallway for Logan, but I didn't see him. I figured he was still caught up in class, so I decided to wait until he showed up. I saw Carlos walking down the hall and I thought it was a little strange that Logan wasn't with him. They have the same class together and they always walk this way afterwards, but today was different. Logan wasn't there.

Carlos walked by me and gave me a small smile, but I grabbed the hood of his jacket and pulled him back. He yelped in surprise and I quickly let him go; I didn't want to be known for a bully around here. I should be known for my looks or talents.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't in class," Carlos said.

"What do you mean he wasn't in class?" I asked.

"He just wasn't there. I thought he was sick or something," Carlos said.

I sighed. "I'll look for him. Thanks anyway," I said.

Carlos nodded, then he walked down the hall and disappeared. I thought that was really weird that Logan wasn't in class. We both arrived here and I walked him to this locker, then I left. I thought Logan would've went to class, too, but I guess something stopped him.

Then I remembered that Kendall was late to his class as well. Maybe he did something to Logan and I didn't know about it. I swear if he touched my Logan and my baby again I will hurt him. Kendall needs to just back off already.

I wandered around the hall looking for Logan, but I didn't see him anywhere. I turned the corner and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him coming out of the bathroom. I guess Kendall didn't bother him or anything; Logan was just feeling ill again. He spotted me walking over to him and he gave me a small smile.

"Where were you? I was freaking out," I said.

"Sorry. I uh was just feeling a little sick," Logan said.

"Oh. I thought something bad happened," I said.

"No. I'm fine," Logan said.

"Okay good. Um what time did you want to see your parents?" I asked.

"I guess after school. The sooner the better," Logan said.

"Okay great. But don't worry okay? I promise I wont let your dad hurt you or the baby," I said.

I saw Logan's expression change and I cocked my head in confusion. He seemed fine, but now he seemed a little upset or something. I figured it was because of the mention of his parents.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Um I'll see you later, James," Logan said.

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss, then he was gone. I noticed he was acting really different, but I decided to not give it so much thought. He was probably just nervous about talking with his parents. I had nothing to worry about.

Finally, it was the end of the day and now it was time to deal with Logan's parents. I always thought I would be meeting them differently, but I guess things don't always go as planned. I mean, Logan and I are doing this whole thing backwards.

The drive to the Mitchell's house was a quiet one. Logan had one hand rested on his belly and his head turned towards the window. I tried to cheer him up by talking about the baby and what were going to do, but that only seemed to make Logan feel worse. I didn't get it; he seemed happy about the baby and now he didn't. I had no idea what was going on with him.

I pulled up to Logan's house and I shut off the car. Logan was about to get out, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips to his. His body seemed to relax and he moved his lips with mine, then he pulled away.

"Don't worry about this okay? Everything is going to be fine," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

I smiled and gave him another kiss, then we both got out of the car. I grabbed Logan's hand and squeezed it as we walked up to house. Logan took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. It felt like forever until the door was finally answered. A short women with dark hair appeared and she gasped when she saw Logan. She immediately pulled him into a hug and I stood there awkwardly.

At least his mother seemed nice, but it was his dad I was a little worried about. Our parents were completely opposite; my mom was the mean one while my dad was considered the nice one, and Logan's dad was the mean one and his mother was more understanding. It made sense in a weird way.

"Um, James. This is my mom," Logan said.

I smiled at the women and held out my hand. "I'm James. Nice to meet you Mrs. Mitchell," I said.

"You can call me Joanna," she said.

I nodded my head and I turned back to Logan, who looked really nervous. I grabbed his hand again, but that still didn't calm him down. Mrs. Mitchell led us into the house and we gathered in the living room. I didn't see his dad anywhere, but I knew he was going to pop up soon. They always do.

"Where's dad?" Logan asked.

"He'll be right down," his mom said.

Logan nodded and I wrapped my arm around him. He snuggled into my side and I kissed the top of his head. His mother had her eyes on us the whole time and it felt a little uncomfortable. At least she didn't seem upset.

I heard a man's voice upstairs, followed my footsteps on the stairs. I felt Logan's body tense up and I brought him closer to me, but he pushed me away. I decided to just give him some space for now, but later I will definitely hold him if he needs me too.

A man walked into the room and the atmosphere seemed to thicken. Logan quickly rose to his feet and I decided it was best to do the same. I had to admit I was scared, but he wouldn't hurt me. I mean, I may have gotten his son pregnant and maybe ruined a few tiny things, but there was no reason to hate me….right?

"H-hi, dad. Um this is James," Logan said.

I smiled and held out my hand, but he never shook it. He just eyed me up and down and glared at me. I lowered my arm and tried to my best to not show I was scared, but I was pretty sure everyone could tell that I was freaking out a little bit.

"Uh, dad. I really want to talk to you and-"

"Did you do it?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"Abort the thing inside of you?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"No. I-I'm uh keeping it. That's why I'm here; I wanted to tell you my plans for this," Logan said.

Mr. Mitchell sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you to get rid of it," he said.

"I know, but this is our baby and we're keeping it," Logan said.

"You honestly believe that he's going to stick around? He doesn't care about you, just like Kendall didn't," Mr. Mitchell.

Logan let out a shaky breath and I grabbed his hand. I wanted to say something, but this was between them. I could see tears building up in Logan's eyes and I was hoping that he wouldn't let them fall. He had to be strong and not let his fathers words get to him.

"He is going to stay. We're moving in together and-"

"You are not moving in with that boy! Do you hear me!" his dad yelled.

"Yes I am. We're raising this baby together and you cant stop me," Logan said.

"I'm the boss of you and you're not leaving this house again! You will stay here and do what I tell you to do!" Mr. Mitchell said.

"No. I want to be with him," Logan said.

"You're throwing away everything for a person who doesn't even care about you," Mr. Mitchell said.

"He does care about me! He does!" Logan yelled.

A few tears slipped down Logan's face and I rubbed his knuckles soothingly with thumb. I wish we could just leave, but I knew that they had to work things out. I had gotten my mother to support us, and now his parents had to do the same.

"I hate you," Logan said.

I wish Logan didn't say that, but it was too late to take it back. His dad's eyes grew darker with anger and he grabbed Logan's arm and yanked him away from me, making Logan cry out.

"Hey! Let him go!" I yelled.

"Get out of my house," his dad said.

"Not until I get Logan back," I said.

"James, just go. Just go," Logan said.

"I'm not leaving without you. Mr. Mitchell, just please calm down. We only came here to work things out; not cause more drama," I said.

"Get out of my house! You're not allowed near my property or my son again!" his dad yelled.

"Please just let him go. He didn't do anything wrong," I said.

"Let him go, dear," Joanna said.

It was the first time she said anything and everyone turned to her. She had tears running down her face and I could tell she was scared. I didn't blame her; I was scared for Logan and the baby. I didn't want them to get hurt.

Mr. Mitchell let Logan go and Logan ran back over to me. I wrapped him in my arms and he sobbed softly into my chest. His dad stormed out of the house and Logan's mother continued to cry. I found it awful that she didn't stand up for her son; I was the one who had to do it. Now I wish I never left Logan the first time he had to tell his parents; I could've stood up for him then, too.

"I'm so sorry, James," Joanna said.

"Its okay. But we are going to raise this baby and move out, and we don't care what you think," I said.

"Okay. I guess its best if Logan isn't around here for a while. He doesn't need to deal with this while he's pregnant," his mom said.

I nodded and Logan pulled away from me. I gently brushed his tears away and he sniffed. I gave him a kiss on the head, and he seemed to be calming down a bit. He looked over at his mom, then he turned back to me and led me upstairs to his room. I sat down on his bed while he went through his closet and pulled out a duffle bag. He started throwing in clothes and toiletries, and whatever else he needed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I hate him. I hate him so fucking much," Logan said.

"I know, but you don't have to see him again okay? He cant hurt you anymore," I said.

Logan nodded and looked down at his arm. I could see that it was red, and it looked like a bruise was slowly forming. He let go of his arm and he continued to quickly toss things into his duffle bag.

"I'll get the rest later," he said.

I nodded and together we left the room. Mrs. Mitchell cried and Logan pulled her into a hug. I knew he still cared about her since she was the only one who treated him right, but I still didn't like that she lets her husband abuse her son. At least now Logan was getting away from everything.

We left his house and I opened the car door for Logan. He climbed in and I grabbed his bag and placed it in the trunk. I got into the car and started it, then I drove away. And Logan didn't look back.

**A/N: Why do I hurt Logan so much? Hmm idk, but I wont do it as much hehe. Um yeah his dad is a huge jerk face, but now he can get away and be with James, but that doesn't mean that the drama is over. Anyway, thank u guys so much for reading and I will update when I can. Bye =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews! =D**

**Logan's POV**

I was so glad and relieved that I could finally escape the hell hole that was my house. I've put up with my dad for too long and I can't take it anymore. He's always been strict, but ever since I started to get older, his attitude changed and got worse. I've always tried to just ignore how he treats me and just do as he says, but now I'm free from him. It was a good feeling.

If James wasn't with me, I don't think I ever would've been able to leave. He was the one who rescued me from that horrible place, and I didn't know how to thank him. James has just been amazing so far and I'm glad I get to be with him. I do have strong feelings for him, but I don't know if I'm in love with him yet. I still haven't gotten over Kendall completely, but I have to try.

I still had to tell James about my talk with Kendall, but I didn't know how I was going to do it. James really likes me and he is so excited about the baby, but there is a small chance that the baby might not even be his. I didn't want the baby to be Kendall's; it should be James' since I'm with him. Everything was getting worse, and I didn't know what to do.

James pulled up to his house and he shut the car off. He got out of the car first and opened the trunk to get my bag, then we went inside. His mother wasn't home, and I was happy about that. I didn't want to deal with her at the moment, and I wanted to be alone with James. Now I can tell him about Kendall.

We went up to his room and he placed my bag on the bed. I sat down and I let out a sigh, catching James' attention. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands, and I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess so," I said.

"Just try and forget what happened today," James said.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"How's your arm?" James asked.

"It still kind of hurts, but its not that bad," I said.

"Let me see," James said.

I gave him my arm and he looked at it. He gently touched it with his fingers, and I hissed in pain. My arm was bruised pretty badly, and I had to be careful with it. James brought his arm up to his lips, then he kissed it.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little," I said.

"I think I might have something to wrap it in," James said.

"Okay," I said.

James walked into his bathroom and I could hear the sound of cabinets and drawers being open. I looked back down at my arm and I was glad it wasn't swollen. The bruising would go away in a few days, so that wasn't too bad. It was better then it being broken. James returned and he took my arm again, then he slowly wrapped it up.

"There that should help," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime, babe," James said.

"Babe?" I asked.

"What?" James asked.

"You just called me babe," I said.

"Oh uh I didn't mean to I um-"

"Its okay. I like it," I said.

James smiled and he leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. I didn't want to leave my arms hanging by my side, so I did my best to wrap them around his neck. My wounded arm throbbed, but I ignored it.

I laid back on the bed and I made sure to bring James with me. He tossed my duffle bag off, then he positioned himself between my legs. I let out a small moan when I felt him growing hard, and I bucked my hips.

"Logan, are you sure you want to do this?" James asked.

"Um I don't know. I mean, we've done this before but I don't think I want to do it again right now. We could just fool around a little bit," I said.

"If you want to. I don't mind," James said.

I nodded and pulled him back down for another kiss. I let out another moan when I felt James' tongue lick along my bottom lip, and I quickly parted my lips to give him access. I moaned softly when I felt his tongue brush against the roof of my mouth. I felt his hands travel down to my jeans, and I gasped into his mouth when I felt him start to palm me through my jeans.

He pulled away from my lips for a brief moment to work open my jeans. He stuck his hand down my pants and I groaned when he started to rub my hard member. He slowly lowered my jeans down to my knees, then he did the same with my boxers. I let out a moan when I felt James grab my member. He started to stroke it slowly, then he rubbed the slit with his thumb, making me buck into his hand.

James gave me a peck on the lips, then he lowered his mouth down to my cock. I moaned when I felt his tongue teasing the head. I threw my head back when my cock was engulfed by his hot mouth, and I started to buck my hips. I could feel myself getting close, but I didn't want this to end.

James looked up at me with his beautiful hazel eyes and that's what made me lose it. I came with a shout and James swallowed all that I gave him. He pulled away from my now softening member, then he laid down next to me.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Perfect. Just perfect," I said.

"Good to hear. Um I guess you should clean up and I'll take care of my little problem before my mom gets home," James said.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"Nah its okay. Maybe another time," James said.

I nodded and he gave me another kiss, then he went into the bathroom. I was a little bummed that I didn't get to help James with his problem, but there was always a next time. I pulled my underwear and pants back up, then I waited for James to return. I could hear him moaning from the bathroom and I tried not to pay attention; I didn't want to get hard again.

James came back into the room a few minutes later, then we went downstairs to watch some TV. He flipped through the channels and I just cuddled up to him. I didn't know when I was going to tell him about Kendall, but I guess now wasn't the right time. Today was just awful, and I didn't want to make it worse by telling James about my conversation with Kendall. I'll just tell him another time.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

The next day, I did decide to tell someone, but that person wasn't James. I trusted Camille and Carlos, and I had to tell them what was going on. They usually give me good advice, and I really needed that right now. I didn't know what to do, and I was hoping my friends could help me.

I finally got to talk to them during lunch, and I made sure to drag them away from James. I told him I had to finish a science project with Carlos, and he believed me. He was upset that I wouldn't be spending lunch with him, but I told him I would make it up to him later.

When I was out of sight from James, I dragged Camille and Carlos to our secret hiding spot. No one really went behind the school, so it was our secret little place. James knew about it, but he wasn't going to come over here because he thought I was doing something else.

"So what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"A lot of stuff, but I'm really freaking out about this whole Kendall thing," I said.

"What Kendall thing?" Camille asked.

"We talked yesterday and-"

"You guys are getting back together?" Carlos asked.

"No! No, its something else. He thinks the baby might be his," I said.

"What? Why would he think that?" Camille asked.

"Because I slept with him the day before I fooled around with James and-"

"But you said he wore a condom," Carlos said.

"He did, but he thinks it might have broke or something," I said.

"Well did it?" Carlos asked.

"No! I mean, I don't know," I said.

"Well you said that you were positive that it was James's baby, so you don't have anything to worry about," Camille said.

"But what if it isn't his baby? He would hate me forever," I said.

"I don't think he would hate you. He would just be a little upset about it," Camille said.

"He wouldn't be a little upset; he would be _really _upset. He loves this baby so much and he'll be so heartbroken it if its actually Kendall's," I said.

"Well can you do some testing or something?" Carlos asked.

"I could, but its too dangerous for the baby now. I would have to wait till its born," I said.

"Logan, you can't be stressing out over this. Its not good for you or the baby," Camille said.

"I know, but I'm just afraid that Kendall might be right," I said.

"Look, if you say its James' baby then it is. Just forget about Kendall," Camille said.

"I'm trying, but its hard. I've been in love with Kendall forever and I cant get over him so easily," I said.

"So you don't love James at all?" Carlos asked.

"I don't love him, but I have feelings for him," I said.

"Then let those feelings grow stronger and just forget about Kendall. I know you can do it," Camille said.

"I'll try," I said.

"Okay. I guess we should head back now; James might be worried," Camille said.

I let out a sigh. "I still have to tell him," I said.

"Or you don't say anything and then things are happy again," Carlos said.

"No. I have to tell him, but I don't know how," I said.

"You can do it," Camille said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Now come on," Camille said.

I nodded and I followed my friends back into the school. I knew I had to tell James, but I was so scared and I didn't want to hurt him. He hasn't hurt me in any way and I don't want to hurt him, but telling him everything just might hurt him. I didn't know what to do, but I had to talk to him and tell him what's going on.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews! =D**

**James's POV**

I waited patiently for Logan to come back to lunch, but he was taking forever. I guess his science project would be taking a while, and I wasn't so happy about that. I wanted to spend time with him, but I guess that wasn't going to happen.

I was also a little worried about him. I'm usually with him most of the time and I can at least keep my eyes on him, but now he was alone. Well he was with Carlos, but I don't think Carlos could help when it came to Logan getting bullied. I was hoping that no one messed with Logan when I wasn't around him.

I did notice that Kendall was in the cafeteria with his friends, so I wasn't worried about him getting near Logan. I swear I will beat Kendall to a pulp if he ever touches Logan or my baby. I know we used to be friends, but now it seemed like we were enemies.

Even though I hated Kendall, I still felt bad for him. He did lose Logan because of me and I still feel guilty about that, but I like Logan a lot. I wanted him the minute I saw him and now he was mine, but having Logan came with a price. I lost my best friend.

I noticed that Kendall looked a little upset, and I had a feeling it was because of losing Logan. Usually, Kendall would be laughing or talking with his group of friends, but now he was acting different. He was just sitting there as his friends talked, and not once did he join in their conversation. I thought it was a little weird, but I didn't care.

Finally, Logan walked into the cafeteria with Carlos and Camille. I smiled at him and I pulled him into my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he turned his head to face me, and I kissed his nose. I saw Kendall staring in our direction and I could see the hurt look on his face. I decided to make him feel worse, so I pressed my lips to Logan's. When I pulled away I looked over at Kendall, and he stood up from his seat and left the room.

"James, that wasn't nice," Logan said.

"What?" I asked.

"To do that to Kendall. I think he's hurt enough as it is," Logan said.

"Sorry. I didn't think you still cared about him," I said.

"I do, but that's about it," Logan said.

I nodded. "So are you done with that project?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Logan said.

"Okay good. Now I can have you all to myself," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and I licked his bottom lip, making him moan softly. He quickly pulled away when he realized where we were.

"Are you guys ever going to get married?" Carlos asked.

"Why would we do that?" Logan asked.

"Well why wouldn't we?" I said.

"Um because we're too young and-"

"But you guys are having a baby already, so why not get married? It will be fun!" Carlos said.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Carlos is right, though. I mean, it makes sense to get married since you're already having a baby," Camille said.

"But I'm not ready for marriage," Logan said.

"But you're ready to have a baby? That doesn't make sense," Carlos said.

"Why are you so against it?" I asked.

"I'm not, but its just too soon to be thinking about that. We have other things to be focusing on," Logan said.

"Fair enough," I said.

"Well if you two do get married, I want to help out," Camille said.

"Me too!" Carlos said. "There could be a bounce house!"

Logan rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle. I liked the idea of getting married, but I guess Logan was right about it being too soon. We did have to focus on our relationship and the baby, but I would still keep the idea of marriage in mind.

Logan and I ended up leaving school early because morning sickness was kicking his ass. I didn't understand why it was called morning sickness when he threw up at every hour of the day. It was ridiculous and I wish I could stop it, but I wasn't that awesome.

Mr. Rocque was pissed off when I told him that Logan and I were leaving early. I guess he wrote a new song for class and he wanted us to be there, but I guess the baby didn't want us to stay. I didn't tell Gustavo the real reason why Logan was leaving; it was none of his business.

I grabbed Logan's backpack, then I led him out to my car. I opened the door for him, but he turned away from me and bent over and grabbed his knees. He gagged a little bit and I rubbed his back soothingly, but it wasn't making him feel better. He took a few deep breaths, then he stood up straight and climbed into the car.

I closed the door, then I walked around and climbed in on my side. I tossed his backpack in the backseat, then I turned to face him. He looked a little pale and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He didn't look good at all, but there was nothing I could do.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"When we get home you can rest okay? I think my mom might have something that could help you," I said.

Logan nodded and I turned away from him to start the car, but he stopped me.

"James, I need to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About the baby, but please don't get upset with me," Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

"Um Kendall talked to me and-"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you or the baby?" I asked.

"No. He-"

"I swear to God I will-"

"James! He didn't do anything," Logan said.

"Oh. Well then what did he want?" I asked.

"He uh thinks that there might be a possibility that the baby is his," Logan said.

"What? Why would he think that?" I asked.

"Because we had sex the night before I slept with you. He wore protection, but he thinks the condom broke," Logan said.

"Did it?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Logan said.

"So the baby might not be mine?" I asked.

"I don't know, James. I'm hoping it is," Logan said.

"It can't be his, though. You belong with me and that should be my baby. I'm the one who actually cares and is excited. Kendall doesn't give a fuck," I said.

"He told me he would be there if it was his," Logan said.

"Don't you see what he is doing? He wants you to believe its his baby so that he could get back with you!" I said.

"James, Kendall wouldn't do that. He's over me," Logan said.

"Obviously he's not. Logan, that has to be my baby. I love it so much and I don't want to lose you or our baby," I said.

"James, you're not going to lose me. I'm positive that the baby is yours," Logan said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

I nodded my head and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he scooted closer to me and he rested his head on my shoulder. I placed my hand over his belly and I rubbed it. I was hoping that the baby was actually mine and not Kendall's. I love this baby so much and I don't want to lose it. I'm the father of this baby; I just know it.

**A/N: Well now James knows about what Kendall said. i was wondering if you guys would like to see Kendall's POV or do you guys just want it to be James and Logan. i dont mind either way, but i was just wondering. anyway, i will update soon and James's dad is going to enter the picture. bye guys! =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews and I just wanted to do a little time skip, so I hope you guys don't mind =D**

**Logan's POV**

I was now entering my third month, and I was glad that things haven't gotten completely crazy. James and I were still with his mom, but I was hoping it wasn't going to be for long. I didn't mind living here, but sometimes Mrs. Diamond was too much to handle. She had gotten a little better with me, but she would still make stupid comments. James of course would get upset, but I tried to not let it get to me. I guess I was growing thicker skin.

I haven't talked to my parents since the day I left, but my mom would still call me every now and then. It seemed like my dad didn't care about me, but I didn't let it get to me. If he didn't care about me, then I didn't care about him. I know he's my dad and that I'm supposed to love him, but its hard when it seems like he doesn't even love me. I'm hoping that he will come around, but if he doesn't then I wouldn't care.

Kendall was still trying to get another chance to talk to me, but he never got to because James was always with me. James was becoming even more protective, and it was starting to bother me. He wanted to make sure no one hurt me, and he wanted Kendall to stay away from me.

Kendall still thought the baby was his, but I never got a chance to tell him that he was wrong. I was going to try and get away from James so I could talk to Kendall, but the more I thought about it the more I didn't want to be near Kendall. I was with James now and I love being with him. Even though I'm not in love with him, I still have strong feelings for him and I know those feelings will turn into love over time.

Since I was now three months into my pregnancy, I noticed my body changing. I was getting tired and worn out more then I did before, and I would sometimes crave weird things. I knew cravings didn't start this soon, but I still craved a few things. My stomach was no longer flat, and a small bump was starting to appear. I could keep it covered under my clothes, but when I had my shirt off the bump was a little noticeable.

When James first saw the bump, he freaked out. He thought it was really cute and his hands immediately went to my growing belly. I was happy that he was getting excited about the baby, and I was praying that the baby really was his.

I know I told him that I was one hundred percent sure, but now I was having second thoughts about it. I didn't want it to be Kendall's, but there was a small chance that the baby could be his. Even if the baby did turn out to be Kendall's, then James will still being its father. I don't want Kendall anymore; I want James and I want him to be the father of my baby.

I woke up and this time I didn't feel so sick. The morning sickness was subsiding and I could eat normal again. Sometimes I would feel a little nauseas, but it wasn't as bad as when I had morning sickness. I was glad that part was at least over, but I knew things were going to get worse.

I rolled over onto my side and I was met with a sleeping James. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, making him shift in his sleep. I let out small chuckle and I pressed my lips to his nose, making him wiggle his nose then open his eyes. He smiled at me and I gave him a smile in return.

"Morning, babe," he said.

"Morning," I said.

"Sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess," I said.

"That's good. How's the baby?" James asked.

"Good," I said.

James smiled and pressed his lips to mine, then he pulled away and his eyes landed on my stomach. He slowly lifted up my shirt and I flinched when I felt his hand come into contact with my baby bump. He slowly caressed the bump and I couldn't help but smile. He really cared about the baby and I knew he was going to be a great dad.

"I think he's asleep," James said.

"We don't if it's a boy, James," I said.

"It could be. I mean, I have a feeling it is," James said.

"We'll find out eventually," I said.

"I can't wait," James said.

"Me too. I guess we should get up now. School starts soon," I said.

"I don't want to go. I just want to stay here with you," James said.

"I know, but when we come home we can take a nap together or something. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal," James said.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his, then I pulled away and crawled out of bed. I gathered clothes that would fit and I placed them on the bed, then I went into bathroom to shower. I turned the shower on, then I stripped down while I waited for the water to get to perfect temperature.

I let out a small sigh when I saw my stomach in the mirror. It wasn't that big, but it still made me feel a little insecure. I knew the bump was going to get bigger and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like how I looked. James would probably like it, but I knew I wouldn't. I'm glad I wont be growing for another few months.

I got into the shower and I quickly washed my hair and body. I heard the door open and I rolled my eyes when I realized it was James. I heard the water from the sink on and I figured he was in here to brush his teeth.

"James, go away," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm taking a shower," I said.

"So? I've seen you naked before," James said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't fat then," I said.

"Babe, you are not fat," James said.

"Uh huh. Sure," I said.

I waited for James to say something, but a response never came. I shrugged and went back to rinsing my hair, but I stopped when the curtain was pulled back. I screamed and tried to cover myself up.

"James! Get out of here!" I screamed.

"Aw, babe I just wanted to see you," James said.

"And you couldn't wait five minutes?" I asked.

"Nope," James said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him in for a quick kiss, then I pushed him away. James laughed and I closed the curtain before he could do something like that again. I heard him finish up, then he walked out of the bathroom.

I finished up my shower, then I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair with a towel, then I went back into the room. James was sitting on his bed and he looked up at me when I entered the room. Before I could grab my clothes to get dressed, James grabbed my wrist and pulled me on the bed with him. I yelped and tried to keep my towel on.

"James, was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Kinda," James said.

"That doesn't cut it," I said.

"I think it does," James said.

I rolled my eyes and I smacked him playfully. James chuckled and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. I let out a small moan when I felt his hands exploring my body. His hand came into contact with my baby bump, and he rubbed it soothingly.

"James, we should get ready," I said.

"Okay," James said.

He gave me another kiss, then he moved away so I could get dressed. He went into the bathroom to shower and I got dressed. My pants felt a little tighter and I knew I would have to get new clothes soon. I pulled on a white t-shirt, then I went to grab my black hoodie. I stopped what I was doing when I heard my phone beep.

I walked over to the bedside table and I picked up my phone. I had one missed call from Kendall and I had a new text from him. I let out a sigh and opened it; I was curious about what he wanted.

_Hey, Logie. I was wondering if we could talk later._

I didn't really want to talk to him, but this could be my chance to talk to him about the baby. I made sure James was still in the shower, then I sent Kendall a message.

**Fine. Meet me in the back of the school before the bell rings. I'll be there in ten minutes**.

I heard the shower shut off, and I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket. James walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, and I couldn't help but stare. The shirt was a little tight and I could see his bulging muscles. I snapped out of it and pulled my hoodie on.

"You look cute," James said.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said.

"Wait till I do my hair," James said.

"About that. Um Carlos wants to talk to me so we have to be at school in ten minutes," I said.

"Ten minutes? That's not enough time to do my hair," James said.

"I know, but we really have to go," I said.

"But-"

"Please, James?" I begged.

"Fine, but you owe me," James said.

"Deal," I said.

James toweled dried his hair and he flipped it, then we had a quick breakfast. I didn't know how I was going to get away from James, but I had to think of something. I know he's really protective, but I have to get away from him for just a few minutes

We arrived at school and I was hoping that Carlos didn't show up yet. I didn't want James to see Carlos around and then realize that I wasn't with him. I didn't see Kendall either, and I was hoping that he was already around back. I texted Camille and told her to keep James busy for a few minutes, and that's exactly what she did.

While James and Camille were chatting in the hall, I left and headed towards the back. I found Kendall leaning against the wall and he had his phone out. He looked up at me when I showed up and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey, Logie," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you. I miss you and-"

"Kendall, I'm with James now okay? So just stop the whole 'I miss you' crap," I said.

"I do miss you, though and I understand that you're with James, but I still miss you and us," Kendall said.

I sighed. "Look, we weren't meant to be okay? I thought we were, but things change," I said.

"I know that, but I just feel lost without you. I mean, you were my everything," Kendall said.

"Were," I said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, sadly.

"Look, I have to go and-"

"No please don't go! I just want to know how you're doing," Kendall said.

"I'm fine. The baby's growing and everything is going great," I said.

"The baby's growing? That's awesome," Kendall said.

"He's not yours," I said.

"You're having a boy?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know yet, but that's what James wants," I said.

"I guess he gets everything I wanted," Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"He has you and you guys are having a baby together. I always pictured us starting a family, but that didn't work out," Kendall said.

"Don't hate him for this okay? It was my fault," I said.

"I just wish I never lost you," Kendall said.

"Kendall, things happen for a reason," I said.

"I know, but what was the reason for losing you? So you could be with my best friend and have his baby? If so, then that's a horrible reason," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry that we cant be together, but its for the best. We had something okay? But now its time to move on," I said.

"I can't move on from you. I still love you," Kendall said.

"I love you too, but we cant be together. I'm with James now," I said.

"Logie, I need you," Kendall said.

"Kendall-"

I was cut off when Kendall pressed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off of me, but he was stronger and he pushed me up against the wall. His lips kept moving against mine, but not once did I kiss him back. I didn't want to be with him anymore; I wanted to be with James.

I punched him hard in the stomach and he backed away, gasping for air. I quickly ran away from him and I went back inside the school. I went into the closest bathroom and I locked myself in a stall.

I couldn't believe that he kissed me. I wasn't expecting any of that to happen; I just thought we would be talking. I'm so scared of James finding out, but that's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was a little busy and I didn't have time to do much of anything. I hope you guys liked this chap and everything. Um I will update when I can. Bye guys! =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews. I love you all! =D**

**James's POV**

I was starting to get bored with the conversation I was having with Camille, but she never stopped talking. I would smile and nod whenever I had to, but to be honest, I didn't care about what she had to say. I wanted her to stop talking so I could leave and go find Logan.

I would glance around every now and then, but I never saw Logan. I figured he was still with Carlos, and I was hoping that they would hurry up. I was starting to miss Logan by my side and I wanted him to come back to me. I know I sounded a bit clingy, but I couldn't help it.

I spotted Carlos going to his locker, and I furrowed my brows when I didn't see Logan with him. I thought they were supposed to be talking, but it seemed like Carlos just got here. Nothing was making sense, and I had a feeling that Logan lied to me. But he wouldn't do that.

"Um, Camille?" I asked, interrupting her. "I would love to hear the rest of this, but I really have to find Logan."

"Oh okay," Camille said.

I noticed that she looked a little unsure, but I shrugged it off. I felt like going up to Carlos and asking him where Logan was, but I decided to just go look for him by myself. I still had time before the first bell rang, and I knew Logan couldn't have gone far.

I turned the corner in the hall and I headed towards the bathroom. That's where I found Logan last time and I had a feeling he was in there. I pushed the door open, but I didn't see him. I passed by one of the mirrors, and I screamed in horror at my reflection.

My hair looked horrible and lifeless! I should've brought some of my Cuda products, but Logan didn't give me any time. And now, I looked awful and I didn't know how to fix it. I'm supposed to look perfect everyday, but now I didn't. My day was ruined.

"James?"

I turned away from the mirror when I saw Logan appear. I was glad that I found him, but now I was freaking out over my hair. I turned away from him and ran my fingers through my hair, but nothing was working.

"It looks horrible," I said.

"It looks natural," Logan said.

"That's worse!" I said.

"James, it looks fine," Logan said.

"No it doesn't! You wouldn't understand because you don't care about how you look," I said.

"Yes I do. I mean, now I do. Being pregnant makes me feel really insecure," Logan said.

"But no one knows that you're pregnant. Everyone will see my hair and they will laugh at me! James Diamond never gets laughed at," I said.

"Can you just stop with the hair thing? No one is going to care what you look like," Logan said.

"I'll care!" I said.

I saw Logan roll his eyes from his reflection in the mirror, and I frowned. He didn't understand what I was going through. My hair always has to look good, and now it looked disgusting and ugly.

Logan pulled me away from the mirror and he pressed his lips to mine. I had to admit that I felt a little better, but not completely. My hair was something that I cared deeply about, but if I had to choose between my hair and Logan, I would choose Logan in a heartbeat.

"Better?" Logan asked once he pulled away.

"Yeah. Um why were you in here?" I asked.

"I uh had to um pee! Yeah that's it," Logan said.

"Oh okay. What did Carlos want?" I asked.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"You said he wanted to talk to you about something," I said.

"Oh! He uh just wanted to talk to me about corndogs," Logan said.

"Corndogs? That's weird," I said.

"Well that's how Carlos is. I think we should get to class now," Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

Logan left the bathroom and I couldn't help but notice that he was acting different. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I will have to do that later. Right now we both had class and we couldn't afford to be late again. The school year was almost over and our attendance really matters.

I couldn't wait for the school year to end, and for the summer to start. My plan was to look for a job and try to find a place of our own. I couldn't take living with my mother anymore and I knew Logan has had enough of her as well. Hopefully, we can move out before she gets worse.

I gave Logan a kiss goodbye, then we went our separate ways. I went into my first class and I noticed that Kendall wasn't here. I didn't see him earlier, so I was hoping that he wasn't here at all. I don't like him at all and I don't want him near Logan and my unborn child.

For the rest of the class, he never showed up and I thought that was a little weird. I was really starting to believe that he wasn't here today, but that changed when I saw him during my second class. We had a sub in there and it was free day, so I just chilled at my desk. Kendall was talking with Dak and I noticed the pained expression on Kendall's face. I wanted to know what they were talking about, but I could barely hear them because the rest of the class was so loud.

I did my best to try and hear what they were saying, but it wasn't easy. Kendall had one hand over his stomach, and the first thing that came to mind was that he was pregnant. That would just be hilarious if he was having a baby, but I didn't know if it was true. I mean, he and Logan aren't dating anymore and Kendall is always around Dak. He had to be pregnant and I thought it was funny.

I couldn't want to tell Logan about this, but I didn't know if I wanted to. I mean, he has told me that he still had some feelings for Kendall and I didn't want to hurt Logan by telling him that Kendall might be pregnant. It would just upset Logan and I didn't want to upset him, especially in his state.

Kendall caught me staring at him and our eyes locked. He didn't look angry at me, but I could see that his eyes were sad. I knew he probably hated me for what I did, but now it didn't seem like it.

Dak noticed that I was looking in their direction, and he glared at me. He definitely hated me and he made sure to show it all the time. He grabbed Kendall's shoulder and turned him away from me, and they continued talking again. I rolled my eyes and I turned around and pulled out my phone. I felt like texting Loga, but I knew he wouldn't respond. He didn't like to text in class.

Finally, we were released from class, but I stayed behind when I saw that Kendall was still here. Dak wasn't around him, so I figured he already left. For some odd reason I felt like talking to him, but I didn't think that would be the best thing to do. We were enemies after all.

I notice Kendall wince and his hand clutched his stomach tightly. I had to admit I felt bad for him, but it would be better if I left him alone. The last thing I need is for Kendall and I to get into another fight, and my face get messed up again. I still shudder at the thought of my face getting jacked up.

"Why are you still here?"

I snapped out of it and I looked up at Kendall. I felt like just leaving the room and avoiding him, but my feet had other ideas. I couldn't move and I just stared at Kendall.

"I uh just wanted to see if you were okay," I said.

"Like you would care," Kendall said.

"Fine I'll just go, but I would be careful if I were you," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"Well with your condition you should be careful," I said.

Kendall gave me a puzzled look and I walked out of the classroom. That was beyond awkward and I was hoping I never had to do that again. I haven't talked to Kendall in months, and it was just weird to talk to him now. I hope I don't have to do it again.

I reached the hallway and I started looking for Logan, and I found him at his locker. I smiled and walked over to him, then I wrapped my arms around his waist. Logan gasped in surprise, but I didn't let him go. I had to feel his baby bump first.

"James, stop," Logan said.

"Why? I want to feel the baby," I said.

"Shh! I don't want anyone to hear," Logan said.

"Babe, they're going to find out eventually. When we get back from summer break you'll be showing a lot more and-"

"I know that. Thanks for reminding me," Logan said.

"You're welcome," I said, earning a glare from Logan.

"I hope I'm not too big, though," Logan said.

"You wont be the only one coming back with a huge stomach," I said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Someone else is having a baby, too," I said.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said.

I chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek. I rubbed his belly one more time, then he pushed me away from him. I started laughing and that only made Logan glare at me. I had a feeling mood swings were on the way.

**A/N: Sorry about this suckish chap lol, but I will update when I can. I'm trying this new thing were I'm going to try and update all of my fics. Ugh! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chap. Bye for now =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me. sorry this chap is a little short, but i will try and make the next one longer. anyway, enjoy the next chapter =D**

**Logan's POV**

The minute we got home from school, I went up to James' room and I plopped down on his bed. Today was just too much for me and I was glad I could finally relax. I still had homework to do, but I can worry about all of that later. Right now I just wanted to lay back and rest.

I still couldn't believe Kendall kissed me, but I wasn't going to worry too much about it. I knew I had to tell James about it, but I was afraid of his reaction. He hates Kendall and he will be upset once he finds out what happened. The kiss didn't mean anything to me, but James was different. It could mean something to him.

I shouldn't be afraid to tell him, but I just have a feeling that this was going to make him blow up. He's been fine with everything else, but I just knew this was going to set him off. I just hope he understands that what happened between Kendall and I meant nothing.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the bed dip, and I turned over to find James laying down next to me. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He scooted closer to me, then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Just being with James made me start to forget about today, but I knew I couldn't forget just yet. He still had to know.

"James, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Me too," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know something about Kendall," James said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I didn't know if I should tell you this, but I thought you deserved to know. Kendall's pregnant," James said.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw him today holding his stomach and I'm pretty sure he's pregnant. I mean, he hangs out with Dak all the time and now I know why," James said.

I just stared at James for a minute, then I started to laugh. I couldn't believe he actually thought that Kendall was pregnant. I knew why Kendall was holding his stomach, and it was because of me. James is just ridiculous sometimes.

"Why are you laughing?" James asked.

"Because its funny," I said.

"I thought you would be upset once you found about your ex having a baby," James said.

"He's not pregnant," I said.

"But I saw him holding his stomach and-"

"I punched him," I said.

"You punched someone who is pregnant!" James said.

"James, he's not having a baby. He was just in pain because I hit him," I said.

"Oh. Why did you hit him?" James asked.

"Um because uh-"

"What did he do to you? What happened?" James asked.

"Look, don't get mad but he sort of kissed me," I said.

"He kissed you! Why the hell were you around him anyway?" James asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to me and-"

"So you let him get near you! Logan, I don't like you around him," James said.

"It was just talking, and you don't have to be so protective all the time," I said.

"I'm only doing it because I don't trust him. He hit you last time and-"

"It was an accident! He apologized to me for that," I said.

"How many times have you been sneaking around with him?" James asked.

"James, we were just talking. The kiss meant absolutely nothing to me," I said.

"It did to him. I told you he was trying to get you back," James said.

"Do you blame him? We have so much history together and-"

"Oh so you would rather be with him?" James asked.

"No. I'm having your baby," I said.

"So if you weren't pregnant with my kid, then you would be with him? Are you just with me because of the baby?" James asked.

"James, that came out wrong. I swear that's not the reason. I really like you and I want to be with you," I said.

"You know what, leave me alone," James said.

"James, please wait," I said.

"Just leave me alone, Logan," James said.

James stood up from the bed and he left the room, slamming the door on his way out. I tugged on my hair harshly, and I let out a sigh. I felt so stupid for what I said, and now James is mad at me. I'm not just with him because we are having a baby, but because I really do like him. I'm starting to fall in love with him, but now I feel like I ruined everything.

I've already lost Kendall and I don't want to lose James, too. He's been amazing towards me and I like him a lot. I want to be with him forever, but now I don't know if that will happen. I hate myself so much right now, and I hope James can forgive me.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. I feel bad for James, but I promise things will get better. I will update soon. Bye for now =D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews. I would like to thank ** BTRCutie, ****rawbbles, ********SirRCCS, ** Ainsworth The Peace Maker, **xbigtimerusherx, ** **jamesmaslowlover, ****and **Hikari no Kasai. Thank u guys so much!******************

**James's POV**

I stormed out of my bedroom and I went down stairs to the living room, and I plopped down on the couch. I was so upset with Logan right now and I cant believe he lied to me. I had a strange feeling about him today, but I just ignored it. I didn't think Logan would lie to me about something this big, but I guess I was wrong.

I knew he still had feeling for Kendall, but I didn't think he would sneak behind my back to hang out with him. He claims they only talked, but why should I believe him? He's lied to me before and for all I know he could be lying to me now. I wanted to believe Logan, but it wasn't easy. I didn't trust Kendall and now I was finding it hard to trust Logan.

Not only was I upset that he was lying to me and sneaking around my back, but he doesn't even love me. I thought he did by how he acts around me, but I guess I was wrong about that, too. I love him so much, but he's only with me because of the baby. I just know he is.

I remember telling him that he could still be with Kendall, and I will stick around for the baby, but Kendall kicked him to the curb and I had to be the one to swoop in and rescue him. I was the one who wanted Logan when no one else did. Kendall didn't want him and his parents didn't either, but I did. I love him and I just wish he could love me back.

I don't want to lose Logan; I've already lost someone close to me. When my dad left because of the divorce, I was devastated. I've always been close to my dad and when he left I couldn't handle it. I lost my dad and I didn't want to lose Logan, too.

"Ja-James?"

I turned my head to see Logan standing at the bottom of the stairs. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come down. Even though he came down here to talk to me, I just wanted to be left alone. I was beyond hurt right now and I wanted him to go away.

"James, I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Go away," I said.

"I'm really sorry, James. Please just talk to me," Logan said.

"No. Leave me alone," I said.

"Let me explain," Logan said.

"Logan, go away," I said.

"No. I want to be with you and-"

"Then you wouldn't have lied to me," I said.

"I just didn't want you to get mad at me," Logan said.

"I'm more upset with you because you lied to me. Why didn't you just tell me that Kendall wanted to talk?" I asked.

"I thought you would get mad," Logan said.

"I would've been a little bugged, but I would let it go. I did the last time he talked to you," I said.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Come here," I said.

Logan hesitated for a minute, then he slowly made his way over to me. He sat down and let his eyes land on the floor. I reached over and grabbed his hand, making him look up at me.

"I don't want to lose you, but I just feel like I will. Kendall wants you back and I have a feeling that you're going to run back to him," I said.

"I'm not. I want to be with you, James," Logan said.

"How do I know you're being honest with me?" I asked.

"You just have to believe me. I know what I said probably hurt you, but I didn't mean it. I'm not just with you because of the baby; I do love you, James," Logan said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. When I first met you I had a small crush on you, but I tried not to show it because of Kendall. But now that he's gone, I don't have to worry about hiding my feelings. These past few months I've gotten closer to you and I've learned a little bit about you, and I'm falling in love with you. I'm sorry I didn't mention this before," Logan said.

"I just thought you were only using me because of the baby," I said.

"No, I would never do that. You mean so much to me, James and I don't want anyone else but you," Logan said.

"But what about Kendall? He's trying to get you back," I said.

"I know, but I don't want him back. I mean, I still want him in my life, but I don't want to be in a relationship with him. I just want to be his friend because we have so much history together, and I don't want to lose that," Logan said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk lately," I said.

"Its okay. I haven't been very nice either," Logan said.

"Yeah, but you have an excuse," I said.

"I guess so. Um, James? Can you please stop thinking I'm going to leave you for Kendall? Its kind of annoying," Logan said.

"Yeah. I'm just afraid of losing you," I said.

"You wont. I love you too much," Logan said.

"I love you too and I'm glad I could finally hear you say those three little words," I said.

"Sorry it took so long for me to say them," Logan said.

"Its okay. It was understandable," I said.

Logan nodded and he rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around him and I pressed my lips to his head. Logan looked up at me and I leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. I felt him shift in my arms, then he crawled into my lap and cupped my face.

I let out a small moan when I felt his lips come into contact with my neck. Logan rolled his hips in my lap and I felt my jeans start to tighten. As much as I wanted to sleep with Logan, I knew it was a little too soon.

"Logan, stop," I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I just don't think we can do this," I said.

"Why not? We've done it before," Logan said.

"Yeah and look what happened," I said.

Logan chuckled. "I don't think I'll get pregnant, Jamie," he said.

"But its too soon," I said.

"I don't think so," Logan said, rolling his hips again.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Okay, but I think we should get away from the sofa. My mom will kill us and-"

"Shh," Logan said, pressing his fingers to my mouth. "Don't kill the mood."

I nodded and Logan removed his fingers, and replaced them with his lips. I pushed him away from me, then I stood up and picked him up bridal style. We went back upstairs and into my bedroom, and I gently laid him down on my bed. I crawled in between his legs and Logan pulled me in for another kiss. I let my hands travel down to his shirt, and I tugged on the hem of it. Logan got the hint and he pulled away to remove the article of clothing, and he tossed it on the floor.

I took my shirt off as well, slowly to tease him. Logan moaned and placed his hands over my naked chest. I pushed his hands away and I pressed our lips back together. Logan parted his lips for me and I let my tongue slip into his mouth. I felt his hands roam my back and I let out a small moan in his mouth.

"We should get you out of these," I said, tugging on his pants.

Logan nodded and I helped him out of his jeans, then I removed mine. We were both now in our underwear and I couldn't get how beautiful Logan looked. His skin had this glow to it due to his pregnancy, and it made him look amazing.

We started to kiss again, and we both moaned when our clothed erections came into contact. I pulled away from Logan's mouth and I slowly slid his boxers off his slender legs. I wrapped my hand around his member and I started to stroke it slowly. Logan threw his head back and moaned, and I decided to take things a little further.

I leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock, then I took his length in my mouth and started to suck. Logan moaned and writhed beneath me, and it only made me harder. I felt his cock tighten in my mouth, and I pulled away before he could cum.

I slipped my boxers off and tossed them in a random place, then I spread Logan's legs open. I placed my fingers at Logan's lips, and he took them on his mouth and coated them with saliva. When I figured they were lubricated enough, I removed them from his mouth and lowered my fingers down to his entrance.

I circled his hole teasingly, and Logan let out a small moan. I pushed one finger in and I heard him hiss in discomfort. I rubbed his inner thigh with my free hand to comfort him, then I added another finger. Soon I had three digits in him, and I was thrusting them in and out.

"James! Please!" Logan cried out.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Fuck me!" Logan said.

I pulled my fingers out of him and I covered my cock in saliva, then I positioned myself at Logan's entrance. I slowly pushed the head in and Logan cried out in pain. I pressed my lips to his and kissed his sweetly, then I pulled away and continued to inch myself in.

When I was fully inside I let Logan adjust, then I pulled out until only the head was in and then I snapped my hips forward. Logan screamed as I hit his prostate with the first thrust, and I angled my hips so I could hit that spot each time.

Logan wrapped his legs around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt his nails on my back and I let out a moan from both pain and pleasure. I kept hitting his sweet spot over and over, and he was soon cumming. I felt his seed splatter on my chest and stomach, and I let out a moan. Feeling his walls clench around my member sent me over the edge, and I filled Logan to the brim.

We rode out the rest of our orgasms, then I slowly pulled out of him. I collapsed on top of Logan and I heard him groan. I quickly climbed off of him when I remembered the baby. I pressed my lips to his growing belly, then I laid down beside him and pulled the blankets over us. Logan snuggled into my side and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, James," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

I kissed the top of his head, then I let myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So they made up and all is good again...or is it? i hope the Jagan sexy time didn't bother anyone. um in the next chap is where they meet Mr. Diamond, but thats all im saying. i will update when i can. bye! =D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the reviews.**

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a small yawn. I rolled over onto my other side, and my eyes locked with perfect hazel ones. James smiled at me and I gave him a smile in return. He scooted closer to me and he pressed his lips to my nose, making me giggle.

I was glad that he was in a better mood this morning. Last night was our first real fight, and it was horrible. I hate fighting with James, and I'm hoping we don't have anymore fights like the one we had last night.

I'm going to make sure that I never lie to James again. That was the main reason why he was so upset with me last night. He didn't like me talking to Kendall, but the lying was what hurt him the most. I don't want to hurt James and I'm done with the lying thing. It just makes things worse anyway.

"Morning, beautiful," James said, making me blush.

"Morning," I said.

"Did you sleep good?" James asked.

"Yeah I did. I was really tired from last nights activities," I said.

"Me too, but it was worth it," James said.

"Yeah. Too bad we cant do it again," I said.

"Who said we cant?" James said.

"Well for one, your mom's probably awake," I said.

"Damn!" James said.

"Don't worry, Jamie. We can do it all the time once we get out of here," I said.

"I guess I can wait that long," James said.

I chuckled and pressed my lips to his, then I climbed out of bed. I gathered some clothes for the day, then I went into the bathroom to shower. I placed my clothes neatly on the sink, then I stripped out of my pajamas. I studied myself in the mirror, and I couldn't help but smile when my eyes landed on my growing belly.

I placed my hand over the small bump, and I rubbed it soothingly. I couldn't wait for the baby to grow even more, but at the same time I was nervous about it. I wanted my baby to grow and be healthy, but I knew I was going to get a lot of shit once people see my huge stomach.

I'm glad school is getting out soon, but once I return everyone will see how big I got over the summer. That wasn't for another few months, so I shouldn't be freaking out so much about it. I guess I don't want people to think I'm a whore or something along those lines. I mean, what I did was pretty slutty, but that's all in the past now.

I turned away from the mirror and I walked over to the shower. I turned it on and waited for the water to get to perfect temperature, then I climbed into the shower. I knew better then to touch James' Cuda products, so I reached for my own shampoo. He would kill me if he knew I was using his hair products.

I squeezed a generous amount of shampoo in my hand, and I rubbed it into my hair. I thought I heard the door open and I stopped, but I continued when I didn't hear anything else. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, then I turned around to grab the body wash.

I felt arms wrap around me and I screamed. I turned around to find James in the shower with me and he was laughing. I glared at him, but that only made him laugh harder.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I just thought we could shower together. I mean, we've done everything else," James said.

"Liar. You just want a quick fuck," I said.

"That hurt, babe," James said.

"Well its not my fault you're such a horndog," I said.

"Only for you," James said.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from James. I felt his arms around my waist again, and I couldn't help but moan when he started to kiss the back of my neck. I felt my cock start to twitch, and I pushed James away from me.

"We should shower. We have to get ready for school," I said.

James frowned and I gave him a kiss on the lips. That seemed to make him relax, and we got back to taking a shower. We took turns washing each other, then I shut the water off and we got out. We quickly got dressed, then I went downstairs while James stayed behind to do his hair.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw James' mother drinking her morning coffee. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She has gotten a little better with me, but sometimes things still felt awkward. I really wanted to move out, but I didn't know if that was going to happen any time soon.

"How are you, Mrs. Diamond?" I asked.

"I'm good thank you. How are you and my grandchild?" she asked.

"We're doing okay," I said.

"Good. I'm leaving now and please tell James that I have a very important business trip this weekend," Brooke said.

"Okay I will," I said.

Mrs. Diamond nodded, then she left the kitchen and I heard the front door open and close. I had to admit that I was happy that she would be gone for a few days; now James and I can have plenty of alone time. I knew James was going to like the idea of us being alone.

"Ready, babe?" James asked, as he came into the kitchen.

"That was fast," I said.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't want us to be late again," James said.

"Smart thinking for once," I said.

"Hey!" James said.

"I'm just kidding, Jamie. But I know something that will make you feel better," I said.

"Does it involve you and me and this table?" James asked.

"Not really. Your mom is going out of town this weekend," I said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yup. She just told me," I said.

"Oh okay," James said.

"And I know what we can do while she's away," I said.

"Me too. I've been wanting you to meet my dad and I can ask him to fly here for the weekend so you can meet him," James said.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to meet my dad. Plus, I was thinking that he could help us with getting an apartment," James said.

"Oh," I said.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll love him," James said.

I nodded my head and James gave me a peck on the lips, then he walked away to make us breakfast. I didn't think I would have to meet his dad this soon; I thought I would be after the baby was born. I knew this day would come, and I had to admit I was scared. So far, a lot of the adults I knew didn't like the fact that I was with James and carrying his baby. I just hope Mr. Diamond isn't like all of the others.

***BTR***BTR***

I paced the living room as I waited for Mr. Diamond to arrive. It was Saturday morning and he was on his way. James didn't tell his mom about his dad's visit; she would just freak out and not let it happen. But since she wasn't here, James called his dad yesterday and told him to drop by for an important visit.

I was beyond nervous, but I tried my best to calm down. I didn't want his dad to think I was weird and not good for his son. I wanted to show him that I was good enough for James, so I tried to dress different then how I usually do, but that didn't work out.

I tried wearing a black button up, but I couldn't because of my baby bump. My stomach wasn't exactly huge, but it was too big for that type of shirt. I found a plain black t-shirt and I slipped that on; I was glad it at least made me look slimmer.

I snapped out of it and froze when I heard the doorbell ring. I gulped and went to get James, but I stopped when I saw him coming down the stairs. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me, then he let go and went to get the door. I stayed in the living room and I waited for James to come back.

I heard him answer the door, then I heard another males voice. He sounded nice, but that could easily change once he finds out what's going on. I saw James walk in first, then I saw his father behind him. James looked a lot like his dad, and now I knew why my boyfriend was so gorgeous. His parents were extremely good looking.

"Dad, this is Logan," James said, and I gave his dad a small wave.

"The one you were telling me about?" his dad asked.

"Yup," James said.

"Not bad. You always had good taste in people; you get that from me," Mr. Diamond said.

James laughed and I smiled nervously. I just felt a little awkward, but I tried to ignore the feeling and relax. I had to make a good impression, and I didn't want to screw up and have his dad hate me.

Mr. Diamond walked over to me and I felt myself tense up. James must of sensed it because he was immediately at my side and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed a little bit, but only just a little.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Diamond," I said.

"Call me Jared," he said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"Um, dad? Logan and I have something to tell you," James said.

Mr. Diamond nodded and he sat down on the loveseat while James and I took the couch. My leg was bouncing up and down, but it stopped when James placed his hand over my knee. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what's going on with you boys?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"Um Logan and I are having a baby," James said.

"A baby? Aren't you two a little young for a kid?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"Yes, but we decided to keep it," James said.

"James, what did I tell you about being careful?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"I know, but it was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen," James said.

"Its okay. I've been in your shoes before," Mr. Diamond said.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Well I must say I'm upset that you weren't being careful, but things happen for a reason. I know what its like to be in the heat of the moment and all you want to do is-"

"Dad!" James said.

Mr. Diamond chuckled. "I was a teenager once," he said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear about it and I don't think Logan does either," James said.

"Okay I'll stop. So what's the plan?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"We plan on moving out soon. Mom is just being difficult," James said.

"I don't blame you for wanting to get out. I mean, look at me for example," Mr. Diamond said.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you could help us get our own place," James said.

"How much money do you need?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"Well maybe you could pay for half. I'm trying to get a job and I can pay for the other half," James said.

"That sounds reasonable, but you need to keep your promise. I cant pay for everything for your entire life," Mr. Diamond said.

"Yeah I know, dad," James said.

"I'm glad you're starting to act like an adult. Having a baby is a big responsibility and I'm happy that you're maturing," Mr. Diamond asked.

"Thanks," James said.

"Now the other question is, are you two going to get married?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"Um we haven't thought about it," I said.

"Haven't thought about it? You should be thinking about it," Mr. Diamond said.

"But we're too young and-" James started.

"Don't give me that shit. If you two can have a baby, then you two can get married. I doubt your mother will approve, but what she thinks doesn't matter. I can help you find a great minister and get this marriage started," Mr. Diamond said.

"Mr. Diamond, isn't this a little too soon? I wasn't thinking of getting married any time soon," I said.

"Waiting for the kid to pop out first? That's fine, too. Just as long as you two get married," Mr. Diamond said.

"We'll discuss it, then we will let you know what's going on," James said.

Mr. Diamond nodded, then he turned to me. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Three months," I said.

"That's it? I can't even tell," Mr. Diamond said.

"That's because the bump is pretty small and he's wearing black to cover it up," James said.

"Well let me see," Mr. Diamond said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be scared. We're practically family now," Mr. Diamond said.

I looked at James and he nodded his head. I was a little afraid to let his dad touch me, but I might as well get used to it. I knew a lot of people were going to do it eventually, but I didn't think his dad would be the first. I guess I was used to only one Diamond touching me.

I stood up from my spot on the couch and Mr. Diamond stood up as well. I slowly lifted up my shirt to expose my belly and I gasped when I felt his hand touch the small bump. He at least looked happy when he did it and he wasn't treating me bad like everyone else. I guess James wasn't the only nice Diamond in the family.

I was glad his dad took the news well and I was glad that he could help us out. No one else wanted to because they were upset, but Mr. Diamond was different. It felt good to have someone on our side for once.

**A/N: So what do you think of James's dad? He is better then the other adults lol. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I will update soon. Well bye for now =D**


	30. Chapter 30

**James's POV**

I was glad I got the chance to spend a few hours with my dad, and I was sad when he had to leave. He said that he would be around a lot more so he could help Logan and I out more, and to also spend more time with me. We both knew that mom would get upset over it, but my dad didn't care. He made Logan and I a promise, and I believed that he would keep it.

I know my dad is a lot cooler then my mom, but I wasn't expecting him to be so cool with the news. My mom didn't take it very well, and I was glad my dad at least did. He seemed a little upset when he found out that I wasn't being protective during sex, but other then that he was fine.

Even when it came down to Logan he was fine with it. My mom didn't like the idea of me being with Logan, but my dad made Logan feel welcomed and told him he was practically family. I was glad my dad was being accepting of all of this and I just hope the other parents learn to do the same.

"Your dad is really cool," Logan said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I honestly didn't think he would support us," Logan said.

"Me either. I guess he understands or something," I said.

"Well he did say that he's been in your shoes," Logan said.

"What do you think he meant by that?" I asked.

"I don't know. You could always ask your mom about it," Logan said.

"But she isn't supposed to know that he dropped by," I said.

"Just ask him about it the next time he visits," Logan said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't tell me? When I asked him about it he changed the subject," I said.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know," Logan said.

"Well why not? I deserve to know what it is," I said.

"James, I do have one idea of what he meant, but I don't know," Logan said.

"Tell me," I said.

"I think he knows what you're going through because he went through the same thing. That's what I got out of it," Logan said.

"So you're saying that he knows what its like to be a teenage father?" I asked.

"That's what I got, but I could be wrong," Logan said.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Logan. What he was saying made sense, but my parents were never in their teen years when they had me. Well, that's what I've been told anyway. Now that my dad said that, I'm starting to think that I've been lied to.

"Do you think my parents were young like us when they had me?" I asked.

"I don't know, James. They could've been, but you need to ask them about it," Logan said.

"I mean, it makes sense. My mom was furious when she found out that I had gotten you pregnant, and maybe its because she didn't want my life to turn out like hers," I said.

"I guess so. I don't know much about your family," Logan said.

"Not yet, but you will soon enough," I said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well, you're practically family right?" I asked.

"Um I guess," Logan said.

"I want you to be part of my family, Logan. I want to marry you," I said.

"You do? But isn't it too soon to be thinking about marriage?" Logan asked.

"Yes and no. Look, we can always get married in the future, but I just want to know if you would ever want to marry me," I said.

"Yes, I would. I love you, James and I see myself with you for the rest of my life," Logan said.

"That's good to hear," I said.

Logan nodded and he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and I moved my lips along with his perfect ones. I was glad that Logan did want to marry me and want to be with me forever. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, and I wish we could just get married now. I know he wants to wait, but that doesn't mean I cant propose to him. I'll figure out a way to do it, and I cant wait to see his face when I pull out that diamond ring.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks passed, and Logan and I were doing a lot better. Kendall didn't try to do anything funny, but I would catch him staring at Logan every now and then. It bugged me that Kendall couldn't move on; Logan obviously did and now we're happy. I knew Kendall was going to try and get Logan back, but I wouldn't let him. He had Logan and things didn't work out between them, but things are working for Logan and I now.

The school year was coming to an end, and everyone was trying to get things done. Logan was studying and working his butt off, and I wanted him to take it easy. I knew studying and doing homework couldn't harm to the baby, but stress sure can. I knew Logan was stressed because of finals, and I wanted him to relax and take it easy. He's a genius and he shouldn't be worrying about all of the tests.

I did, though. I'm not as bright as Logan, so I made sure to try and study whenever I could. But that never worked out because I would get distracted or I would want to spend my time with Logan. My mom and Logan were both getting on my case about studying, and it was annoying. The only time I really did try to study was when Logan decided to take sex away from me. I didn't want that to happen, so I made sure to do some kind of school related work.

I was glad the summer was coming up, but I knew I wouldn't be able to lay at home all day and do nothing like I used to do. Logan and I had to prepare for the baby and we had to find our own place. I made a deal with my dad when it came to paying for an apartment, and I had to look for a job. I don't really like to work, but I have to so I can support my family.

Now that Logan was getting closer to his fourth month, he wanted to see a doctor and make sure that everything was okay with the baby. He hasn't seen a doctor since he was sent to the hospital for that fight, but that didn't really count. He had to see a doctor who specializes in babies.

He made an appointment for Saturday morning, and I was not happy. I used my Saturday's to sleep in and get my energy back, but not this time. I had to be up my seven a.m. so I could get ready to leave by eight. I don't know why Logan made an appointment so early, but I really hope he doesn't do it again.

I let out a yawn and flipped through another magazine. We were the only ones in the waiting room and I was beyond bored. Logan didn't seem bored, but I could tell he was nervous. His right knee was bouncing and he kept fiddling with his hands. I didn't know why he was so nervous; everything was probably fine.

We finally got called back and we were sent to this small room. Logan sat down on the examination bed as he waited for the doctor to come in, and I looked around the room. This one wasn't as boring as the last room because it had posters of babies and stuff like that. It even had some weird machine in it, but I didn't know what it was.

Logan was still acting nervous, and I let out a sigh. I didn't want him to be acting this way, but he couldn't help it. I pulled up a chair beside the bed and I grabbed his hand, making him look at me. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile in return.

"Babe, relax. Everything is going to be fine," I said.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"Because I just do," I said.

"What if something's wrong with the baby?" Logan asked.

"The baby is fine. You're someone who cares about everyone and everything, and I know that the baby is just fine. He or she is in good hands," I said.

"I'm just afraid that something is wrong because I made a mistake or something," Logan said.

"Babe, you didn't make a mistake. You're taking good care of our baby," I said.

"Thanks, Jamie," Logan said.

I nodded and pressed my lips to his. We both pulled away when there was a knock on the door. Logan's nerves came back when the doctor walked in, and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The doctor was a woman with short blonde hair, and she gave us a smile. Logan seemed to relax when he noticed that she seemed friendly.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Reed," she said, offering her hand to the both of us.

"Hi," Logan said shyly.

"So you're here for a checkup, is that correct?" Dr. Reed asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"Okay great. Let me have you lay back and lift up your shirt," Dr. Reed said.

Logan laid back on the bed and he slowly lifted up his shirt, exposing his small baby bump. I smiled when I saw it, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I snapped out it when I heard Logan gasp, and I thought something was wrong. I relaxed when I realized it was because the doctor had squeezed some weird jelly on his stomach. I went to ask Logan what was going on, but I stopped when the doctor turned the weird machine and pressed a tiny remote to Logan's belly.

The screen lit up and I could see a tiny figure on the screen. Logan looked at me and smiled, but I still didn't know what was going on. I went to say something, but the doctor cut me off.

"That's your baby," Dr. Reed said.

"Wait, that's our baby?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. I cant tell what the sex is yet, but when the baby gets a little bigger we can determine what it is," Dr. Reed.

"But the baby is healthy, right?" Logan asked.

"Very healthy. You're doing a great job caring for it," Dr. Reed said.

Logan smiled and I kissed him sweetly on the cheek. The doctor shut the machine off and gave Logan a rag to wipe his belly, then she excused herself from the room. Logan wiped his stomach clean, then he sat up and turned to face me. He looked a lot better then he did when he came in, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You were freaking out for nothing. I told you the baby was fine," I said.

"Yeah, you were right. Sorry for being weird," Logan said.

"Don't be sorry. It just shows that you care a lot," I said.

Logan nodded and he placed his hand over his stomach. "I can't believe we saw what it looks like," he said.

"I know. It was really cool," I said.

"It's so small," Logan said.

"Well yeah. It's a baby," I said.

"I know, but since it's so tiny it needs a lot of care, and I'm afraid that I will mess up," Logan said.

"Babe, you're not going to mess up. You're going to be a great daddy," I said.

Logan smiled and pressed his lips to mine, then we pulled away when the doctor came back into the room. She handed Logan a picture of the baby, and I could see tears building in his eyes. I wish he wouldn't be so scared about messing up. He's doing a great job caring for the baby and I just know he'll be a great father.

**A/N: sorry if this sucked, but I'm trying to update a few fics as fast as I can so I don't miss Big Time Tour tonight. I'm so excited! Anyway, they will find out what they are having and more wedding plans. Well bye for now! =D**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm back! Well sort of. Sorry I was away, it was because of my surgery ands stuff. But I am feeling better, and I am going to try and update my stories! Anyway, it feels good to be back and here is the next chapter.**

**Logan's POV**

On the way back to James' house, I couldn't stop looking at the picture that the doctor gave us. I could clearly see the baby's tiny body, and a huge grin appeared on my face. I was glad that the baby was healthy, and that I was doing a good job at caring for it. I thought for sure I was doing a bad job, but according to the doctor, everything was doing fine.

Even though I was happy that the baby was healthy, I was still afraid that I was going to mess up. I've never done this before and I knew I was bound to screw up along the way. James told me that everything was going to be fine and that I was going to be a great parent, but I was still scared.

I didn't understand how James could be so calm about this whole thing. At the clinic, he was the one who stayed calm while I freaked out. I knew I had to calm down and not get so worked up about this. The last thing I need is to harm the baby.

James pulled up to his house and we both climbed out of the car. I thought Mrs. Diamond would be home, but I didn't see her car parked out front. I was actually looking forward to showing her the baby, but I guess she is going to have to see the first picture of her grandchild another time.

James let out a groan as he collapsed on his bed. I placed the picture of our baby on the nightstand, then I joined James on the bed. He pulled me closer to him and he pressed his lips to the tip of my nose, making me giggle.

"I'm so tired," he said.

"Then go back to sleep," I said.

"Can you sleep with me?" James asked.

"Of course," I said.

I snuggled into James' side and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt his hand come into contact with my growing belly, and I couldn't help but smile when he rubbed the small bump. I gave James a peck on the lips, and his eyes fluttered closed.

"James?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"What do you think we're having?" I asked.

"A baby," James said.

"Well yeah, but I mean what gender do you think it is?" I asked.

"I dunno. A boy I guess," James said.

"Well what if it's a girl? I have a feeling that it might be," I said.

"Mm-hmm," James mumbled.

"What if we're having twins? That would be scary, huh?" I asked.

I didn't get a response and I looked up to find James already asleep. I let out a sigh and kissed his nose, then I closed my eyes.

I woke up a few hours later and I frowned when I noticed that James wasn't beside me anymore. I glanced over at the alarm clock, and it was a little after three. I decided to get up and see what James was doing.

I threw the blankets off my body, then I slowly climbed out of bed. I walked out of the bedroom and I could hear the TV on downstairs. I figured it was James since his mother probably wasn't home yet.

I slowly went down the stairs, and I could see his perfect brown hair coming into view. I walked around the couch and I could see James looking at something in his hands. A smile appeared on my face when I realized it was the picture of the baby. James's head snapped up and he smiled at me, then he patted the spot next to him and I sat down.

"Sorry if I woke you," James said.

"You didn't. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just looking at the picture," James said.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

"Yeah, and so tiny," James said.

"The baby will grow, James. But right now she is really small," I said.

"She? You think it's a girl?" James asked.

"I uh well um I don't know. Maybe," I said.

"A girl would be cute, but I'm still leaning towards a boy," James said.

"And if it's a girl? What then?" I asked.

"Then I'll love her forever, and we can try for a boy later," James said.

"Wait. You want to have another baby?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've always liked the idea of having a big family," James said.

"Then we're going to need a big house," I said.

"I know. We're also going to need a dog so the kids can experience having a pet," James said.

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" I asked.

"Sort of," James said.

I chuckled and pressed my lips to his. I snuggled into his side and James wrapped his arm around me. James kissed my temple, then he turned back to the picture in his hand.

I had to admit that I was surprised that James had our whole future planned out, but it didn't bother me. It was actually kind of cute the way his face lit up when he told me his ideas for the future. I didn't know if everything he mentioned would actually happen, but I guess we were going to find out.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

The weekend went by pretty quickly, and I had to admit I was bummed. The weekend was a chance for me to relax and spend all day with James. Even though our short break was over, I knew that summer was approaching pretty quickly. I was thankful for that.

But even if summer is getting closer, I knew that I wouldn't be able to relax as much as I wanted. James and I have to use our summer break to prepare for the baby. I didn't have to do as much since James would be the one looking for a job and an apartment, but I still had the responsibility of caring for the baby. That was just as hard as what he was doing.

I didn't know what I was going to do when summer ends. By the time we go back to school, I would be entering my seventh month and I knew people were going to find out that I was pregnant. It was going to be hard, but at least I had James and my friends to help me.

It was Monday morning, and I was woken up by the sound of the alarm clock. I quickly shut it off, then I rolled over to face James. He was still out like a light, and I knew exactly how to wake him up.

I placed a small kiss to his lips, but that didn't do much. I sat up and crawled on top of him, then I leant down to kiss him. I let my lips linger over his for a minute, then I trailed my lips across his chin and along his jaw line. I attached my lips to his neck, and I sucked on his pulse point.

James let out a small moan, and I continued to kiss and nibble against his neck. I let out a gasp when I felt something hard rubbing against my ass, and I couldn't help but moan from the feeling of his hard cock. I snapped out of it and decided to hurry this up; I didn't want us to be late to school.

I lowered myself so that I was at eye level with his crotch, and I could see the outline of his morning wood from his pajama bottoms. I licked along his cock and James let out another moan. I continued to mouth him through his pajamas, then I grabbed the waistband and I slowly pulled his bottoms down.

His cock sprang free and I took it in my hand, pumping it slowly. I pressed my lips to the tip and kissed it, then I licked up the pre-cum that gathered there. James moaned a little louder and he bucked his hips. I wrapped my lips around the head of cock and sucked harshly on it, making James moan and whimper. I relaxed my throat and I took his whole length into my mouth. I've never done this to James before, and I was loving it. He tasted so delicious.

James continued to moan and buck his hips, and I could soon feel his cock throbbing in my mouth. I pulled off of his member and I started to stroke it again, then I licked along the head. I felt hands grab the back of my head and push me forwards, and I looked up to see James staring down at me, eyes darkened with lust.

"Suck," he demanded.

"James, we have to get ready for school and-"

"Fuck that. Finish what you started," James growled.

He pushed my head back down and I took his cock into my mouth. I sucked harshly on his length, and I played with his balls with my free hand. James threw his head back and screamed my name as he came hard in my mouth. I tried to swallow all of the bitter liquid, but a lot of it landed on my face then it did in my mouth.

"Fuck, Logan. That was amazing," James said.

"I thought you would enjoy it," I said.

"You need to wake me up like that all of the time," James said.

"We'll see," I said.

I gave James a peck on the lips, then I headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I was dressed and ready to go, I walked back into the bedroom and I rolled my eyes when I found James a sleep again. I walked over to him and I could see a small smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and smacked him hard in the chest, making his eyes shoot open and him yelp in surprise.

"Nice try," I said.

"Darn it!" James said.

I chuckled and went downstairs to get breakfast while James got ready. I walked into the kitchen and I smiled when I saw the picture of the baby on the refrigerator door. I smiled and traced the outline of the baby with my finger, then I opened up the fridge and took out the milk.

James came down a few minutes later, and he joined me at the table. We ate our cereal and talked about a few things, then we got up to leave. I placed the bowels in the sink, and James handed me my backpack.

At school, James and I talked to Camille and Carlos about the baby while we waited for the bell to ring. Both of them freaked out, but Carlos was the one who was overexcited.

I noticed Kendall watching us from his locker, and I didn't miss the hurt expression on his face. I wanted to talk to him and make sure he was okay, but I didn't know how James would feel about that. Its not like I was going to kiss Kendall; I just wanted to talk.

Kendall's eyes locked with mine, then he turned away and walked down the opposite side of the hallway. I muttered a "I'll be back later" to James, then I followed Kendall. I saw him walk out of the school and I ran after him before I lost sight of him.

"Kendall, wait!" I yelled.

He stopped in his tracks and he slowly turned around to face me. I could still see the hurt in his eyes, and I wanted to fix it. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his body tense up, but he never pulled away.

"Logie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You look like you needed a hug," I said.

"But James-"

"It doesn't matter. I can still be your friend if I want to," I said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. You've always been my best friend," I said.

"I just wish I could be more. I still love you," Kendall said.

"I know," I said.

Kendall let out a sad sigh and I pulled away from him.

"Don't be upset okay? We're still friends," I said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand. "Lets go back inside."

Kendall nodded his head and together we walked back into the school.

**A/N: um I don't know how I feel about this, but whatever lol. I hope everyone liked it and I will try and update soon. I have other stories to work on and I'm currently working on a short kogan fic. That will be up later. Anyway, thank u guys so much! =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy but I'm back now and I promise I will try and update a lot sooner. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it =)**

**James's POV**

I thought it was a little weird that Logan just walked away, but I tried not to let it bother me. He probably had to go to the bathroom or something like that; I had nothing to worry about. But I still got this uneasy feeling when Logan wasn't back right away. I was hoping that he was okay.

I tried to just focus on the conversation with Camille and Carlos, but my mind kept wandering back to Logan. I kept telling myself that he was okay and that I was freaking out for nothing. He was probably getting water or he went out for air or something like that. I was freaking out for nothing.

Then I remembered seeing Kendall by his locker, and now he was gone. I could see him watching us before, but now he was gone and so was Logan. I had a feeling that Logan went searching for Kendall, and I wasn't so happy about that.

I didn't like the idea of those two together because I knew Kendall would try and take Logan back. It was stupid to think that since Logan loves me and we actually have a future together, but I still felt a little insecure sometimes.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked.

"He left," I said.

"Oh. Where did he go?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Guys, relax. He's probably fine," Camille said.

"What if he got jumped or something!" Carlos said.

"I doubt it. No one would beat him up. Right?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's been picked on a lot because he's a 'nerd' and now that he's pregnant, things could get worse," Camille said.

"Yeah, but he has me to protect him now," I said.

"I guess, but he had Kendall first and the guys' a jock. So…" Carlos said.

"Hey! I can still keep him safe," I said.

"Okay," Carlos shrugged. "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you guys," I said.

"But we're his friends and we need to know if you're going keep him safe at all times," Camille said.

"You guys act like I'm not good enough or something. Jeez," I said.

"James, you're a great guy," Camille said.

"I know I am. And you two are doubting me. Logan doesn't," I said.

"And that's a good thing. You shouldn't care what we think of you; what Logan thinks should matter," Camille said.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"There he is! And with Kendall…" Carlos said.

I saw Logan turn the corner and sure enough Kendall was with him. I felt myself getting jealous when I noticed that Logan was whispering something to Kendall, and how he had his hand on the others shoulder. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like what I was seeing.

Logan led Kendall to our small group, and I could tell Kendall was nervous about this. If this was Logan's way of getting me to forgive Kendall, then it wasn't going to work. I know for a fact that Kendall hates me for what I did, and I hate him for what he did. I didn't know if I even wanted to talk to him ever again, but if Logan was trying to get us on good terms then he was wasting his time.

Logan walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, but I paid him no attention. All of my focus was on Kendall and I noticed that he was doing the same with me. No one really seemed all that comfortable, and things became really awkward.

Camille smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Kendall said quietly.

No one else said anything for a few minutes, and I just wanted to grab Logan and walk away. I didn't like the idea of Kendall joining our little group, and I was going to make sure that I talk to Logan about it later.

The bell rang and I could see the relief in everyone's eyes. Camille nudged Carlos in the side and the two left down the hall. I was about to turn and leave as well, but Logan stopped me.

"James, why don't you walk Kendall to class," he said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you have class together and it's the friendly thing to do," Logan said.

"Bullshit," I said.

Logan glared at me. "James, just do it. It's not that hard."

"Fine. Then if its so easy then you do it," I said.

"Fine. I guess I will," Logan said.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him down the hallway. I stood there for a few minutes, watching as my boyfriend interacted with his ex. It hurt to see them together, and I was afraid that I was going to lose Logan. I didn't understand why Logan wanted Kendall back into his life; all he does is cause drama anyway. I know he said that he just wanted to be friends, but I didn't like the idea. I don't trust Kendall.

I followed them and I found them standing outside of the classroom. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I wasn't going to let them finish the conversation. I grabbed Logan and spun him around to face me, then I pressed my lips to his. Kendall's face fell and he turned and walked into the classroom.

"James! What the hell was that for!"

I turned back to Logan and he was glaring daggers at me. I didn't want to explain to him that I did that to show that Logan was mine, so I just stayed quiet. I gave him my famous smile and Logan crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring at me.

"Sorry, babe. I just wanted to kiss you," I said.

"Like that? I think you only pulled me away because you didn't want me near Kendall," Logan said.

"What? That's ridiculous. I just wanted to kiss you," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, James. But please talk to him or something okay?"

"Why? We aren't friends anymore," I said.

"Just do it. Be the bigger person and just talk to him," Logan said.

"I'll see," I said.

"James!"

"Okay, okay. I'll try and talk to him," I said.

Logan smiled and pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss. I had to admit the kiss was better then the one before, but it ended too quick. Logan walked away and I let out a sigh, then I walked into the classroom.

I was of course late, so I got a small lecture. I rolled my eyes when the teacher wasn't looking, and I took my seat in the back. I've never sat here before, but now I didn't have a choice since all of the other seats were taken. I felt eyes on me, and I caught Dak and Kendall staring at me. I glared at them, then I turned my attention to the front of the class.

Since the school year was coming to an end, we were giving this period to study for our finals. Not everyone was sitting at their desk studying, and I was one of those people. I had my notes in front of me, but I wasn't studying them. I had my ipod playing and it helped to block out the voices of the other kids.

I felt someone sit down on the desk in front of me, and I looked up. I was met with familiar green eyes, and I quickly turned back down. I had no idea why Kendall was over here, but I wasn't going to talk to him. I don't care how much Logan wanted me to do it.

"James?"

I pulled my headphones out. "What?" I said bitterly.

"I just want to talk to you," Kendall said.

"Why? I don't want to talk to you because I hate you," I said.

"I didn't even do anything to you. You're the one who came into my life and ruined everything," Kendall said.

"I didn't ruin shit. And for your information, you didn't have to befriend me," I said.

"Yeah I know. It was stupid. I only did it because you seemed like a great guy, but I guess I was wrong about you. All you did was take Logan away from me," Kendall said.

"Well if you would've been a good boyfriend, then maybe he wouldn't have came onto me," I said.

I could see the anger building up in Kendall's eyes, and I couldn't help the smug grin that appeared on my face. He stood up from the desk and I felt myself getting scared. Kendall was pretty strong and I didn't want him to prove it to me again. At first I thought he was going to kick my ass again, but instead he kicked a chair over then he stormed out of the classroom.

Everyone's eyes were on me, and for once in my life I didn't want to be the center of attention. I turned away from everyone's eyes and I tried to focus on something else. I placed my headphones back into my ears, and I turned the volume up. I really wanted to get out of here, but I wasn't going to let Kendall ruin my day. He thought he could, but I came out the winner. My words had affected him.

I knew once I get home that Logan was going to kill me. He told me to talk to Kendall and instead I made things worse. I knew it was a bad idea to let Kendall back in, but Logan thought it would make things better. He was wrong and now things were going to get worse. I just know it.

**A/N: I guess Kendall and Logan are going to have a little talk, and he is also going to talk to James. There will be a little more drama, but then I will focus on the baby and you guys can find out the gender and stuff. Well bye for now and thank u for reading =D**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say thank you guys for the reviews, and I also wanted to let you all know that I'm going to continue with my other Jagan **_**Someone Like You. **_**I will most likely post the next chapter in a little while and yeah. =)**

**Logan's POV**

For my first period class, Carlos and I were allowed to work outside in the courtyard. A few other kids did the same and worked outside, but instead of working they talked about their plans for the weekend. I was the only one doing my work, and it was hard to concentrate out here. I didn't want to work out here in the first place, but it was a nice day and I decided to try it out. Now I wish I stayed inside.

Carlos was busy talking to Guitar Dude about a party on Saturday, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Carlos does like to go to parties, but his parents never let him out of the house. The only time he does get to leave is when I invite him out somewhere, and that's only because his parents trust me. I didn't like the idea of Carlos going to a party with Guitar Dude and his friends because they are known to get high, and I don't want Carlos to be around that.

I was just hoping that he wouldn't try and drag me along. I don't drink or smoke pot, and I can't even be around that stuff since I'm pregnant. I've tried drinking once and it was the worst thing in the world. Never again will I touch alcohol or even get near it.

I managed to tune out Carlos and Guitar Dude's conversation, and I turned back to my work. I was half way done and when I glanced at Carlos's paper I noticed that the only thing he had written was his name. I knew he was going to bug me for the answers later, and knowing me I was going to give them to him.

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"What?" I replied.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Carlos asked.

"Studying and doing homework," I said.

"Oh. Well do you want to-"

"Carlos, I'm not into the whole party thing. The answer is no," I said.

"But why? It will be fun and stuff," Carlos said.

"Did you forget something about me?" I asked.

"I know you got drunk the last time, but this time will be different," Carlos said.

"Carlos, that's not what I meant. I'm you know…" I said.

Carlos looked confused for a minute and Guitar Dude had the same expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my work.

"Logan, tell me!" Carlos said.

"Seriously! Dude, you should know this!" I said.

"But I'm forgetful! You know that!" Carlos said.

"I'm gonna go. See ya later, dudes," Guitar Dude said to Carlos.

Carlos nodded, then he turned back to me. "Now he thinks I'm weird!" he said.

"Everyone thinks you're weird, Carlos," I said.

"This sucks," Carlos said, as he crossed his arms and pouted. "I really wanted to go."

"I know and if I wasn't pregnant I would go with you to supervise," I said.

"Why didn't you remind me that you were pregnant?" Carlos asked.

"Two reasons. One, you should know this already! And two, I didn't want Guitar Dude to know about it," I said.

"Why? He's so nice," Carlos said.

"That may be true, but no one needs to know about this just yet," I said.

"But what happens when you come back after summer break? People are going to know because you'll look huge and-"

"I know; thanks for reminding me," I said.

"Aw, don't get mad, Logan. You're going to look so cute and round," Carlos said.

"Are you done? Please be done," I said.

Carlos chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder, making me roll my eyes. I turned back to my work, but Carlos was still distracting me and I was getting annoyed. I had a feeling mood swings were on the way.

"Hey, Logan? You should ask James to come out here and join us," Carlos said.

"He's busy and there is no way he will be allowed out here," I said.

"Then why is Kendall out here?" Carlos asked.

I looked up from my paper and I followed Carlos' gaze. Sure enough, Kendall was sitting on the other side of the courtyard, and I could tell something was wrong. The first thing that came to mind was that James had done something, and I was not very happy about that. I told him to be nice to Kendall, and instead he probably hurt him again.

"I'm going to kill him," I said.

"Who? Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Nope. James," I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Watch my stuff," I said.

I stood up from my spot and I shoved my papers in Carlos' hands, then I made my way over to Kendall. I couldn't believe that James didn't listen to me when I told him to be nice to Kendall. I know those two aren't talking, but I wanted them to be friends again. Kendall was still my friend, and I wanted him to have a relationship with my boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

"Kendall? Are you okay?" I asked, making Kendall look up at me.

"I'm good," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask you're stupid boyfriend," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh and sat down next to him. "Kendall, what did he do?"

"I tried talking to him and instead he had to remind me that I'm a bad boyfriend," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you know that's not true. You're good boyfriend material," I said.

"Then why did I lose you, huh? And don't forget that I lost Jo, too," Kendall said.

"She wasn't meant for you, and I was the one who screwed up. It wasn't your fault," I said.

"Yeah, but you left me for him. What did I do that made you leave?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall it wasn't you okay? I was stupid for cheating and I'm sorry. I still wanted to be with you and still try to raise the baby, but you ended it," I said.

"Because I was mad; not because I didn't love you anymore," Kendall said.

"Look, I know you still have those feelings for me, but I've moved on. I love James now, but that doesn't mean that I wont forget about you or ever stop loving you. We've been friends forever, Kendall, and I want us to stay friends," I said.

"I know, but its hard to see you with him. I keep telling myself that you'll come back, but I know you wont because of the baby," Kendall said.

"I know this is something you don't want to hear right now, but I'm never coming back. What we had was amazing, but I guess we weren't meant to be," I said.

"And you're meant to be with him? Having a baby with someone doesn't mean you're going to be with that person forever," Kendall said.

"I know that, but right now this feels right. I think I'm supposed to be with him," I said.

"Then why do you still want me in your life? I'm not good enough for you," Kendall said.

"Because you will always be my best friend. If I can't have you in a romantic way, then I would rather have you as my friend then not having you at all. I know this is hard for you, but I want us to still be friends," I said.

"I can do that, but its going to take me a while to get used to seeing you and James kiss and shit like that," Kendall said.

"Okay. And if it helps, you get to be an uncle," I said.

"I guess that's okay," Kendall said.

"Carlos might get a little jealous, though," I said.

"Why? Because I'll be the cool uncle?" Kendall said.

I chuckled. "Don't tell Carlos that," I said.

"I wont," Kendall said.

I chuckled again and I placed my hand on Kendall's shoulder. He looked up at me and his pretty green eyes locked with mine. He inched his face closer to mine and I quickly pushed him away.

"I have to go," I said.

I stood up from the bench, but I stopped when Kendall followed me and grabbed me.

"Logan, wait!" Kendall said

"Kendall, let me go," I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry," Kendall said.

"You cant be doing that, Kendall. I'm with James now and you and me are just friends. That's it okay?" I said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wont do it again," Kendall said.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch," I said.

Kendall nodded and I turned away from him, and went back over to Carlos. He was watching the whole thing, and he looked confused when I sat down.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"It didn't look like nothing. It looked like he was going to kiss you," Carlos said.

"It meant nothing," I said.

"Okay, but don't let James find out. He will probably dump you or something," Carlos said.

"Carlos, shut up. James loves me and he would never dump me," I said.

"I know, but he wont be happy once he finds out what happened with you and Kendall," Carlos said.

"Nothing happened! Jeez!"

"Why are you being so bitchy?"

I sighed. "I don't know, but I think mood swings are coming soon."

"That's going to be scary," Carlos said.

"Yep," I said.

"Oh, Logan? Can you help me with this stupid assignment?" Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come here."

Carlos scooted closer to me and I started to explain the work to him. I couldn't help but glance up in Kendall's direction and our eyes locked again. He was the first to turn away, and I decided to do the same. I was glad that we were still friends, but its going to be hard because he isn't over me completely. He has to understand that its time to move on, and I hope he can do it eventually.

**A/N: Was that okay? Probably not, but whatever lol. Well I have to go work on the other Jagan fic, and I will update this when I can. Well bye =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**James's POV**

I managed to make it through my morning classes, and I couldn't wait for lunch to start. That was my time with Logan before we met up in choir at the end of the day, and I couldn't wait to be with him. I know I live with him, but I start to miss him when he isn't around. I always try talking to him in the hall on my way to my other classes, but today was different.

I waited by my locker for him to show up, and when I spotted him, he ignored me and went the other way. I didn't know why he was acting like this, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with Kendall. He probably ran to Logan and complained about me. I wish Kendall would just leave Logan and I alone, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Logan wanted to be friends, but I didn't approve.

I had to talk to Logan about this whole thing, but he would never come up and talk to me. I would try walking over to him, but he would just turn back the way he came and ignore me. That was really starting to get on my nerves, but I couldn't tell him that because I could never get near him.

Finally it was lunchtime, and I found Logan sitting outside with Carlos and Camille. I started walking over to them, but I stopped when Kendall sat down beside Logan. That bothered me a little bit, but what pissed me off the most was when Kendall threw his arm around Logan's shoulder. It hurt to see them that close, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked up to the group and they all looked up at me. Carlos and Camille smiled, but Logan and Kendall didn't do anything. I wanted to punch Kendall right then and there, but I knew better then to do that. The last thing I need is a messed up face and detention.

"Logan, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"I guess," Logan said.

I grabbed Logan's wrist and I yanked him to his feet, making him yelp in surprise. I dragged him back into the building and I pushed him into the boys bathroom. Logan was struggling and I let go of him.

"What the hell was that for?" Logan asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Well what's your problem? You've ignored me all day," I said.

"Yeah because I'm mad at you. I know what you did," Logan said.

"Whatever Kendall told you was probably a lie. You know I did think about talking to him, but its not easy okay!" I said.

"I know that, but I told you to still be nice to him. Is that too much to ask! Jeez!" Logan said.

"Yes! Its hard when we're not all buddy-buddy anymore," I said.

"Well I'm still trying to be his friend even though we aren't together anymore," Logan said.

"That's different! You two were friends way before all of this shit happened!" I said.

"You were friends, too!" Logan said.

"Logan! You don't get it! I want to try and fix this, but its hard okay? I'm just afraid that I'll let him back in and then he takes you away from me," I said.

"James, that's not going to happen. What Kendall and I had is over, and I'm with you now," Logan said.

"I know, but sometimes I still feel that you're only with me because of the baby," I said.

"We already had this discussion, and I told you that's not why I'm with you. I love you so much," Logan said.

"I love you, too. I'm just scared that Kendall will take you back and you'll let him," I said.

"I don't love him like that anymore. I just want to be his friend and that's it okay?" Logan said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

"And we seriously need to stop fighting. Its not good for us or the baby," Logan said.

"Is the baby okay!" I said.

"James, the baby's fine. I'm just saying that we shouldn't fight so much just in case," Logan said.

"Okay. Sorry for being stupid," I said.

"James, you're not stupid. I understand why you got upset, and I'm sorry for ignoring you and forcing you to do something you're not ready for," Logan said.

"Its okay. Are you alright, though? I hope I didn't stress you or the baby out," I said.

"James, we're fine," Logan said, while rubbing his growing belly.

"Okay. Just making sure," I said.

"You're so protective," Logan said.

"I have to be! I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or the baby," I said.

"James, nothing is going to happen. I'm making sure that I'm really careful," Logan said.

"I know, but I still like to look out for you," I said.

"And that's why I love you," Logan said.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked, as I pulled Logan into my arms.

Logan chuckled and he pressed his lips to mine. He was about to pull away, but I brought him back for a rough kiss. Logan let out a small moan and I licked along his bottom lip. I pushed Logan up against the wall and I cupped him through his jeans.

"James, we cant," Logan said.

"But it would be fun," I said.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of us doing it in a bathroom. Its unsanitary," Logan said.

"Fine, but tonight you're all mine," I said.

"Deal," Logan said.

He pressed his lips to mine again, then he pulled away and I followed him out of the bathroom. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, making him look up at me and smile. We went back over to our friends, and I noticed that Kendall's eyes immediately landed on mine and Logan's connected hands. Logan must've noticed, too because he squeezed my hand.

"All better?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. We're good," Logan said.

I smiled and gave him another kiss, then I sat down and pulled him into my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I rubbed his small baby bump. I could feel Kendall's eyes still on me and it was making me uncomfortable. I just wanted him to leave us alone and go hang out with his own group of friends.

Its not like anyone was talking to him; Carlos and Camille were having their own conversation and Logan and I were sitting there quietly. I knew Kendall was only here for Logan, but I didn't want him around.

"Be nice, James," Logan whispered in my ear. "I know you don't want him here."

"Then tell him to leave," I whispered back.

"No. Just apologize and I promise things will get better,"

I let out a sigh. "Fine," I whispered.

Logan gave me a quick kiss, then he climbed off of my lap and he went to sit down by Carlos. I didn't really want to apologize, but I guess this was sort of my fault. I was being a little mean to him and he needed an a apology.

"Kendall?" I asked, getting his attention.

"What?" he replied.

"Look, about earlier, I'm sorry alright? I was just being-"

"An asshole," Kendall said.

"Hey! You were the one who- okay fine I guess I was being a little hateful, but I'm sorry," I said.

"I forgive you, but…" Kendall trailed off.

"I understand if you cant forgive me for what I did before, but I'm really sorry about that. I was your friend and it was wrong of me to make a move on Logan. I know you probably wont forgive me, but I hope you can eventually," I said.

"I probably will, but right now it still hurts and I don't think I'm ready to forgive you just yet," Kendall said.

"I understand," I said.

Kendall nodded, then he stood up from the bench and walked away. I noticed Logan watching him, then he turned to me. I gave Logan a small smile to let him know that things were a little better.

I felt better now that I've apologized to Kendall, but I don't know if it will make a difference. He's obviously still upset with me for what I did, but I know he will come around. It would be nice to be his friend again; he's a great guy. I just hope things get better for everyone.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Um I wont be updating anything at all tomorrow since its my birthday and its my mom's as well, so I will be busy all day partying lol. Well I hope this chapter was good, and thank you guys so much for reading. Bye-bye =D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: First I would like to thank everyone for the birthday wishes. It was awesome! I am sorry that I'm not updating until today, but to make up for it I'm going to try and update all of my stories. Anyway, thanks again! =)**

**Logan's POV**

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and I was glad that it was finally over. I still had next week, but at least it was my last week of school. I couldn't wait for summer break to start so I could relax, but I knew my whole break would be pretty hectic. James and I still had to find a place to live, and we had to prepare for the baby. It was going to be one of the busiest breaks I've ever had.

I tried not to think about it too much; it was still a while until summer break actually started. I had to think about right now and what I had to do to make sure I pass this year with good grades. I wasn't too worried, but I was still nervous about passing my finals. I haven't had much time to study since I've been getting tired a lot earlier then before, and then James was always distracting me. I guess the two of us are going to be studying this weekend.

I would invite Carlos to come over and study with us, but knowing him he would probably decline. He's still trying to go to that party, and I thought it was funny that he actually thinks he gets to go. For the rest of the day he talked and talked about it, and it was starting to get annoying. It got James' attention, though, and I was hoping that James wasn't up to going. He needs to stay home with me tomorrow night so we can study.

The ride back to his house was quiet, and I thought that was a little weird. He usually talks to me about something, but today he kept silent and it was just weird for me. I thought that maybe it had something to do with Kendall, but the two made up. I was actually surprised that they had that conversation, but I was glad that they finally talked everything out. I wanted all of us to be friends, and it seemed like that might actually happen.

James pulled up to the house and I noticed that his mom was actually home before us. She usually gets home a lot later, but I guess she decided to get off of work early for a change. I was just hoping that she was in a good mood today.

The minute we walked into the house, James went into the kitchen to greet his mom, and I went upstairs to put my backpack away and to change into some comfy clothes. My jeans were getting a little too tight and I knew I had to go out and get a few new pairs soon. I bet James would love to take me shopping, and maybe I could drag Kendall along, but I didn't know if that would work out.

I dropped my backpack by the closet, then I walked over to the dresser that James and I share. I pulled out a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt, and I set them down on the bed. I slipped the shirt I was wearing off and I tossed it on the floor.

"Aw. You look so cute with that bump,"

I quickly looked up when I heard James's voice. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, and a stupid grin on his face. I grabbed the shirt on the bed and I covered myself with it.

"James! Why don't you ever knock?" I asked.

"Because its my room," James said.

"So? You always do that when I'm changing," I said.

"Its because I want to see you without anything on. You're so sexy," James said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well can you at least close the door?" I asked.

James chuckled and he walked into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you. Now turn around and close your eyes," I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"So I can finish changing," I said.

"But I want to see you change, and I've seen you naked before," James said.

"Yes, but that was before I was fat," I said.

"Logan, you're not fat," James said.

"But I feel it," I said.

"But you're not even that big yet, so how can you feel it?" James asked.

"Wow. Thanks, James," I said.

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, the point is that you're not fat," James said.

"Well you wouldn't know how I feel. You're not the one pregnant," I said.

"True, and I hope I never have to be. My figure will be ruined!"

"Again, not helping,"

James let out a sigh and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. I gave up and sighed in defeat.

"Logan, you're not fat okay? You're really beautiful and I love you more then anything," James said.

"I know. Sorry for being insecure," I said.

"Don't apologize," James said.

"Can I get dressed now?" I asked.

"Nope. You still owe me something," James said.

"I don't owe you anything, Diamond," I said.

"Yes you do. I was so good to Kendall today and I think I deserve a reward," James said.

"Is this because I wouldn't let you have sex with me in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Maybe," James said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said.

"Wait really?" James asked, as he let me go and I spun around to face him.

"Did you not want to have sex?" I asked.

"No! I mean yes! Yes!" James said.

"Good, but you have to do something for me first," I said.

"Anything! Just name it," James said.

"You have to study with me tomorrow night," I said.

"Anything but that," James said.

"Then you're not get any tonight," I said.

"But that's not fair! I promised Carlos that we would go to that party," James said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oops. You weren't supposed to know that," James said.

"I don't want him going to that party, James!" I said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because he shouldn't be around that shit and I don't want him going," I said.

"Logan, you're acting like a parent," James said.

"Well I'm going to be one soon and so are you. Would you actually let your own kid go to a party filled with drugs and alcohol?" I asked.

"I guess. I don't know," James said.

"You don't know? James, you have to take this seriously," I said.

"I am," James said.

"No you're not," I said.

"Can we not fight?" James asked.

"I don't want to, but I just don't think you're taking any of this stuff seriously," I said.

"What does Carlos have to do with this?" James asked.

"Carlos is like a little kid and you're letting him go to that stupid party. Just pretend that he was our kid," I said.

"I guess I see you're point, but I still want to go. This would be my first party in Minnesota," James said.

"I know, but we really need to study for our finals. You have all summer to do that stuff," I said.

"Not really. We have to find an apartment and start preparing for the baby," James said.

"But I'm sure you will still get a chance to hang out with friends," I said.

"I guess you're right," James said.

"I'm always right," I said.

"Cocky bastard," James said.

"But you love me," I said.

"True. Now how about you show me how much you love me," James said.

"I don't know. I'm not really feeling it anymore," I said.

"Why not!" James said.

"Because I don't want to. And besides, your mother's here anyway," I said.

"But she is on the phone! She wont hear us!" James said.

"Don't be such a baby. Lets just cuddle okay?" I said.

James sighed and collapsed on the bed. "Fine," he said.

I quickly changed into the sweats and t-shirt, then I laid down besides James. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head, making me smile. I felt myself getting sleepy, but I tried to fight it since I had homework to do.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for apologizing to Kendall. I know it was hard for you, but thanks for doing it," I said.

"Its no big deal I guess. I mean, he still needs to apologize to me, but I think we're good now," James said.

"I'm glad we can all be friends again," I said.

James hesitated then he spoke, "yeah."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. Just a little tired," James said.

"Lets go to sleep. We need it," I said.

James nodded and I snuggled closer to him. He gave me another kiss, then we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well that sucked. I guess this was just a filler or something. Anyway, I will update when I can and I will be introducing the Mitchell's again. Well bye for now and thanks for reading =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**James's POV**

I let out an annoyed sigh as I went through the pile of papers in front of me. It was Saturday evening, and I was stuck studying with Logan. I really wanted to go to that party tonight, but Logan was making me stay here and study. This was not the way I wanted to spend my Saturday night.

I was trying my best to focus, but it was difficult since my mind was somewhere else. All I could think about was that party, and it didn't help that Carlos kept texting me about it. I told him that I would go, but that changed since Logan was keeping me cooped up in my room for the night. It was my freakin' house!

Speaking of my geeky boyfriend, he hasn't returned from the kitchen. He said he was going downstairs to get something, and that was ten minutes ago. It pissed me off because he should be up here studying with me, but instead he was bull shitting in my kitchen. The whole study thing was his idea and he needs to be here.

I heard the bedroom door open and I turned my head to see Logan walking into my room. I noticed he had a blue bowl in his hand, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I should've known that he only left to get something to eat.

"How's it going?" Logan asked, as he walked over to me.

"Fine I guess," I said.

"Need help?" Logan asked.

"No. What are you eating?" I asked.

"Oh this? Just pickles, ice cream, mayo and a little bit of sprinkles," Logan said.

"Pickles and what? Ew why?"

"Dunno. Baby wants it I guess." Logan said.

"This baby is weird already," I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because it likes eating weird shit," I said.

"Its pretty good actually," Logan said.

"Gross."

"Anyway," Logan said, with a roll of his eyes. "What subject are you doing?"

"History," I replied.

"That test is going to be easy," Logan said.

"Shut up, smarty pants," I said.

Logan chuckled and took a bite of his weird food creation. I grimaced and turned back to the notes in front of me so I wouldn't have to see him eat. Logan set the bowl down on the desk and I gagged when the smell hit my nose.

"Oh grow up. Its not that bad," Logan said.

"It smells and looks terrible! How can you eat that!" I said.

"Because I'm pregnant. Look, can we just focus on studying instead of my choice of food?" Logan asked.

"Okay fine, but move the bowl away from my face," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes and moved the bowl onto the other side of the desk. "Happy?" he asked.

"Eh."

Logan smacked the back of my head and I yelped. Logan just chuckled and walked over to my bed. He sat down on the edge, then he laid back and sighed when his head hit my pillow.

"Hey, hey. We need to study," I said.

"I'm so tired," Logan said.

"Oh no. You are going to get your butt over here and help me."

"Can we do it tomorrow or later? I just want to take a small nap."

"Logan, you said we had to do this. You wouldn't even let me go to that party because of this," I said.

"I wont let you go because I don't trust high school parties," Logan said.

"But our deal was that I don't go and we have sex, remember?"

"Yeah."

"And we didn't have sex so that means-"

Logan quickly sat up. "James, you are not going. That deal was stupid," he said.

"You're stupid."

"You're stupid!"

"Logan, just let me go. I will just be gone for an hour and you can take a small nap. See, everyone wins," I sad.

"Hmm let me think about it. Uh how about no?"

I frowned. "Please? I wont get into any trouble and I will be back on time so we can study," I said.

"The answer is still no. Cry and pout all you want, but I'm not changing my mind," Logan said.

"Fine. Then I guess I will just sit here all night."

"Fine by me."

I huffed and I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. I glared daggers at my history notes for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes. I turned away from my notes when I heard my phone vibrating. It was Carlos calling and I quickly looked back at Logan before I answered it. Logan was passed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered the call.

"James! The party is a go! My parents are out for the night and I'm alone." Carlos said.

"Well I'm stuck here being watched by Logan." I said.

"Is he seriously watching you?" Carlos asked.

"Well he was. Now he's asleep and-"

"Perfect! Just let him sleep and come pick me up."

"Carlos, I can't ditch him. He will kill me!"

"No he won't. He doesn't have it in him. Just come with me to the party." Carlos said.

"Fine, but we won't stay long okay?"

"Deal! See ya, buddy!"

I rolled my eyes and ended the call, then I slipped my phone into my pocket. I stood up from the desk chair and I grabbed my jacket from the closet. Logan was still sleeping peacefully, and I felt a little guilty for leaving him. He would be fine, though and he wont even know I'm gone. I gave him a peck on the cheek, then I left the house.

Carlos sent me directions to his house and I arrived at his house fifteen minutes later. Carlos ran out of his house when I pulled up and he jumped into my car with a huge smile on his face.

"This is gonna be awesome!" he said.

"I hope so," I said.

"Dude, trust me. Logan even agreed when we went to one," Carlos said.

"He went to a party? Then why does he act like he hates them?" I asked.

"He got drunk and vowed to never attend a high school party again," Carlos said.

"Makes sense." I said.

Carlos nodded and pulled out his phone, quickly typing away on the keyboard. I figured he was texting his other friends, and I turned away from him. The ride to the party wasn't quiet at all; Carlos was talking about so many different things and it was hard to keep up. I tried to join in on the conversation, but he would always change the subject to something else before I could say anything.

Finally, the house came into view and I could see teens hanging around both inside and outside. I parked my car on the other side of the street, and Carlos and I got out of the car. The music from inside was blaring loudly, and I could feel the vibrations traveling through my body. Its been a while since I've attended one of these things, and I was pretty excited.

Carlos and I entered the house, and it was really crowded from all of the kids. Some people I recognized from school, but others I didn't know. We spotted Camille in the living room, and she was sitting on the couch with a blonde girl. I quickly recognized her as Jo Taylor. Camille smiled when she saw us and she motioned for us to sit down.

"Glad you guys could make it!" she said over the music.

"I wasn't expecting this many people," I said.

"Its like this every year. Guitar Dude throws the best end of the year parties," Jo said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"Is there booze?" Carlos asked.

"Yep. In the kitchen," Camille said.

Carlos nodded and dragged me into the kitchen. I wasn't into the whole drinking thing, and I doubt Carlos was too. He probably only does it to look cool, and I thought that was stupid.

Carlos handed me a beer and he opened a can for himself. He took a huge drink, then he went back into the living room. Logan would probably kill me if he knew what I was doing, but he wasn't here so I had nothing to worry about. Or so I thought.

I spotted an all too familiar blond, and growled. I wasn't expecting to see Kendall here, but I should've known that he would be here with his friends. I was glad that Logan wasn't here because Kendall would probably steal him away from me and do God knows what.

Kendall looked over at me, and he rolled his eyes before going outside with Dak. I watched him go, then I went back into the living room to join my friends. Carlos was now talking to a guy with long, brown hair and sunglasses, and he was holding a guitar. I figured the guy was Guitar Dude.

"So where's Logan?" Camille asked.

"At home. He's not into this thing," I said.

"So you ditched your pregnant boyfriend? That's nice," Camille said.

"He's asleep and this isn't ditching," I said.

Camille chuckled and I took a sip of my beer. I grimaced and I set the can down on the coffee table.

"Kendall is here by the way," Camille said.

"I know. I saw the asshole in the kitchen," I said.

"He isn't that bad. He's actually pretty sweet," Jo said.

"Not really. He called you a bitch and messed up my face," I said.

"He called me a what? That jerk," Jo said.

"Well you did cheat on him," Camille said to Jo,

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to call me a bitch," Jo said.

"Wait. You cheated on him?" I asked.

"It was an accident," Jo said.

"Yeah, fucking Jett Stetson during drama class was an accident," Camille said.

Jo rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda. I suddenly felt really bad for Kendall; he was cheated on not once, but twice. I thought they broke up because of another reason, but I didn't know that Jo had cheated on him. Now I felt like a huge dick for letting Logan sleep with me.

I decided to go find Kendall and talk to him. I stood up from my spot on the couch and I went out to the front yard to look for the blond. I didn't see him anywhere, so I went to the back of the house. I spotted him alone sitting on a porch swing, and I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said, making him look up at me.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I said.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone," Kendall said.

"Hey, I thought we were friends?"

"Yeah right. You and I both know that was to just shut Logan up."

"True," I said.

"Why are you here anyway? I'm sure Logan didn't want you to come to this," Kendall said.

"He didn't, but I snuck out," I said.

"That was stupid. I would've stayed with him just in case he needed me for anything," Kendall said.

"Why are you trying to make me seem like a dick who only cares about myself?" I asked.

"Because you do only care about yourself," Kendall said.

"That is not true. I love Logan and my baby very much," I said.

"But you stole Logan from me because you wanted him all for yourself," Kendall said.

"Well maybe he would've stayed with you if all his needs were being met. Obviously you cared more about hockey or some shit to even pay attention to Logan," I said.

"I cared more about Logan then anything else. He was my everything and you took him from me!" Kendall yelled as he got in my face.

"Back off!" I said, as I shoved him back.

"Don't fucking touch me," Kendall growled.

"Then don't get in my face," I said.

"You mean like this?" Kendall asked, as he got in my face again.

I shoved him a little harder then before, and he stumbled back. He quickly caught himself and went to charge at me, but he was pulled back by Dak. He whispered something to Kendall, then he led him away from me.

"Pussy!" I hollered at him.

Kendall shoved Dak away from him and he charged me. His fist collided with my jaw and I hit the hard cement. I let out a small groan and my vision started to get fuzzy. I heard Carlos screaming and he ran over to me.

"Hold on, James. I'm going to call Logan," he said.

I didn't respond and I watched him pull his phone out. My vision was still blurry and I let my eyes close. The pain was slowly starting to numb, and the last thing I heard was Carlos screaming for help.

**A/N: Well Logan tried to warn James, and now he got his ass kicked again. Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay and I will update when I can. Logan is gonna be super pissed lol. Well by for now =D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Logan's POV**

I was woken up from my nap by the sound of my phone ringing. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep, but I had to admit it felt good to just rest for a bit. Being pregnant isn't exactly easy, and it makes me feel so drained. I needed to rest more often, but I never got the chance.

I suddenly felt bad for dozing off because I had to help James study, but I didn't even hear him in the room anymore. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, and I looked around the room. The desk looked the same, but the only thing missing was James. I figured he went downstairs to get a snack or something.

I stood up from the bed and decided to go look for him. I set my phone back down on the bed, then I headed towards the door. I opened it, but before I could leave, my phone started ringing again. I let out a groan and I walked back over to the bed and snatched my phone. Carlos' name was flashing across the screen and I rolled my eyes,

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered his call.

"Logan! You need to come quick! James-"

"Carlos, calm down. James is here with me."

"No he's not! He's here with me at Guitar Dude's house and Kendall killed him!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Kendall and James got into another fight, and now James isn't moving. I think he's dead, Logan and I don't know what to do!" Carlos screamed into the phone.

"Okay. I'll be right there. And tell James if he wakes up that I'm going to kill him."

"But you're too late! Just hurry, Logan!"

The call ended, and I shoved my phone in my pocket. I couldn't believe that James went to that stupid party when I told him not to. I knew something bad would happen and that's why I told him to stay home, but he decided to be an idiot and go anyway. I swear I'm going to kill him for this.

I wasn't very happy with Kendall either; he shouldn't have gotten into that fight with James, but it probably wasn't his fault completely. I know how James is, and he probably provoked Kendall and thus starting the fight. I was going to make sure I have a little talk with Kendall as well.

I quickly grabbed the keys to my car and I ran downstairs. I shouldn't be going to a stupid party in condition, but I don't have a choice. My stupid boyfriend decided to go and get his ass kicked, and it was up to me to take care of him.

I was so glad that Mrs. Diamond wasn't home yet; she would kill both of us. Even though I didn't do anything, I would still get in trouble for all of this. If James would've just listened to me, then we wouldn't be in this mess.

I arrived at the house and I let out a groan when I saw how many people were there. I've been to one of Guitar Dude's parties before, and I didn't like it for a lot of reason. One being the fact that there was always too many kids, and I just never felt comfortable. I vowed to never return to this house, but look at me now and it's all thanks to James.

I parked my car on the street, then I got out and headed towards the house. There were a few people drinking and smoking outside, and I made sure to avoid them. The last thing I need is stupid drunk kids messing with me.

I walked into the house and it was just as bad in here as it was out there. I didn't see James or Carlos around, but I kept looking. I felt like going upstairs, but I stopped when I heard Carlos yelling. It sounded like it was coming from outside, and I quickly ran out to the backyard.

I pushed past the crowd of people, and James and Carlos came into view. Carlos was sitting on the pavement with James in his lap, and I rushed over to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kendall hit James, and now he won't wake up. Is he dead?" Carlos asked, fear evident in his voice.

I felt for pulse, and I let out a sigh of relief when I found one. I moved his head to the side, and James let out a loud groan.

"He's fine," I said.

"Thank God!" Carlos said.

James' eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me. He gave me a weak smile, but his smile quickly disappeared.

"Hey, babe," he said.

"Shut up, idiot," I said, and James frowned.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to get you to the hospital," I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Just shut up," I said, then I turned to Carlos. "Take him to my car okay?"

Carlos nodded and he helped James up. Guitar Dude came over and helped Carlos take James to my car. I stood up from the ground and I dusted myself off, then I went to find Kendall. It didn't take long, and I found him in the living room with Dak. Kendall went to greet me, but Dak wouldn't let him.

"What do you want?" Dak asked.

"I just want to talk to-"

"No."

"Dak, its fine. It'll just take a minute," Kendall said.

Dak huffed, then he left the room and went outside. Kendall watched his friend leave, then he turned back to me and smiled. I crossed my arms and glared at him, and he let out a sigh.

"You're mad, aren't you?" he asked.

"Saying I'm mad is an understatement. I'm furious!" I exclaimed.

"I swear I didn't mean for a fight to start. We were just talking and James pushed my buttons," Kendall said.

I sighed. "I know he did, but you should've been the bigger person and just let it go," I said.

"I did walk away, but James just keeps going at it. I tried to ignore him okay? But it's not easy when all he did was tell me that you left because I didn't give a fuck about you," Kendall said.

"You know that's not the reason. I did what I did because I was being stupid; not because I didn't love you anymore or because you weren't being good to me," I said.

"I know, but it still hurts when someone tells me that it was my fault. I don't want to believe it, but-"

"Then don't."

"I just can't get over that I lost you, and to him."

"Kendall, he's not a bad guy. He's just a little upset with you at the moment, but I know you guys can fix this and be friends again," I said.

"If you honestly believe that, then you're an idiot. We will never be friends, Logan," Kendall said.

"Yes you can, but you guys aren't putting any effort," I said.

"Maybe it's because we don't want to be friends. Did you ever think about that?" Kendall asked.

"I just want us all to get along," I said.

"Its never going to happen. I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"Then I don't know how we're going to be friends," I said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"If you can't get along with James, then I don't know how we're going to stay friends," I said.

"So you're going to throw away our friendship for him? That's what you're saying, right?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Why can't you just stay friends with me and date that jerk? That's what you wanted to do before," Kendall said.

"That's because I thought you two would try and fix this, but you don't care. I don't want conflict," I said.

"Well there's going to be conflict. Did you just think that after everything you two did that things would be fine? It doesn't work that way, Logan."

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. Nothing is going to be okay," Kendall said.

"Then I guess we can't be friends. If you can't accept the fact that James is with me, then I don't see how we can remain friends," I said.

"Logan-"

"We can't, Kendall. And you know it."

"Logan, just wait a minute."

I shook my head and walked away from him. I didn't want to let Kendall go, but I don't have a choice. If it was the only way to stop all of this, then so be it.

I left the house and I walked out to my car. I thanked Carlos and Guitar Dude, then I offered Carlos a ride home. I got into the car, and Carlos climbed into the backseat. James was in the passenger seat, and he looked over at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head and I started the car. I wasn't okay, and I don't know if I ever will be. I just lost my best friend, and I don't think I'll ever get him back.\

**A/N: Well there is some drama, and there will be more on the way. i'm going to bring Logan's parents back in and stuff. anyway, i hope everyone liked this chapter =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**James's POV**

After Logan dropped Carlos off at his house, he drove me to the hospital. I didn't want to go because I was fine, but I guess it was a good idea to get checked out. Kendall did hit me pretty hard, and I was hoping that I didn't have any serious head injuries.

I didn't mean for it to go that far, but it was sort of my fault. It wasn't my intention to make Kendall angry; I just wanted to talk to him and see if he was doing okay, but our talk turned into something else. I shouldn't have angered him, but he did it to me first.

But when he walked away, I should've done the same so that the fight could've been avoided. I felt bad for everything that happened and I wish Logan wasn't so mad at me. I've tried apologizing to him, but he ignores me. I didn't know what to say to him, but I was going to make sure that we work things out.

It took about an hour for the doctor to examine me, and she told me I was fine, but that I should rest. That sounded like a good idea, and I couldn't wait to get home so I could rest. But before I do get any rest, I wanted to talk to Logan and make sure that we're okay.

By the time we got back to my house, it was pretty late and I let out a sigh when I saw my mother's car parked in the driveway. I was hoping that she was asleep so that I didn't have to explain any of this to her. The last thing I need is to get in trouble with her.

Logan helped me out of the car, and he led me inside the house. It was pitch black and I stumbled a bit, but lucky for me Logan was there to catch me. I felt bad that he was doing so much for me in his condition, and I didn't know how to thank him for it.

We finally got to my room and Logan switched the light on. He sat me down on my bed, and he walked over to my dresser to get me some comfy clothes. He handed me some pajama pants and a t-shirt, then he walked over to the desk to clean up all of our papers.

"Thank you," I said.

"Whatever." Came Logan's response.

"Babe, I'm sorry for leaving. What else do I have to say?" I asked.

"I accept your apology," Logan said.

"Obviously you don't. You wont even look at me," I said.

Logan spun around. "I'm furious, James! That's why I'm ignoring you!"

"I know you are, but just talk to me. I'm sorry okay?"

"But you didn't even listen to me! I told you not to go, and you went anyway. All I want to know is why you weren't listening," Logan said.

"Well you fell asleep so-"

"That's why you left? Because I fell asleep?" Logan asked.

"I just thought since you weren't going to study with me, that I should just go. You broke our stupid promise anyway," I said.

"So because we didn't fuck you thought it was okay to go to that stupid party? You're any idiot," Logan said.

"Why are you trying to start shit? I said I was sorry and that should be the end of it," I said.

"I get that you're sorry, but again you're not listening. That's my problem with you. What are we going to do when this baby gets here, huh? Will you listen to me then?" Logan asked.

"Of course I will."

"Then why aren't you listening to me now?"

"Look, I'll listen to you more okay? Will that make you happy?"

"What will make me happy is if you start to grow up. We're having a baby, James and you need to be mature. And so far I'm not seeing that from you," Logan said.

"I'm trying okay? Yeah I made one mistake, but that doesn't mean I'm not being mature. I already told you what I'm going to do for this baby," I said.

"Then do it. School is out next week and you have summer to prove to me that you're ready for this," Logan said.

"What does that mean? Are you going to leave me if I don't change?" I asked.

"I'm not going to leave. I don't want to lose anyone else," Logan said.

"What happened tonight, Logan?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter okay? Its over now," Logan said.

I let out a sigh and I stood up from the bed, then I wrapped my arms around Logan. He hesitated for a minute, then he threw his arms around me and buried his face into my chest.

"I'm so sorry, and I promise I will step up. I don't want to lose you or the baby," I said.

"I don't want to lose you either. You're all I have," Logan said.

"But Kendall still wants to be your friend," I said.

Logan shook his head and pulled away from me. "We're not friends anymore," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I thought you two could be friends, but its obvious that isn't going to happen," Logan said.

"I can try and talk to him again," I said.

"And fake it again? I don't think so. Just don't talk to him anymore okay? It will just start more drama that we don't need," Logan said.

"I'm sorry. This is all of my fault," I said.

"Its mine. I was the one who screwed up everything," Logan said.

"Don't stress yourself out over this. It isn't good for you or the baby."

"Yeah, you're right. Lets just go to sleep okay?"

I nodded and I grabbed Logan's hand, and I led him over to my bed. I pulled him onto the bed with me, and he curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and I kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"James, I forgive you. Lets just forget about this okay?" Logan said.

I nodded and he pressed his lips to mine. He buried his face into my chest and he was soon fast asleep. I was glad that we were okay, but I still felt guilty for what happened tonight.

I was the one who screwed up with Kendall, and now Logan isn't friends with him anymore. I should be happy about this because I don't have to worry about Kendall taking Logan away from me, but I wasn't happy at all. Everything was a huge mess and I didn't know if it was going to get better.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so short, but i tried. um i wont be able to update anything because i'm going camping for a few days with some friends, but i will be back friday and i will update a lot of my fics. who knows, maybe i will get inspired up in the mountains. lol! well bye for now =D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Logan's POV**

School was finally out and summer vacation was in session. It felt good to be out of school, but I knew my summer was going to be busy and I wouldn't have time to relax. I wasn't going to be doing as much as James, but I still had a lot of work to do. Preparing for a baby wasn't exactly easy.

Now that we had a few months from school, James was out looking for a job so that we could get our own place. I wanted to work as well, but I knew I couldn't in my condition, and James wouldn't let me work anyway. So while James was busting his ass looking for a job and a place for us to live, I was forced to stay home and do nothing. I didn't think it was fair.

Mrs. Diamond wasn't so happy that James still wanted to move, but she decided to help out anyway. But she wasn't that great at helping us; the only thing she did was worry about her own job and life. I didn't think she was very reliable, so I wasn't expecting her to do anything to help us.

James' dad was still going to help us, so I was grateful for that. Of course he wouldn't start helping until James got a job, but at least he was still doing something. I've thought about asking my parents for help, but I knew they wouldn't come around. My dad hated me for what happened, and my mom would never do anything because she is afraid of my dad. I didn't care, though; I didn't need them.

I have to admit that I miss my parents, and I sometimes wonder if they even miss me. I know they're mad at me for what I did, but I didn't think they would actually stop caring about me. I wanted them to come around, but at the same time I didn't. If they decided that they didn't want to be around for me or their grandchild, then I would have to accept that.

I did want Kendall to come around again, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I was the one who pushed him away, and now I wish I didn't. We may not be together as a couple, but we still could've been friends. But there was too much tension between James and Kendall, and I didn't know when that was going to end. I miss Kendall, but I had to let him go.

Now that I was in my fourth month, things were getting a little harder for me. My stomach wasn't that big, but the once small bump was now a little bigger and James loved it. He thought it was really cute, but I thought it was disgusting. I didn't know when I would start getting used to my body changing, but I had a feeling I was never going to come around to the idea.

Even though I hated how I looked, I was still excited for when I get to start feeling the baby move. I've felt small fluttering, but I probably won't feel the baby kick until my fifth or sixth month. I was excited for that, and to find out what I was having. I still wanted a girl, but James was still hoping for a boy. I guess we would find out later.

The house was quiet and I was glad that I could relax. Mrs. Diamond was at work, and James was at an interview. He didn't tell me where, but at this point I didn't care. I just really wanted him to have a job, and I was hoping he would get this one.

Since I was alone, I decided to take advantage of this. I haven't been able to sit down and read in a while, and that's exactly what I was going to do. I had gotten a few parenting and baby books, but I haven't read them yet. I was going to try and read at least one before everyone comes home.

I curled up on the couch and I grabbed the first book from the pile on the coffee table. I definitely wanted James to read some of these, but I didn't know if he would actually do it since he's not much of a reader. But since he said he was going to cut his shit and step up, he should start by reading the books.

I read a couple of pages, but I kept getting distracted. My phone was lying on the coffee table, and I couldn't stop glancing at it. I was eager to hear from James, and deep down I was hoping that Kendall would call or something. I know he won't, but it would be nice to hear his voice.

I let out a sigh and tossed the book aside, and I reached for my phone. I could always be the first to message him and see how he was doing. I knew we couldn't be friends, but I still wanted to try our friendship again. I just wish James and Kendall would fix everything, but they're both stubborn.

I found Kendall in my contacts and I typed out a message, but I couldn't hit the 'send' button. I wanted to do it, but I couldn't bring myself to send the message. I let out another sigh and set my phone to the side. The front door opened and James walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"What's with the stupid grin?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just happened to get a job and-"

"You got the job!"

"Yeah. The interview went really well, and they want me to start next week," James said.

"I'm so happy for you. Where do you work?" I asked.

"Um some little grocery store," James said.

"Please tell me it's not Sherwood's," I said.

"Yeah it is! You've been?" James asked.

"Yeah loads of times. I would meet Kendall there sometimes," I said.

"Why would you guys meet at a grocery store?"

"Because Kendall would be working and I would meet him after his shift."

"Does he still work there?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And you're telling me this now!"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would apply there."

"You told me to apply everywhere! And I did at that rinky-dink place!"

"James, calm down," I said.

"I can't calm down, Logan. I got a job where stupid Kendall works!" James said.

"Chill out. I bet you don't even have the same work hours," I said.

"You better be right. If he's my boss I'm gonna kill myself," James said.

"He's not going to be your boss. He just works as a cashier or he handles the carts. It's not a big deal," I said.

"Not a big deal? Are you stupid!"

"James, shut up. You're being really immature about this. It doesn't matter if Kendall is your coworker. All that matters is that you have a job," I said.

James sighed. "I guess you're right. As usual."

"Come here," I said, and James walked over to me.

I pulled him down with me on the couch and he chuckled. I pressed my lips to his for a sweet kiss, and I felt his body relax.

"Don't worry about it okay? Just be happy that you have a job," I said.

"I know, I know. I just don't want him starting shit," James said.

"He won't."

"Well what if he-"

James was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He gave me a puzzled look and I shrugged in response. We weren't expecting anyone, so I was a little confused. James stood up from the couch and he walked over to the door. I stood as quickly as I could and I followed James. He opened the door and we both gasped when we saw my mother standing there.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said, quietly.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, and I'm here to apologize. May I come in and speak with you?" she asked.

"No," James said and he went to close the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait," I whispered to him.

"What are you doing? You can't just let her in here," James hissed.

I ignored James and I grabbed my mother's hand, leading her into the house. James growled and slammed the door, then he followed us. I sat down on the couch and my mom sat down next to me.

"Logan, I'm so sorry for what happened that day. I didn't want you to leave, but I figured you needed a few days to calm down. I wasn't expecting you to stay away for months," my mom said.

"I only left because of dad. He didn't understand the situation," I said.

"Honey, he was just upset. We weren't expecting you to tell us that you were pregnant. We thought you were being careful," my mom said.

"I was being careful; it was just that night where I screwed up. I didn't mean to mess up."

"I know, but I wish you would've told us that you were being sexually active. All of this could've been prevented."

"Things happen for a reason, mom. I know this isn't the path that you wanted for me, but this was the path I was meant to take. I know it probably doesn't make sense to you, but it does to me."

My mother sighed. "I understand, sweetheart."

"Mom, I accept your apology, but I'm not coming home. I'm with James now and we're starting a family. I need to stay here," I said.

"I just want you home. It's not the same without my little boy," my mom said.

"Mom, I'm not little anymore. I'm growing up and starting a family of my own."

"I know."

"But just because I'm not going back doesn't mean that I wont see you anymore. I want you to be there for the baby, and I want dad, too. He just needs to come around first," I said.

"He will. He really misses you, Logan. More then you know," my mom said.

"Well he's the one who needs to come to me and apologize. Until then I don't want anything to do with him," I said.

"Logan, he's your father."

"I know, but what he did was wrong and you know it. I know I screwed up, but he doesn't have to kick me out because I'm not following his decisions. I didn't leave because I wanted to; I left because he kicked me out. I just want him to change; that's all I want."

"He will, Logan. Just come visit sometime and-"

"I'll think about it."

My mom nodded and she looked down at her lap. I turned to look over at James and he rolled his eyes before turning away. I didn't know what his problem was, but I will just question him about it later.

My mom looked back up at me, and her eyes landed on my stomach. A smile immediately appeared on her face.

"How's the baby doing?" she asked.

"Good. Hasn't moved or anything yet, but it's doing okay," I said.

"Have you two found out the gender?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I'm excited. I want a girl and James wants boy. Right, James?"

James huffed and walked into the kitchen. I frowned and turned back to my mom.

"Sorry. He's just being-"

"It's alright. I think I should get going."

I nod my head and walk my mom over to the door. I didn't want her to leave just yet, but I knew I would see her again.

"Logan, I know you're still upset, but your father and I would love it if you came around. We really miss you and we want to be there for the baby," my mom said.

"I want you to be there, too. The baby deserves it's grandparents," I said.

My mom smiled and pulled me into a hug. We held onto each other for a few minutes, then she let me go. She kissed my cheek like she used to, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you so much, Logan."

"I love you, too."

My mom gave me another kiss, then she was gone. I watched her go, then I closed the door with a sad sigh. I was glad that she at least apologized to me, and I was hoping that my dad would do the same.

I could hear James in the kitchen, and I decided to find out why he was acting so weird.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, and I hope this chap makes up for it. I was thinking of having Logan's dad be in this chapter, but I have other plans for him. Anyway, thank u guys so much for reading and I will update soon. You guys will find out why James is being weird in the next chap. Bye! =D**


	40. Chapter 40

**James's POV**

I heard the front door close and I figured Logan's mother left. I couldn't believe that she found out where I lived, but I was more upset because Logan was letting her back in. If my parents kicked me out because they weren't happy with me, then I would never want them in my life again. Logan was being really stupid for believing that his parents want him back.

I didn't mean to be rude to Mrs. Mitchell, but I didn't want her in my home and I didn't want her near Logan. I don't want them to take him away from me, and then I'll never get to be there for Logan or my baby. I just don't trust his parents, and I don't want Logan near them.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone enter the kitchen. Logan was standing in the entryway, and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He was mad no doubt about it, but he shouldn't be. I was just trying to help him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I replied.

"Don't play dumb with me, James. You know what you did," Logan said.

"Look, I just didn't want her here okay?"

"Why not? She's my mother."

"I just don't get why you want her back in your life. I mean, after everything she's done to you," I said.

"She's my mom and I want her in my life," Logan said.

"But what she did to you was wrong and-"

"She apologized. Were you not paying attention or something?"

"Hey, don't get so pissy with me."

"Well you're pissing me off! You were rude to her, James and that wasn't right," Logan said.

"I just don't like her coming over here and acting like everything was fine. You told me you never wanted to see them again, and yet you're letting them back in like nothing happened," I said.

"I'm not acting like nothing happened. I forgive my mom, but I still have issues with my dad. I want them to be around, James and you're not letting that happen!" Logan yelled.

"You make it seem like I'm controlling your life," I said.

"Because you do!"

"Really? I'm the one controlling everything? You're the one who has to control everything and when I don't like it you get mad. You've been doing this ever since you got here! I have no freedom when I'm with you. I have to do everything you want and I'm sick of it!"

"Then maybe I should just leave. Will that make things better for you?" Logan asked.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," I said.

"Well why should I stay when all I do is control everything? You're better off being alone," Logan said.

"Now you're being manipulative," I said.

"Then dump me! I don't care!"

"Logan, just shut up! I'm not going to dump you because I love you! Just stop all of this so we can work this out!"

"Then you stop it, too! I want my parents back in my life, James and I don't care if you're upset with me for that. They need to be here so that our child has grandparents. I doubt that your grandparents would actually want to be around. I know what your family's like," Logan said.

"I get that, but I just don't want them to say all of these things and you get brainwashed. I don't want to lose you to them, Logan," I said.

"You're not going to lose me to them. I'm still going to be with you, but I want them around for the baby."

I nodded and Logan let out a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and I could see how frustrated he was. His other hand landed on his belly, and he rubbed the small bump gently. I remembered Logan telling me that we needed to stop fighting so that the baby wouldn't get hurt, and now I felt bad because I was the one who started this fight.

"Are you and the baby okay?" I asked.

"I think so," Logan said.

"I'm sorry for starting the fight. I know you said to be careful because of the baby," I said.

"It's fine, but we really do need to stop this. The last thing I need is to get too stressed and then…" Logan trailed off.

"Hey, that's not going to happen. The doctor said the baby is really healthy, remember?"

"I know, but things could happen. I'm going to schedule another appointment just to make sure," Logan said.

I nodded my head, then I walked over to Logan and pulled him into my arms. I held onto him for a few minutes, and I could feel his body relaxing. The last thing I want to do is hurt Logan or my baby. I love them so much and I would never forgive myself if I did something to harm them.

Logan pulled away from me and looked up at me. I smiled at him and leant down to capture his lips in a kiss. I was glad that we made up, and I was going to make sure that we don't get into another fight again.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

It was my first day at work, and I was not looking forward to it. I had to spend a few hours with Kendall and I knew I was going to have a bad first day. My plan was to avoid him all summer, but instead I'm going to be working with him. My summer is ruined.

I know Logan told me to just get over it, but it wasn't easy. He wasn't the one working with his enemy for most of the day. He was stuck at home taking care of himself and the baby. To be honest, I would rather have his job. But of course that would mean that I would have to be pregnant, and that would just ruin my figure.

I quietly walked into the building, and I was glad it was empty. I hated the hours I have, but I had to do this for Logan and the baby. I went to the back of the building, and I went inside a small room. Kendall was in there and he looked up at me when I entered the room.

"Your uniform is right here," Kendall said, gesturing towards the clothing on the table.

I picked up my uniform from the table. "An apron? Really?"

"Do you have to complain about everything?" Kendall asked.

"Do you always have to question everything I do?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He turned away from me and slipped his apron on, then he placed a gray beanie over his head. I put my uniform on, and I grimaced when I saw my reflection in the small mirror.

"James, can we just be fine with each other today?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I'm being serious. I have to work with you today so I can show you how to do certain things, and I don't want you being an ass like always," Kendall said.

"Fine by me. But I wont enjoy it," I said.

"Just follow me and listen, and there wont be any problems," Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and straightened the apron, then I followed him out of the break room. I didn't like the idea of him showing me how to do things, but I just had to grin and bear it. This wasn't for me; its for Logan and the baby.

The first few hours with Kendall weren't bad, but I still didn't like it. If I thought Logan was bossy, then I was wrong. Kendall was really bossy, and it was bugging me. I just wanted to slap him in the face and do things the way I wanted, but that was never going to happen.

There was an hour left of work, and Kendall and I were assigned to stock cereal boxes. It didn't seem that hard, but Kendall was telling me to do it right, and I was getting annoyed again.

"No. That box goes there. Jeez!"

"Okay fine, blondie!"

"James, just leave that one and I'll do it. You're screwing this up," Kendall said.

"I'm screwing this up? You're the one who's making me mess up!" I said.

"Me? You're the one who is cereal box challenged!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid?"

"I'm glad you figured that out, and all on your own."

"That's it!"

I jumped on Kendall and he flew back into one of the shelves. A few items hit the floor, and he glared at me. He quickly launched himself at me and I landed into the shelf with all of the cereal boxes. The boxes fell everywhere and I went with them. Kendall jumped on me again and we were soon rolling on the floor.

"Enough!"

We both looked up to see our boss, Mr. Harris, standing in the middle of the aisle.

"My office. Now!"

Kendall crawled off of me and quickly jumped to his feet. I stood up and dusted myself off, then we both followed our boss to his office. I guess my first day didn't go that well.

**A/N: I don't know why but I enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, James screwed up again *tisk tisk*. Oh I want to do something with Kendall, but you guys will find out soon okay? I hope you guys don't get mad over it. Anyway, I will update soon!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Logan's POV**

My day was extremely boring without James, but I was glad I did get a few hours away from him. I love him, but sometimes I wanted my own space. I've been feeling a little moody lately, and I just wanted to be away from James. I don't want to start yelling at him for some stupid reason.

I had the house to myself again, and I was enjoying it. I felt like inviting Carlos and Camille over, but this wasn't my house and I didn't think Mrs. Diamond would allow my friends over here. I can't wait to get my own place so that I don't have to worry about rules, but I didn't know when that was going to be. Hopefully we could move out soon, as long as James doesn't screw anything up.

I read for a little while, but I quickly got bored with that. I liked that I could finally have some alone time, but yet I was still missing James. I guess I was so used to having him around me all the time.

I glanced at the clock, and it was about ten thirty. I still had a while before James actually gets home, but I wanted him to come home now. I went upstairs to the bedroom and I grabbed my phone. I really wanted my friends over, and I guess it wouldn't be so bad if they came over for a little while. Mrs. Diamond wont know.

I texted Carlos and Camille, and they said they could come over. I was glad that I would be having some company for a little while. I went back into the living room, and I tidied it up a little bit. Now all I had to do was wait for my friends to get here.

I heard the doorbell ring half an hour later, and I walked over to the front door. I opened it and Carlos immediately gave me one of his bear hugs. It was uncomfortable, and I pushed him off of me.

"Did I hurt the baby?" Carlos asked.

"No, but your hugs aren't exactly comfortable," I said.

Carlos nodded and he walked into the house with Camille.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah. Please don't touch anything. You guys aren't even supposed to be here," I said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"His mom is um how can I say this nicely-"

'She's a stuck up bitch, right?" Camille said.

"Yeah pretty much," I said.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked, as he plopped down on the couch.

"At work," I said.

"Wait, he got a job? Where?" Camille asked.

"Sherwood's," I said.

"Isn't that where Kendall works?" Carlos asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"That's not good," Camille said.

"Guys, he's fine. I bet they're being mature about this," I said.

Carlos laughed. "Mature? Ha! I bet they're fighting again."

"You're one to talk," I said.

"He's right, Logan. What if something happened between them? Usually something does," Camille said.

"James is fine. He knows better then to mess with Kendall, and he knows to not screw this up. He really needs this job," I said.

"I hope you're right," Camille said.

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos asked and I turned towards him. "Have you found out what you're having?"

"Not yet. Still hoping for a girl, though."

"You have to tell us right away so we can all go shopping!" Camille said.

"You guys will be the first to know," I said.

"I wish the baby would get here already," Carlos said.

"It will soon okay?" I said, and Carlos nodded.

I turned away from my friends when I heard the front door open, and I was surprised to see James walk in. I glanced at the clock and furrowed my brows; he wasn't supposed to be home yet. This wasn't good.

"Hey, James," I said

"Hey," he murmured.

"How was your first day?" I asked, and James shrugged.

"Uh oh," Carlos whispered.

"We're gonna go. See ya later," Camille said.

I nodded and my friends quickly left the house. James set his keys down on the coffee table, then he plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh.

"James, what happened?" I asked.

"I got-"

"Please tell me you didn't get fired."

"No, but I could've. Stupid Kendall and I got into another fight, and we sort of made a mess of the store," James said.

I sighed in frustration. "James, I told you to be mature about this."

'I am! Kendall was the one yelling at me. I swear he started it this time," James said.

"But you don't make it worse! You should've just let it go," I said.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"James, you can't be doing this. You really need this job," I said.

"I know, but it's hard to work with Kendall. He's such a jerk face," James said.

"Yeah, but you don't make it worse. You really should've ignored him, James."

"I tried, but he's just s huge asshole. I don't want to go back tomorrow."

"Just let it go. Tomorrow is a new day," I said.

"So you're not mad?" James asked.

"I'm trying not to be. I'm not feeling that moody," I said.

"Okay good. I promise it wont happen again."

I nodded and James stood up, and pulled me into his arms. He leant down and captured my lips in a kiss, and I felt myself starting to relax. I wasn't really all that happy with James, but I wasn't going to yell at him. I don't want us to start fighting again.

I just hope that he learns to grow up, and that he doesn't screw up again.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short and sucky, but I tried. They are going to start looking for apartments next and more stuff with the baby. Well thank you for reading and I will update soon =**D


	42. Chapter 42

**James's POV**

It was the day that Logan and I would be looking at apartments, and I was really excited. My dad was flying back over here to help us, and I couldn't wait to see him again. My mom still didn't know what I was doing, but she was never going to find out. She was at work and she won't be home until tonight.

Logan was excited about getting our own place, and I was hoping we find one. I really want to get out of here, and I can tell Logan does, too. There is only so much of my mother I can take, and I wanted to leave. We were just better off being away from her, and in a place where my baby won't have to worry about anything.

I was glad that I wont be dealing with my nagging mother anymore, but I was afraid that Logan and I would starting fighting again. I hate fighting with him, and I was worried that we would start that up again.

We haven't fought in a while, but the other day he was upset with me because of the incident that happened at work. I didn't mean for it to go that far, but this time it wasn't my fault. Kendall was the idiot who started it, and I got in trouble. I really hate him.

I waited patiently for Logan to come downstairs, but it was taking him forever. I thought I took the longest to get ready, but I guess I was wrong. My dad was going to be here in ten minutes, and Logan was still getting ready. I was getting bugged.

"Logan! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Jeez!"

Logan finally walked into the living room, and he glared at me.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"I couldn't find a shirt that would actually fit, so I borrowed one of yours. My stomach just keeps getting bigger," Logan said.

"I can tell."

"James, I will kill you."

"Logie, just relax. Today is going to be fun," I said.

"I hope so. I feel so uncomfortable," Logan said.

"I know, but we have to do this."

Logan nodded and I pulled him into my arms. I brought his chin up and I leant down to kiss him. Logan let out a moan and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled away from his lips, and I nibbled and sucked on his neck.

"Fuck, James. I'm so horny," Logan panted.

"Really?" I asked, as I pulled away.

"Yes. Just fuck me on the couch."

I growled and I attached my lips to Logan's once again. Our heated moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang. We both groaned, and Logan pushed me away so I could get the door. I rolled my eyes and I walked over to the door, opening it to reveal my dad and a blonde woman. Great, he brought his wife.

Heather pulled me into a hug, and I yelped in pain.

"James! Its been so long since I've seen you!"

"Yep," I choked out.

Heather squeezed me tighter, but she let go when my dad wanted to greet me. My dad gave me a quick hug, then I let them in the house.

"Why did you bring her?" I whispered to my dad.

"She's family, son. And I know she'll be of great help today," my dad said.

I rolled my eyes and I walked over to Logan. I had to protect him just in case the blonde bimbo tried to hug him. Logan was looking at her, and I could tell he was confused.

"Who's-"

"Heather. She's my step mom," I said.

"Oh," Logan said.

"Um, Heather? This is my boyfriend Logan," I said.

"He's adorable, Jamie! You two make such a cute couple!" Heather squealed.

Logan smiled, then he jumped when Heather's hands came into contact with his growing baby bump.

"You're getting so big! How many are in there?" she asked.

"One. Just one," Logan said.

"That's so cute! You're going to be a great mommy!"

"Mommy?" Logan questioned.

"Dad! We really should get going!" I said.

"Alright, alright. You kids must be excited," my dad said.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

"This one isn't bad," Logan said, as we looked at another apartment.

We've looked at five different apartments so far, and none of them were that great. One wasn't so bad, but Logan didn't like the neighborhood it was in. Logan liked one, but I didn't like that the bathroom was so small. I needed a huge bathroom for when I get ready; Logan didn't understand and he smacked me.

My dad was helping out, but stupid Heather kept distracting him and he would focus on her instead. It was driving me crazy and I wanted her to go away forever, but that wasn't going to happen. I understood why my mom hated her so much.

"The rooms are too small," I said, and Logan sighed.

"We need to find a place, James," he said.

"I know, but this doesn't feel right. I want the baby to be in a place that will be good for him or her."

"Okay. Lets go find your dad so we can leave."

"He's at the car with 'little miss fake boobs'," I said.

"You really hate her, huh?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. She was the one who caused my parents to divorce. I just want to bitch slap her," I said.

"I agree. She is really annoying, and if she says I'm going to be a 'great mommy' again I will hurt her."

I chuckled. "But you will be a great mommy, babe."

Logan glared at me and I chuckled again. I went to grab his hand, but he moved away from me and I frowned. I grabbed his waist before he could walk away and he yelped in surprise. I crashed our lips together and Logan let out a small moan.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled against his lips.

"It's fine, but if you say that again I will take sex away from you," Logan said.

I nodded and Logan pecked me on the lips, then we left to find my dad. The next apartment we looked at was a two bedroom, three and half bath, and I loved it. It was spacious, and I could picture Logan and I bringing our baby from the hospital here. It was just perfect.

"This one is really nice!" Heather said, as she walked into the kitchen and I rolled my eyes.

"James," my dad warned when he caught me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Logan chuckled and I shot him a glare. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall towards the master bedroom. It was a good size for the both of us and the bathroom was perfect for me.

"This one I like," I said.

"Me, too. The baby will have enough room, and we have enough space for us. It's perfect," Logan said.

"Yeah. I think this might be it," I said.

"Let me look at the kitchen first," Logan said, and I nodded.

I was hoping that Heather was gone so that Logan and I could look at the rest of the apartment in peace. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that the kitchen was empty. I looked out the living room window to see my dad and the blonde bimbo making out. I shuddered and closed the blinds.

I went back into the kitchen and Logan was going through the wooden cabinets. I walked behind him and I wrapped my arms around his waist, letting my hand slip under his shirt.

"Do you like it?" I asked, and Logan spun around to face me.

"Yeah. This is the one I want," he said.

I smiled and I pressed my lips to his. Logan reacted to the kiss by wrapping his arms around my neck. He let out a small moan when I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, and I could feel my jeans getting tighter.

"You know what would make this apartment even better?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"If you fucked me on the counter."

I smirked. "You're so dirty, baby."

Logan shrugged. "It's the hormones."

"Can't argue with that."

I attacked Logan's lips again, and I lifted him up onto the counter. He spread his legs for me and wrapped them around my waist. Logan slipped his hands into my shirt and he clawed at my back, making me growl into his lips.

Our moment was rudely interrupted by none other then 'little miss fake boobs', and I quickly pulled away from Logan. He was red like a tomato, and he buried his face into the crook of my neck. My dad was with her, and he didn't look so pleased. I really hate that bimbo.

**A/N: I didn't know where to end it, so that's good enough. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I will update soon. Oh! There will be something with Kendall coming up and I'm going to need everyone's feedback. Well bye for now =)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Logan's POV**

The minute we got back to the house, I noticed that Mrs. Diamond was already home. I gulped nervously and I glanced at James; he was frozen in fear. I tried slapping him in the face, but even that didn't snap him out of his weird trance. I rolled my eyes and crashed my lips to his, and he snapped out of it.

"Shit! What am I going to do!" He was panicking.

"Just relax. Your dad will talk to her and-"

"I'm dead!"

"James, calm down. I'll talk to your mother and everything will be fine," Mr. Diamond said.

"Fine, but don't bring Barbie with you. Mom will have a fit," James said.

The three of us made our way towards the big house, and James clutched my hand tightly. Heather was forced to stay in the car, and I was glad for that. The last thing we need is for Mrs. Diamond to get even more upset and start a fight with her. But that does sound kind of funny.

James reached for the doorknob, but he hesitated. He glanced at me and I nodded my head, then he went to open the door. The door flew open and we both screamed. Mrs. Diamond was standing on the other side, and she had her arms crossed.

"Mom! Did I tell you how pretty you look and-"

"Get inside this house right now, James Diamond. Or else."

"Yes, mommy."

James grabbed my hand, and he quickly led me into the living room. I could hear James' parents talking in the doorway, but I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Mrs. Diamond was yelling, and I couldn't help but feel a little scared. Their voices died down, and they walked into the living room.

"Boys, will you excuse us for a minute?" Mr. Diamond asked.

We nodded and we made our way upstairs to James's bedroom. He closed the door behind us, and I could hear Mrs. Diamond yelling again. I let out a sigh and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You think she's mad?" It was stupid to ask, but I couldn't help it.

"Yep! I wasn't expecting her home so soon, and I didn't think she would find out right away," James said.

"I don't get why she's so mad about this. All your dad wanted to do was help us," I said.

"Logan, she hates him and she doesn't want me near him. That's another reason why my mom wanted to move here," James said.

"That's stupid, though. He's your dad."

"I know, but that's how it is. Hopefully they'll work this out."

"But your mom isn't easy to work with," I said.

"I know," James said.

I let out a sigh and James sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry about it. At least we got our own place, right?"

I nodded. "Right."

"Now lets finish what we started. We don't have anyone to interrupt us," James said.

"Well I guess we could. I'm still a little horny," I said.

James smirked and he pulled me in for a heated kiss. I let out a small moan and James slipped his tongue into my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he groaned when I tugged on his brown locks.

I was even more turned on then before, and James was being too slow. I pushed him onto his back, and I crawled on top of him. I pressed my lips back to his, then I trailed kisses across his jaw line. I attached my lips to his neck, and I sucked on his pulse point.

"Fuck, Logan!" James panted.

"You want more?" I asked, and James nodded.

I smirked and I rolled my hips, making James moan in pleasure. I ripped his jacket off, then I slipped his shirt over his head. I took my bottom lip between my teeth when I saw James' naked chest. He was so beautiful, and he was all mine.

As much as I wanted to take my time with this, I knew I had to be quick. I didn't know how long the Diamond's would be talking, but I was hoping they would give us a few minutes. I really needed this, and I knew James did, too.

James tried removing my shirt, but I slapped his hands away. I fumbled with the button on his jeans, then I slowly lowered the zipper. I grabbed the hem of his jeans, and I pulled them down past his knees. I licked my lips when I could make out the outline of his cock through his boxers.

"Hurry up, babe!"

"Patience, Jamie."

I quickly popped the button of my jeans, and I kicked them off. James grabbed the waistband of my boxers, and he slid them down my legs. His boxers were next to come off, then I hovered over his erection. James grabbed my hips and he forcefully sat me on his dick.

"Fuck!" I screamed, as I threw my head back.

"Shh! I don't want them to hear," James said.

I nodded my head, and I tried to get used to the feeling of him being inside me. I placed my hands on James' chest to balance myself, and I slowly started to move. James started to thrust his hips, and I moaned loudly when my sweet spot was hit.

"Again, James! H-hit there again!"

James nodded, and he started to thrust up again. I threw my head back and moaned when the assault on my sweet spot continued. I started to bounce a little faster and harder, and I could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I buried my face in the crook of James' neck, and I screamed in pleasure.

"Shit! James, I'm cumming!"

"Let go, baby."

I moaned something that sounded like James' name, and I came all over us. James continued to thrust into me, then he let out a grunt and I could feel his seed fill me to the brim. I collapsed on top of him, and I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

A knock on the door startled us, and I sat up quickly.

"James, your mother and I want to talk to you." Came Mr. Diamond's voice.

"Okay, dad! Give me a minute," James said.

James propped himself up on his elbows, and I slowly crawled off of him. James quickly fixed his pants and threw on his shirt, and I decided to do the same. James gave me a kiss on the head, then he left the room. I let out a sigh and I laid back on the bed.

James came back an hour later, and I quickly sat up. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep while he was gone.

"You okay? What happened?" I asked.

"My mom's mad because I disobeyed her, but she's more upset with my dad," James said.

"I'm sorry, James."

"It's fine. They're working on it, and my mom allowed my dad to help us move and to be around once the baby gets here."

"That's good! I guess your mom can't control everything," I said.

James nodded and he laid down beside me. I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh another thing. They sort of heard what we were doing earlier."

I groaned and James just chuckled. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

****BTR****BTR*****BTR****

A month had passed, and I was now five months along. My stomach was no longer a small bump that I could hide under my t-shirt, and I was feeling even more self conscious about myself. I didn't think my stomach would be this big already, but I figured it was nothing. We were just probably having a big baby.

My mom has called me a few times, but my dad never wants to talk to me. I've asked for him, but he never wants to talk to me. I was getting fed up with him, but yet I still wanted him to be around. I didn't care if he never wanted to see me again, but I want him to be there for the baby.

James hasn't started any drama recently at work, and Kendall was avoiding him. They didn't work together, and I was glad that James had someone else to work with. The last thing I need is for James to get into more trouble, and lose his job.

The alarm clock blared loudly, and James let out a groan. I reached over and I shut the clock off, then I slowly crawled out of bed. Today was a big day for us, and I was really excited. We were moving into our apartment, and we were finding out the sex of the baby.

I knew James was excited, too, but he had to work today, so he was a little grumpy. He didn't have to be in until later, and I was glad that he wouldn't be missing the my appointment.

"James, get up. We have to go soon," I said.

"Fine! Jeez!"

"And I thought I was the one with mood swings," I muttered.

James sat up and glared at me, then he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I grabbed a set of clothes, then I went into the bathroom and set them down on the sink . James was already in the shower, and I smirked. Payback time.

I yanked the curtain back, and James let out a high-pitched scream. I busted out laughing and he glared at me.

"Logan! Not cool!"

"Not cool? It's hilarious! You should've seen your face!"

James huffed and he shut the curtain again.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. But that's what you get," I said.

James poked his head out. "You're mean!"

"I'm sorry, but I just had to do it."

James glared at me again, then he pulled me into the shower with him. My clothes were soaking wet, and I slapped him on the chest.

"Now I'm wet!"

"Good."

"That was stupid! You could've hurt the baby!" I said.

"Loges, relax. I bet the little guy loves water," James said.

"James, we don't know if it's a boy yet," I said.

"We will today, though."

"Then we better hurry."

We took a quick shower and got dressed, then we went into the kitchen for breakfast. James' mom was actually home for once, but she was in her office on the phone with someone. The woman didn't know how to take a break from work.

The ride to the clinic was silent, but I didn't mind it. I liked being able to have some quiet time; it was a time for me to think about different things. The baby was always on my mind, and I couldn't wait to find out what we're having.

We arrived at the small clinic, and I signed myself in. James and I sat down in the waiting room, and he immediately went for a fashion magazine. I really had to get him to pick up a baby book instead.

My name was finally called back, and we were led to a small room with an ultrasound machine inside of it. I sat down on the bed, and James pulled up a chair next to me. I let one hand rest on my belly, and I rubbed it gently.

"You excited?" James asked.

I nodded. "You?"

"Hell yeah! We get to finally find out what we're having!"

"I'm glad you're excited," I said.

James smiled and he gently pressed his lips to mine. We both broke the kiss when the doctor walked in, and she smiled at us. I was asked to lay back and lift up my shirt, and I grimaced when I saw my stomach, but James just smiled.

The doctor turned the machine on and she squeezed some gel on my stomach. I shivered from the coolness, and James grabbed my hand. The doctor slowly moved the tiny remote around my abdomen, and I smiled when I saw our baby's form appear on the screen.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"A girl, James. A girl," I whispered.

"I know, babe," James said.

He gently pressed his lips back to mine for a sweet kiss, then I turned back to the screen. I couldn't believe that I was having a girl; I was so happy. I was going to make sure that I protect her no matter what. She's my little angel.

**A/N: Well it's a girl! I hope no one's upset about that. I will update when I can okay? Thank u guys so much for reading and tell me what you think. Bye! =)**


	44. Chapter 44

**James's POV**

I was a little bummed that I had work today, but it was important for me to go. I didn't have to work so many hours today, and then I can go and help Logan out with the move. I was glad that we finally had our own place, but I was scared because we were on our own. I'm sure my dad will help out if he can, but I don't know if Logan's parents will. His dad is still upset with him, but I hope they work their issues out.

I had to work out my issues with Kendall, and it wasn't going to be easy. We've tried to work things out before, but it never happens. He's still upset with me for what I did, and no amount of apologizing was going to change that. He hurt me too and I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. Logan wanted us too, but I didn't know if that was going to happen.

I figured Logan wanted him to be around for the baby, but that didn't sit well with me. I still don't trust Kendall around Logan, and I know I wont be able to trust him around my daughter. Kendall isn't some psycho or anything, but I still didn't trust him. It was going to take forever for us to get back to the way we were.

I walked into the supermarket, and I immediately headed towards the back. There were a few workers here already, but I didn't see Kendall around. I found him in the break room, and he was slipping his apron on. I was in such a good mood today that I decided to be nicer to him.

"Hey," I said, and he looked up at me.

"Hey," he said, a little unsurely.

I grabbed my apron and I slipped it on, then I checked myself out in the tiny mirror. I still hated the uniform, but it could be worse.

"Why are you so happy?" Kendall asked.

"Am I not allowed to be?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that you're never smiling when you come in here."

"I'm just having a good day. Logan and I are moving and we found out the sex of the baby."

"What are you having?" Kendall asked.

"A girl," I said.

Kendall's face fell. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. We should uh get to work."

I nodded and Kendall walked out of the room. I didn't know what was up with him, and I sort of felt bad for him. I figured he was still upset about me being with Logan, and he seriously needs to move on.

I walked out of the break room, and I got to work.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

My shift was over by three, and I couldn't wait to get home. I finished up what I was doing, and I went to the back to change out my uniform. I quickly changed, then I left the store. I couldn't wait to get home and see Logan.

I didn't know if my dad was already there, but I was hoping he was. I didn't want to have to wait for him to show up; I wanted to get started right away. I just hope he didn't bring his wife with him. She annoys the shit out of me, and I know Logan can't stand her. He was getting fed up with her calling him 'mommy', and I knew he was getting close to hurting her. I thought it was funny, but now I know to never tell Logan he's a 'great mommy'.

I pulled up to my house and I saw my dad's car. My mom was home too, and I was hoping that things are okay with them. They did say that they were going to try and work it out, and I was hoping that they kept that promise.

I walked into the house and I set my keys down, then I went into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch talking to Logan, and I could hear my mom talking to someone in the kitchen. I figured she was on the phone with someone from work, and I wish she wasn't. She's supposed to be helping us today.

Logan looked up when he saw me walk in, and he smiled. He tried to get up from the couch, but he was having difficulty. He always complained that his stomach was too big, but I didn't think it was. He looked beautiful to me, but he never seemed to believe it when I told him that.

I walked over to him and I plopped down beside him. I greeted my dad with a smile, then I pecked Logan on the cheek.

"Hey, babe," I said.

"Hey yourself. How was work?" Logan asked.

"Good I guess. I mean, I upset Kendall and-"

Logan groaned. "James, I told you to knock it off."

"Nothing happened. He was just upset because I told him we were having a girl," I said.

"You shouldn't be talking to him. He doesn't need to know about us," Logan said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Not to interrupt, but who is this Kendall person?" my dad asked.

"He's just an old friend," Logan said.

"And your ex," I said.

"Ah I see," my dad said, and I nodded.

"Can we go now? I wanted to get this done before it gets too late," I said.

"We're just waiting on your mother. You know how she is," my dad said.

"Can you talk to her or something?" I asked.

My dad let out a sigh, and he went into the kitchen. He was probably bugged that he had to be the one to talk to her, but I was getting bugged with her because she was busy working instead of helping us.

"Hey, James?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Um I was wondering if we could get a few things for the baby. I mean, I don't have anything for her and she'll be here soon and-"

"Babe, we can go if you want. I don't think my dad will mind," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Besides, I think a little shopping will be fun."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It isn't for you, James. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that," I said.

My parents walked into the living room, and I could tell my mom didn't look so happy. I didn't care, but I was hoping that she didn't take anything out on us. Today is supposed to be a good day, and I didn't want my mom to ruin that.

It took us a few hours to unload the moving truck, and I made sure that Logan didn't lift anything heavy. My mom would help him with the little things, and my dad and I moved in the rest of the furniture. We still needed a few more things, but we have time.

Logan still wanted to go shopping, so my parents let us go early. My dad didn't mind, but my mom was upset because she would have to do more work. I didn't know where we were going to get baby supplies, so I let Logan choose. He was the one who knew more about this town then me.

We went to the mall first, and he led me into the first baby store he saw. We got some weird looks, and I didn't like it. I didn't understand why people would get so upset over teen pregnancy.

"James, look at this!" Logan said, as he picked up a yellow and white dress.

"It's cute," I said, and Logan frowned.

"You hate it, don't you?"

"No! I just think we should keep looking."

Logan nodded and he put the dress back, then he continued to look at all the little clothes. I found a few onesies that I liked, but Logan shot them down because he didn't like them. It seemed like we couldn't agree on anything.

I was looking at a pink little dress, and I couldn't help but smile. My little girl would look adorable in this, but I didn't know if Logan would like it.

"James, I can't really-hey! That's cute!" Logan said, as he approached me.

"Really? You like it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think we should get it," Logan said.

"Yeah okay."

I was glad we agreed on something, but I didn't know how long this will last. We bought the dress, then we went to a few other stores. Logan went baby crazy in all of the stores we checked out, but I thought it was cute. We bought a few more clothes, then we got some blankets and bottles. Logan wanted more, but I knew we would get more from friends and family.

By the time we were done shopping, the sun was starting to go down and I could tell Logan was tired. We walked out to the car and I placed all of our bags in the trunk, and Logan climbed into the passenger side. The minute we hit the road, Logan was out and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute when he was asleep.

I was a little tired myself, and I couldn't wait to get home. It would be the first night in our own place, and I was excited. I was hoping that living on our own would make things a lot easier for us.

**A/N: Well this was just a little filler, and I hope it didn't suck. The next chapter has something to do with Kendall, but its not bad. I guess its kind of shocking, I will update when I can. Bye! =)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Logan's POV**

I was now six months pregnant, and things were doing pretty good. I still wasn't that thrilled about my stomach looking so big, but James always knew how to make me feel better. He would tell me that I look beautiful everyday, but sometimes I never believed him. I blame it all on the hormones.

We were officially moved into our apartment, and I loved living there. I didn't have to worry about James' mother nagging us all the time, or treating me coolly because of whatever reason. It was nice that we got to be alone and have our own space for once. I would get bugged with James sometimes, but that wasn't a huge problem and we always knew how to fix it.

James still had his job, and he hasn't started anymore drama lately. I don't know exactly what goes on over there, but I take his word for it. I could easily go over there if I wanted to, but I trusted James. I know for a fact that he would tell me if anything happened with him and Kendall.

I'm glad James is maturing, but he still has a lot to do to prove himself to me. He may be better when it comes to his job, but he still had to help me with the baby. We've done a little bit of shopping, but we still had a lot to do. Our daughter was going to be here in three months, and we don't even have the nursery set up. I had to talk to James about this.

I was glad that the baby was going to be here soon, but I was also terrified. I didn't know the first thing about parenting, and I don't know how much help James will be. I thought I could always contact my mom, but she hasn't stopped by or anything. I feel like just inviting my parents over and working things out with them.

I haven't talked to Kendall in a while, and I always find myself thinking about him. I don't know how he is or what he's been up to, but I hope he's doing okay. James sees him almost everyday, but they don't talk to each other, so then I never know how Kendall is. I wish him the best, and I hope someday we can become friends again.

It was going to be weird to see him again, but I still had a few weeks before that happens. School starts soon, and I was freaking out. I wasn't ready to go back, and I was afraid of how people were going to react. No one knew I was pregnant, but now it's pretty obvious. I just hope nothing bad happens.

The sound of my alarm clock going off startled me, and I groaned. Today was the first day back at school, and for once in my life I wasn't looking forward to it. I should be happy since this is my senior year, but I wasn't so thrilled about it. This year was going to be extremely difficult, and I was not looking forward to it.

I shut the clock off, then I rolled over to face James. He was still fast asleep, and I felt bad because I had to wake him. James always look so cute when he's asleep, and I would watch him all day if I could.

His hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, and he let out a yawn. I smiled at him and a smile appeared on his face.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I said.

"Morning. Why are we up so early?" James asked.

"Did you forget that we have school?"

"Damn. I totally forgot about that."

"I don't want to go," I said.

"You don't want to go? Are you sick or something?" James asked, and I chuckled.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just scared," I said.

"Babe, you don't have to be scared. I'm going to be there to protect you just in case someone decides to give you shit."

"I know, but they'll be looking at me funny and I don't know if I can handle that. It also doesn't help that I'm really hormonal."

"Logan, everything is going to be okay. I promise," James said.

I nodded and James gave me a kiss on the lips. I wanted to stay in bed and kiss him all day, but I knew that wasn't happening. I had to get out of bed and start the day, but I didn't want to. I just had a feeling something was going to happen.

Since we wasted some time talking in bed, James and I decided to shower together to save time. I didn't feel so comfortable without my shirt, but James still managed to make me feel beautiful. I didn't know why he still thought I was attractive, but I've never questioned him about it. I should, though.

While James was picking out a good first day outfit, and doing his hair, I was in the kitchen making us breakfast. I was craving an omelet for some odd reason, so that's what I decided to make. Of course I wanted more then just cheese with mine, and I knew I would probably gross James out. He always gets sick when it comes to my weird cravings.

"Something smells good," James said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind. I was sort of craving it," I said.

"That's fine just as long as you didn't add weird things to my plate."

"James, that was one time! I thought you would've liked pizza with peanut butter!"

"Hey, calm down. It's not like you did it on purpose. I think you just secretly want me to be pregnant along with you," James said.

"That would be nice. Then you could experience the same things as I am," I said.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to ruin my perfect figure."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, but you will be carrying baby number two."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Whoa, wait! You're kidding, right?" James asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on, Loges. I can't have a baby! You're the girl so it's your job!"

"Excuse me?"

"I uh I mean…I love you," James said.

"You're lucky I'm in a pretty good mood, or you'd be dead by now," I said.

"Sorry. But you were kidding, right?"

"Just sit down and eat, James."

James huffed and he sat down at the table. It's funny how he thought I was joking, but I was dead serious. If we were ever to have another baby, he would be the one carrying it. I like being pregnant, but I think it's time James sacrifices something for once in his life.

We didn't have much time to eat, so we ate as quickly as we could. We used to be late all the time, and now I didn't want us to be late. It was a new year, and we had to make sure that we did everything right. The last thing I need is for this school year to be more stressful then what it is already.

James pulled up to the school, and I instantly got butterflies in my stomach. I was beyond nervous, but I knew I had to calm down. I didn't want to harm the baby because I couldn't get a hold of my nerves. I kept telling myself that everything was going to be fine, but I didn't believe myself.

James held my hand as we walked into the building, and I immediately caught everyone's attention. I wasn't used to being the center of attention, and I wanted to run away and hide. I felt sick to my stomach, and I couldn't calm down no matter how hard I tried.

I didn't want to be inside because I was getting too hot, so James and I went out into the courtyard. There wasn't that many people outside, and I started to feel a little better. I recognized a few people, and I was surprised to find out they were pregnant, too. They weren't as big as me, but you could definitely tell they had a bun in their oven. Now I didn't feel so bad.

"Logan! James!"

My head snapped up and I saw Camille and Carlos running towards us. I couldn't help but smile when I saw them; it's felt like forever since we've seen each other. Camille immediately threw herself at me, and I stumbled back.

"Camille, too much," I said, and she pulled away.

"Sorry. How are you? I haven't seen you in forever," she said.

"I'm good. Just a little tired," I said.

"Me, too," Carlos said, and I turned to face him. "School sucks."

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"So I was thinking that we throw you a baby shower," Camille said.

"Um why?" I asked.

"Logan, I got this," James said, "I think we should throw him one."

"Great! I will come over and we can discuss it. And no, Logan you're not allowed to be there," Camille said.

"But I live there," I said.

"You and Carlos can go hang out or something. James and I are in charge," Camille said.

I rolled my eyes and I turned to Carlos. He just shrugged and I let out a sigh. I didn't really want a baby shower, but I knew Camille wasn't going to let me run the show. She can be very bossy, and I've learned to just let her do whatever.

While she was talking to James about decorations, Carlos and I decided to go to our lockers. I had to put a few things in mine, and it was a perfect excuse to get away from Camille. I still got looks when I entered the hallway, but I did my best to ignore them.

"Did you hear about that party?" Carlos asked, as I started to pull things in my locker.

"No," I said.

"Oh. Well Jett threw it and it was apparently really awesome!" Carlos said.

"When was this? And please tell me you didn't go," I said.

"I didn't, and it was about three weeks ago."

"I'm glad you decided to be smart for once."

"Well I would've gone, but it's Jett and he doesn't like me so…" Carlos trailed off.

"That's why you didn't go? I thought you would've remembered what happened last time," I said.

"Logan, that was one time and it's not like it's going to happen again," Carlos said.

"Whatever."

"I heard Kendall was there."

"So?"

Carlos shrugged. "I just thought you'd like to know."

"I don't care about him okay, Carlos?" I said.

"I know, but-"

"There is no buts. Kendall and I aren't together anymore, and I don't care what he does," I said.

Carlos nodded and I slammed my locker door shut. I spotted the familiar blond across the hall, and he was with Dak. The two were talking about something, and by the looks of it I could tell something was wrong. Kendall looked worried, and he kept running his hand through his hair.

"I wonder what's up with him," I said.

"I don't know. I thought you didn't care," Carlos said.

"I don't. Lets just go back outside."

****BTR****BTR****BTR

My first day wasn't bad so far, and I was enjoying a lot of my classes. I was a little bummed that I didn't have that many with James, but I did have a lot with Carlos and Camille. I had a few with Kendall, but he never talked to me. I caught him staring, but that was about it.

He did try to approach me in the hall when I was gathering some things from my locker, but he hesitated and turned back the way he came. I thought that was a little weird, but I thought nothing of it.

It wasn't until fifth period that he actually did approach me. I had a free period, and I was going to spend my time reading. James was upset because he had history that period, and we wouldn't get to hang out.

I was sitting out in the courtyard when Kendall approached me, and he looked distressed. I didn't know what was going on with him, but I was curious.

"Hey," I said, when he came over to me.

"Hey. Um can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Um maybe somewhere a little more private?"

I nodded and I put my book in my backpack, then I followed Kendall into the building. He led me into the boys bathroom, and he locked the door behind him. He was starting to freak me out a little bit.

"Kendall, what's going on?" I asked.

"When you found out that you were pregnant did you…" he trailed off.

"Did I what? Kendall, talk to me."

And then he surprised me even more. He started to cry and I felt my heart shatter into a million little pieces. Kendall rarely cries, and when he does that's when its something serious.

"Kendall, calm down. Please tell me what's wrong," I said.

"I-I think I might be-p-pregnant," he stammered.

"What?"

"I've just felt a little off lately, and I've even thrown up a few times."

"When did this start?" I asked.

"I've been like this for almost a week. I don't know what to do," Kendall said.

"Hey, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. I'll help you okay? Do you have class right now?" I asked.

"N-no," Kendall replied.

"Okay. We can go get you a pregnancy test and see if you really are. Just please stop crying. Everything will be okay," I said.

Kendall nodded and I wrapped my arms around him. He started shaking in my arms, and I felt bad for him. I didn't know how this happened, but I'm sure he'll tell me when he calms down.

I just hope he's not really pregnant; he doesn't need this right now. But if he happens to be, then I will be there for him every step of the way. I know what its like, and I know he's going to need someone. And I'll be that someone.

**A/N: I bet you all weren't expecting that. But here's a question for you guys. How would you feel if Kendall was pregnant? Like would you guys be okay with it or no? please let me know and I will update soon! Bye!**


	46. Chapter 46

**a/n: i did this in Logan's POV again since nothing is happening with James. enjoy =)**

**Logan's POV**

Since Kendall and I had a free period, I suggested that we go to the closest supermarket to get a pregnancy test. Kendall was against the idea at first, but he soon came around. I'm never one to ditch school, but we had to find out if Kendall was really pregnant and this was our only chance.

I couldn't really drive in my state, so we took Kendall's truck. I didn't feel so comfortable with him behind the wheel when he's freaking out, but he had to be the one to drive us. I made sure to keep my eyes on him the whole time, and I could tell that he was trying to stay calm, but he was falling apart.

I've never seen Kendall like this before, and it scared me. To me he's always been the strong leader, but now he was crumbling. I never thought he would be in this position, and I wish I knew how all of this happened.

I wanted to ask him about it, but I didn't know if he would open up to me right now. Kendall and I used to tell each other everything all the time, but now we didn't have the same relationship that we used to. We probably would if I didn't screw up and break his heart. I was hoping that we can get our relationship back.

I sat quietly in the front seat of his truck, and I would glance at him every now and then. His eyes were focused on the road, and he was clutching the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. I let out a sad sigh and I placed my hand on his knee, making him jump.

"Kendall, relax," I said, softly.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"No, you're not. You're scared."

"I'm not scared! I'm just…I'm-"

"Kendall, it's okay to be scared. I was when I found out that I was pregnant. I know what you're going through," I said.

"It's just that I don't want this to be true. I'm not ready for a kid," Kendall said.

"Again, I know that feeling. Look, things happen for a reason and if you are having a baby, then I'll be there for you every step of the way," I said.

"Thanks, Logie. But I don't want a baby right now. I want to finish high school and play for the Minnesota Wilds! How can I do that now?"

"We don't know for sure if you are okay?"

Kendall sighed. "I know."

"How did this happen?" I asked, and Kendall tensed up. "If you don't want to talk about it then that's okay," I added quickly.

"It's embarrassing and stupid," Kendall said.

"Sorry for bringing it up. I'm just curious. I mean, you always top in your relationships and I just don't get it," I said.

"I went to a party and I got wasted. I don't remember anything that happened that night, but I do remember waking up in Jett's bed."

I groaned. "Kendall, no."

"I'm sorry, alright? I was drunk and I didn't mean to sleep with him," Kendall said.

"But you hate Jett. Why would you even go to his party?" I asked.

"I needed something to pick me up. Dak and I went to check it out, and I only meant to stay for a couple of hours. I didn't think Jett Stetson would fuck me!"

"Kendall, calm down. Did he ever tell you anything?"

"No. I left before he woke up. I'm such an idiot," Kendall said.

"It was an accident," I said.

"It doesn't matter. I just can't get over the fact that I let that happen," Kendall said.

"Ken, relax. It wont happen again, and everything is going to be fine," I said.

"How can everything be fine! I could be carrying Jett's baby!"

"We don't know that! Just calm down!"

Kendall took a deep breath, and I could see his body starting to relax. He can lose his cool pretty easily, and right now I needed him to stay calm. For all we know he could be freaking out for nothing, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. There was a possibility that he could be pregnant, but I was hoping he wasn't.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"Sherwood's," I said.

"Fuck no! I'm not going there to buy a stupid test!"

"We don't have a choice right now okay? No one will even know."

"This is so fucked up," Kendall said.

"I know, but just don't worry about it," I said.

Kendall let out a sigh and he turned back to the road. Ten minutes later we were pulling into Sherwood's parking lot, and I could tell that Kendall was freaking out again. I reached for his hand and squeezed it, and he gave me a small smile.

He shut the car off and he got out first, then he came over to my side to help me out. My back was starting to bother me, but I did my best to ignore it. I couldn't focus on myself right now; I have to give all of my attention to Kendall.

We walked into the store, and Kendall quickly disappeared down one of the aisles. I didn't understand why he was afraid someone was going to see him. No one was really around and no one was going to find out what we were doing. I didn't know how to calm Kendall down, but I had to try.

I found the aisle with the pregnancy tests, and Kendall kept glancing around. I rolled my eyes, and did my best to ignore him.

"Hurry!" he hissed.

"Just wait a minute. I need to get one that will be more accurate," I said.

"Well just please hurry up. I just want to get out of here," Kendall said.

"Kendall, no one is going to notice. You're freaking out for nothing."

"I can't help it okay! I'm just really scared and I want to get this over with."

"Okay, okay. I'll get this one and we can go," I said.

"Fifteen dollars for this! No, that's too much," Kendall said.

"I'm buying it so calm down."

"Logie, don't-"

"Kendall, stop. Let's just go since you're freaking out so much," I said.

Kendall let out a sigh and I walked away from him. The line at the register wasn't too long, and Kendall was getting anxious again. I wanted to smack him just so that he would calm down, but instead I tried to ignore him.

"Hey, Kendall!" the blonde cashier said, when it was our turn.

"Hey, Mia," Kendall said, shyly.

I gave her a small smile, and she smiled widely at me. She seemed kind of annoying, and I was hoping that she didn't ask any questions. She grabbed the test and scanned it, and she gave us a puzzled look. It was obvious that I was pregnant, and I could tell she was trying to figure this out.

She didn't say anything and I quickly paid for the test. Kendall grabbed my hand and he led me out of the store and back to his truck. We got in and he immediately sped off. He didn't say much of anything and I didn't even try to talk to him. It was obvious that he was somewhere else.

I decided that we head over to my place to do this, and Kendall just nodded. The silence was a little awkward for me, but I didn't do anything to stop it. I just sat quietly and clutched the paper bag tightly in my hand.

We arrived at my apartment, and I quickly opened the door and Kendall followed me in. He stood awkwardly in the living room, and he let his eyes wander around the apartment.

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked.

"Nah I got it. I mean, it's just peeing on a stick. It's not rocket science," Kendall said.

I nodded and I handed him the bag, then I showed him where the bathroom was. The door closed down the hall, and I let out a sigh as I sat down on the couch. I was hoping that he wasn't having a baby, but there was still that chance. I just don't want him to lose his dream because of one mistake. I know what that's like.

I snapped out of it when my phone started to ring. I fished my phone out of my pocket and I checked the caller id. I let out a sigh when I saw James's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered his call.

"Where are you? Class is already out and I can't find you." James said.

"I sort of went off campus."

"How? You don't have a car."

"I'm with Kendall okay?" I said.

"Kendall? Why the hell are you with him?" James asked.

I heard the bathroom door open, and I knew I had to cut this phone call short.

"James, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Logan, don't-"

I ended the call and I placed my phone back in my pocket. Kendall slowly entered the living room, and he had the test in his hand. I held my breath as I waited for him to tell me.

"It's um negative. I'm not pregnant," he said.

"Oh. That's great!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You're happy, aren't you? I mean, you get to play hockey now."

"Yeah. I'm really, really happy," Kendall said.

I didn't believe him, but I didn't want to say anything. I just found it a little weird that he was upset about this. Before he was freaking out because he thought his life was over, and now he was acting different. It almost seemed like he was hiding something from me.

"We should get going. Class started already," I said.

Kendall nodded and I stood up from the couch, then we left my apartment. The drive back to school was quiet, and I found myself glancing at Kendall again. I thought for sure that he would be telling me how happy he was, but instead he was as quiet as he was before. It was weird.

What was weirder was that he would place his hand over his belly every now and then. I really wanted to ask him what was up, but I decided to just leave him alone. He would talk to me if he wanted to.

We arrived at school, and he helped me out of the truck. I really didn't want to be here because I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on anything, but I didn't have a choice.

"I'll see you around. Thanks for helping me," Kendall said.

"No problem. You are okay, though right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm uh relieved." Kendall said.

"That's good."

"Yep. I'll see you around, Logan."

I nodded and Kendall gave me a small smile, then he walked away. Something was up with him, but I had no idea what was going on. I really wanted to know what he was hiding from me.

**A/N: So I don't know what to say about this chapter, but I hope everyone liked it. Um something else is gonna happen, but that's not for another few chaps. And James is involved. Anyway, I will update soon. Bye! =)**


	47. Chapter 47

**James's POV**

I leaned against my locker as I waited for Logan, but I didn't see him. It was now lunch time, and I thought he would've found me by now. I didn't see him last class, and I was starting to get impatient with him. I had called him earlier, but he hung up on me not even a minute into the call. Something didn't seem right, and I wanted to know why.

Logan said he was with Kendall, and the first thing that came to mind was that they were fooling around. I didn't want to believe that they could be doing that, but I didn't trust Kendall one bit. I trusted Logan, but now I was finding it a little hard to. He just sounded a little suspicious over the phone.

I looked around the hall again, and I let out a sigh when I still didn't see him around. I felt like looking for him, but I didn't know where he was. The school was pretty big, and it would be impossible to find him. I've tried calling him, but he didn't answer his phone. I was getting really worried, and even more suspicious.

I finally spotted him walking towards me, and I felt somewhat relieved. He didn't look hurt, but he was still keeping something from me. He smiled when he approached me, but his smile faded when he saw my stern expression.

"Hey," he said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"James, I told you. I was with Kendall."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Can we just talk about this later?" Logan asked.

"Why? I'm just asking innocent questions," I said.

"James, lets just talk about this at home."

"Okay fine, but nothing happened, right?"

"No. I promise," Logan said.

"Okay good. You scared me," I said.

"How did I scare you?" Logan asked.

"You just disappeared and I was worried about you and the baby," I said.

"James, we're fine. You worry too much," Logan said.

"Me? Worry too much? Nah, that's you."

Logan rolled his eyes playfully and he smacked my shoulder. I grabbed his hands and I pulled him closer to me, then I leant down to kiss him. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away.

"Not here, babe," I said.

"Really? If I recall, you're the one who wanted to fool around in the bathroom," Logan said.

"Yes, but that was before the baby could feel it. I don't want squish her or poke her little eyes out. She needs those," I said.

"She won't feel anything, James."

"You don't know that!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine, then we just wont have sex," he said.

"Okay. We can just wait until after the baby is born. Not a problem," I said.

"Not a problem, huh? Okay, then how are we going to do anything once she gets here? We're going to be so busy and tired that we wont want to do anything. This is your chance, James."

"I will not squish our baby. It's not worth it."

"Your loss."

I rolled my eyes and I grabbed Logan's hand, then I led him towards the courtyard. I found Camille and Carlos sitting on one of the tables, and I dragged Logan over to them. They smiled at us, and we sat down to join them.

"Hey, Logan. Where were you earlier?" Camille asked.

"I was with Kendall. He needed my help for something," Logan said.

That was news. Logan never told me that part, but I figured he would tell me everything once we got home. Camille changed the subject and they started talking about the baby shower that she wants to throw. She already talked to me about this before, so I tuned her out.

I let my eyes wander around the courtyard, and I spotted a familiar blond. He was with Dak and they were talking about something. It seemed like it was important, but I didn't know what they were talking about. I had to admit I was curious, and I bet Logan knew what was going on with Kendall. He did say that he was helping him.

Lunch went by pretty quickly, and so did the rest of the day. I didn't have Logan in my last class like I did last year, so I was glad the day was over. Even though I was happy that I was free for the day, I knew I had to do this all over again. It was in fact the first day of school.

My class finished, and I headed over towards my locker to wait for Logan. He was in science right now, and I was hoping that he was already released. I turned the corner, but I stopped when I spotted Logan at his locker, and he wasn't alone. Kendall was with him.

I wanted to know what he was doing talking to him, and I decided to try and listen in on their conversation. I was glad that this part of the school wasn't filled with so many people yet, and I could actually hear what Logan and Kendall were talking about.

"Did you tell him yet?" Logan asked, and Kendall shook his head.

"I'm not going to. What does he honestly need to know?" Kendall said.

"Kendall, you should still tell him. If you want I can do it."

"Logan, it doesn't matter. He doesn't need to know anything."

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I really wanted to find out. Logan better tell me what's going on, and I will make sure that he tells me everything. Logan said something to Kendall, but I didn't catch it. Kendall nodded at what he said, then he pulled Logan into a hug. That was enough for me.

I walked around the corner and I made my way towards them. Kendall saw me and he immediately pulled away from Logan. I narrowed my eyes at him, then I wrapped my arms around Logan's waist.

Logan spun around to face me and he smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Logan said, then he turned to Kendall. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kendall nodded, then he walked away from us. I noticed that he seemed a little different, but I didn't know what was going on with him. Logan gathered some of this things, then we walked out to my car. I tossed our bags in the backseat, then I helped Logan into the car. The drive home was quiet, and I figured Logan just wasn't in a talking mood.

We arrived at our apartment and I parked the car, then I helped Logan get out. We didn't really have homework since it was the first day, so I left our stuff in the car. I opened the front door, and we went inside. Logan went into the living room, and I followed him there. He slowly lowered himself down on the couch, and he let out a long sigh.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait for this kid to get here," Logan said.

"Three more months," I said.

Logan smiled, and rubbed his belly. "Yeah."

I sat down beside him and I let out a yawn. I was tired, too, but I really wanted to talk to Logan about today. Communication is good in a relationship, and I wanted us to be able to communicate with each other.

"So, Logan, what happened today?" I asked.

"Kendall wanted to talk to me, so I helped him out with a problem he was having," Logan said.

"What sort of problem?" I asked.

"He doesn't have it anymore, so it doesn't matter," Logan said.

"Why can't you just tell me? I'm not going to say anything. This stays between us."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Logan sighed. "We had to run to the store to buy a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test? Wait, is he?"

"No! It was negative, but he thought he was," Logan said.

"Oh my God. I mean, I thought he was pregnant before, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"James, he's not pregnant. It was just a scare."

"What if he was pregnant, though? That would be weird," I said.

"I guess so, but if he was I would be there for him. No one should do this alone," Logan said.

"I get that, but you're already dealing with so much. Helping him out would just be too much for you, and you need to be resting and thinking about yourself," I said.

"I know. I guess it's a good thing he's not pregnant," Logan said.

I nodded. "Is that what you guys were talking about in the hallway?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Just please don't tell anyone. This is just between us, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I promise," I said.

"Okay good. Well I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap," Logan said.

"I'll join you. Maybe we can mess around," I said.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex?"

"I think we'll be fine."

Logan smirked, and he immediately led me to our room.

**A/N: Ending sucked I know, but…okay I don't know why it did. Anyway, this story is almost over and I'm happy! Don't get me wrong I love this story, but I really want to finish it. Well there will be some slight drama for Kendall, but that is all I'm saying. Oh! And should Logan have a baby shower? Well bye!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Logan's POV**

A few weeks went by and I was now seven months along. I was getting extremely nervous because the baby was going to be here in two months, and I wasn't prepared. I still had to get a few more things for the baby, and the nursery still had to get done. I couldn't really do much since I was worn out all the time, so I left a lot of the big projects up to James.

He has been busy with work and school, too, but he still had to help out with the baby. I felt like asking some of my friends to help or even my parents, but that never worked. Camille and Carlos were always busy, and my parents still haven't done anything to fix our relationship. I just give up on them completely.

I felt like asking Kendall to help me with a few things, but he was going through some problems of his own. He hasn't said anything, but I've noticed that he's been acting really weird. I barely see him at school anymore, and I was starting to get worried. When I did see him around, he looked awful and I wish I knew why.

I've tried talking to him, but Dak was being even more protective then usual. I thought that was a little weird, but I never got to ask any questions. I decided to just focus on school, but that was difficult. I was always tired and moody, and I could never give all of my attention to my school work. I had to get a lot done before the baby arrives in November, but so far that wasn't working out.

I slowly lowered myself down on one of the benches in the courtyard, and I let out a sigh. It was another crazy day at school, and I just wanted to go home and relax. Things were just becoming too much for me, and school was one of them.

I was getting tired, and I was feeling a little moody because I had so much work to do, and the heat was getting to me. It's barely September, and I didn't think it would be this hot. I just wanted summer to end.

I spotted Carlos walking towards me, and I was hoping that he didn't annoy me. I just wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want to take it out on him. He walked over to me and I forced a smile when he sat down beside me.

"Why are you out here? It's too hot," Carlos said.

"I'm waiting for James. He said he wanted to talk to me about something," I said.

"I know what it is. Camille was talking to him about it yesterday."

"Oh great. I bet it's going to be something crazy."

"No not really. I think you'll like it," Carlos said.

"It wont hurt me, right?" I asked.

Carlos laughed. "You're so weird, Logan."

"Hey, you didn't answer the question."

"Look! There's James!"

I rolled my eyes and I turned to where he was pointing. James and Camille were walking towards us, and I didn't miss the huge grins plastered on their faces. I didn't know what they were up to, but I was hoping my life wasn't in stake.

"Hey, babe," James said, then he sat down beside me.

"Why are you guys so happy?" I asked.

"Because we have a surprise for you," Camille said.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked.

"Well you know how your birthday is next week," Camille said, and I nodded. "We decided to throw you a baby shower on your birthday!"

"Um why?" I asked.

"Because it will be awesome!" James said.

"I don't know about that," I said.

"What did you have planned for your birthday?" Carlos asked.

"Uh you know just chilling at home and-"

"Okay, that is not happening. I will throw you the best birthday party/baby shower ever!" Camille said.

"But why on my birthday?" I asked.

"Why not? It will be so cute!" Camille said.

"And you both will be getting presents," James said.

I sighed. "I guess it wont be too bad."

"Yay! Okay, I will take care of everything!" Camille said.

"Um how many people are going to be there?" I asked.

"I guess how many people you decide to invite," Camille said.

"Hmm. I have a few guests in mind," I said, and James tensed.

I knew he wasn't going to like the people I wanted to invite, but it was my party and Camille said it was up to me. I didn't know if this whole party thing was going to be a good idea, but this could be a chance to reconnect with my parents.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, so I was happy about that. I just wanted to get home and take a nap. My class was out before James', so I waited for him by my locker. I spotted Kendall going to his, and I decided to talk to him.

"Hey," I said, when I approached him.

"Hey."

I noticed that he sounded a little upset, and that worried me. He hasn't been acting like himself, and I was hoping that he was doing okay.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just going through a lot," Kendall said.

"Oh. Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Logie."

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday/ baby shower thing," I said.

"You're doing them on the same day?" Kendall asked.

"Not my idea, but yeah."

"Sure I'll go. You're having a girl, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"That's great. I always thought we would have a little girl together. That was what I wanted," Kendall said.

"I didn't know that," I said.

"Yeah. I always pictured her with maybe my hair, and your eyes."

I sighed. "Kendall, you're going to find someone and you will get a chance to start a family. You might even have a little girl."

Kendall nodded and I noticed one hand fall to his stomach. He caught me staring, and he removed his hand.

"Yeah, you're right. Um I'll catch you later."

I nodded my head and Kendall walked away. I didn't know what was up with him, but I had a feeling that I was never going to find out. He just didn't feel comfortable telling me what was going on, and I just had to accept that.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

It was the day of the party, and I had to admit I was a little excited. I didn't know what to expect since I wasn't allowed to do anything, but I trusted my friends. James got to help out with it, and it wasn't fair. He didn't tell me anything whenever I asked, and that bugged me.

I had invited my parents, but I don't know if they'll make it. My dad was still upset with me, and my mom was just too scared to do anything. I really missed them and I wanted them to not only be here for the party, but to be here for the baby. I want them to love her, but I didn't know if they would come around.

The only thing I learned about the party was that it was going to be held at Mrs. Diamond's house. I wasn't so sure about that, but I wasn't in charge of anything. I guess it wouldn't be so bad, but I guess I was going to have to find out when I get there. I just didn't want her to ruin the party.

The party started in half and hour, and James was still getting ready. I should've known that this was going to be a problem, but I was too tired to care. I was excited for today, but at the same time I was worried. I didn't know how my parents were going to be( if they were there of course) and I didn't know if things were going to be alright with Kendall and James. I just hope things work out.

"You almost done?" I asked James when I entered our bedroom.

"Almost," he said.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and I watched James fix his jacket. He did look really good right now, and I had to restrain myself from jumping his bones. I blame the hormones for making me this way.

"You excited?" James asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"I don't know. You're probably happy because Kendall is going to be there."

"James, I'm not just happy about that."

"So you admit you are happy about him going?" James asked.

"Can we not do this now? Today is supposed to be fun," I said.

"Sorry. I'm just- never mind."

"Just what? You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing. We should get going."

I nodded and I pushed myself off the couch. James took one last look in the mirror, then he grabbed my hand and together we left the apartment. I didn't know what was up with him, but I was hoping this sour mood of his goes away. I don't want any drama from anybody at the party.

We arrived at the house, and I noticed that a lot of people were already here. All I invited was some family and close friends, and I was hoping that everyone made it. James and I walked into the house, and I noticed there were some decorations. I gave James a puzzled look and he just chuckled.

"The rest is outside. Camille liked the idea of an outside party," he said, and I nodded.

We went out to the back and I couldn't help but smile when I saw everything. There were pink and white balloons, a few pink streamers, a huge buffet table and a bounce house. I figured that was Carlos's idea.

"Logan! You're here!" Camille said, as she came over to us.

"Yeah. This looks great," I said.

"Thanks! I know it seems a little girly, but there are a few things for you. Happy birthday by the way," Camille said.

"Thank you. I feel kind of old," I said.

"Eighteen is not old! I'm going to go find Jo okay? Be right back."

Camille walked away, and I turned back to James.

"Jo's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that," James said.

"It's fine. Are my parents here?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. We can go look for them."

"Nah, it's okay."

A few more people arrived, but still three of my guests were missing. I haven't seen my parents or Kendall, and I was starting to think that they didn't want to come. I didn't blame them, but I wish my parents would've called to at least wish me a happy birthday.

While James was talking to his grandparents, I decided to go out to the front of the house. No one was out here, and I really needed to be alone right now. I stood on the front steps, and I let my eyes scan over the neighborhood. I really wanted my parents to come, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. I turned around to go back in, but I stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late."

I turned around to find Kendall by the driveway, and I smiled at him. I was glad that he at least showed up. He walked over to me and he handed me two party bags. I went to peek into one, but he stopped me.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Right. I'm glad you made it," I said.

"I wouldn't miss my best buds birthday/baby shower party thing for the world."

I smiled. "It means a lot. I thought you didn't want to come."

"Like I said, I wouldn't miss it. Now why don't we go inside and party," Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall, and I went inside the house. He was a little surprised by the size of the house, but he got over it. I led him out back and I set the gifts down beside the other ones. James was still with his relatives, but he looked over when he saw me with Kendall. He seemed bugged, but I ignored him.

"This is cute," Kendall said, as he looked around.

"Yeah, but I feel like all of the attention is going to her," I said, pointing at my belly.

"Aw are you jealous, Logie?"

"No. I mean, not really."

Kendall chuckled. "Has she moved yet?" he asked.

"No. I don't think she likes me," I said.

"Nonsense! I bet she loves you! Can I feel?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," I said, and Kendall nodded.

He placed his hand over my belly, but nothing happened. He was about to pull away, but he froze and gasped. We both felt her kick, and a huge smile appeared over my face. Kendall was smiling from ear to ear, and he kept moving his hand around to feel her move more.

"She likes you," I said.

"Yeah. Hey, baby, I'm Kendall. Your uncle I guess," Kendall said, and I smiled.

The baby continued to kick, and Kendall giggled every time she did. He kept talking to her, and that made her move a lot more. Kendall immediately pulled his hand away, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. I turned around to find James, and he didn't look that happy.

"James! Guess what! The baby moved," I said.

His expression changed and his eyes lit up. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my belly, but nothing happened. I was hoping that the baby would move, but she never did. James let out a sad sigh, and he pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry. She probably fell asleep," I said.

"Yeah," James said, sadly.

"James, it's okay. I bet she will-"

"Logan, you're parents are here," Mrs. Diamond said, and I nodded.

I gave James a peck on the cheek, then I walked back into the house. Sure enough, both of my parents were standing in the living room. My mom smiled and rushed over to me, immediately pulling me into her arms. My dad stood there awkwardly, and I let go of my mom so I could talk to him.

"I'll leave you two alone," my mom said, and she went out to the back.

I watched my mom go, then I turned back to my dad. I was waiting for him to say something, and I was starting to feel a little awkward.

"Hello, son."

"Hey, dad."

"I want to apologize for how I treated you. It was wrong, and I'm very sorry," my dad said.

"It's okay," I said.

"No, it's not. A father should never treat their child like the way I treated you. I hope you can forgive me somehow."

"I do forgive you dad, and I am sorry that I screwed up. It was an accident, but it should just be forgotten. Things happen for a reason, and I'm glad this happened. I'm blessed to have an amazing boyfriend and daughter. Dad, I just want you to forget the past and be here for me and the baby. She's going to need her grandfather," I said.

My dad pulled me into a hug, and I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I didn't know why I had to get so emotional now, but at the moment I didn't care. I had my dad back, and I was extremely happy. Things were starting to get better.

Our hug broke apart, and we decided to join the party. My mom was talking with James' parents, and my dad went to join them. James was no where to be found, and I thought that was a little weird. Camille was with Jo, and Carlos was laughing with Kendall.

I walked over to them and Kendall smiled at me.

"Hey, Loges. Camille said you're opening gifts in ten minutes," Carlos said.

"Okay, cool," I said.

Carlos nodded, then he walked away to go play in the bounce house. I turned back towards Kendall, and I noticed that he had his eyes on Jo. He seemed upset, and he turned away from her.

"Sorry. I didn't know Camille invited her," I said.

"It's fine. Do you want to go inside? It's too hot out here for me." Kendall asid.

I nodded and we went inside the house, and into the living room. I sat down and Kendall took the spot next to me.

"Have you seen James?" I asked.

"No. He seems mad at me," Kendall said.

"You know how he is. It's probably just upset because the baby fell asleep," I said.

"I guess so."

"Are you okay, though? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine, Logan."

I nodded. "Have you talked to Jett at all?" I asked.

"No and I don't want to. He doesn't need to know about the ba- about what happened," Kendall said.

"I guess, but I mean I would tell him," I said.

"I'm not going to do it," Kendall said.

"Okay."

"Hey, Logie? I can tell you anything right?"

"Of course. What's up?" I asked.

"Um remember when I took that test?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was-"

"Logan! It's present time! Come on!" Carlos hollered from the back door.

"We should get out there. I don't want to piss Camille off," I said.

Kendall nodded, and we both stood up from the couch and went back outside. I didn't know what Kendall was going to tell me, but we can probably talk later. I just hope he's okay.

**A/N: Super long chapter! LOL! Well um I hope everyone liked it and yeah everyone should know what's going on with Kendall. So Logan made up with his parents, so that's good, but there is going to be some James and Kendall drama next chapter. Well I will update soon! Bye! =)**


	49. Chapter 49

**James's POV**

The party went really well, and I could tell that Logan had a lot of fun. I didn't mind it too much, but things changed for me when Kendall arrived. I wasn't so happy that Logan invited him, but I didn't say anything because I knew Logan would get upset. It was his day and he got to call a lot of the shots.

I did manage to keep my distance from Kendall, but when I saw him touching Logan's stomach, I freaked out a little bit. I didn't want him near Logan or my baby, yet there he was feeling the baby move. I was supposed to be the one to feel her kick for the first time, but things didn't turn out that way. Kendall got to experience everything.

I did my best to ignore Kendall for the rest of the day after that, and I gave a lot of my attention to Logan. He seemed to be having a lot of fun, and I didn't want to be the one to ruin his day. For once something wasn't about me, but I didn't mind it. I just wanted Logan to have a good time.

By the time the party was over, I could tell Logan was getting tired. I was a little tired myself, but I still had to help clean up. My mother didn't do anything, and instead she talked to Logan's dad. While everyone else was doing their own thing, I tidied up the house with Mrs. Mitchell. Logan was in the living room going through the baby stuff, and I could tell he was happy.

Our daughter wasn't even born yet, and she was already being spoiled. My mother of course went a little crazy, and she gave us a lot of expensive dresses. I could tell that bugged Logan a little bit, but he didn't say anything. Logan's parents also gave us some more clothes, but they also gave us a car seat, blankets, and a changing table. Camille gave us some bottles, bibs, and pacifiers, and of course Carlos gave the baby a whole bunch of toys. It was a lot of stuff, and I didn't know if it was going to fit in the apartment.

Logan didn't open the one Kendall gave him yet, and I had a feeling it was a stupid gift. He doesn't know anything about babies, and his gift probably showed for that. My gift was a surprise and it wasn't exactly finished yet. Logan has complained about the nursery getting done, and my gift to him was completing it. I didn't know if he was going to like it, but I was hoping he would.

"Honey, why don't you leave the rest to me and you can be with Logan," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, you've done a lot more then anyone else. Just go relax and enjoy the evening with Logan."

I nodded and thanked her, then I went into the living room. My mom was still chatting with Logan's dad, and I could tell she was getting drunk. I really wanted to leave before things get out of a hand. I sat down beside Logan and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled.

"Look at all this stuff," he said, referring to the pile of baby stuff in front of us.

"It's a lot," I commented.

"She's so spoiled," Logan said, and I nodded.

He continued to go through all of the items we got, and I could tell he was getting a little stressed. I picked up one of the stuffed bears Carlos gave her, and I smiled. Logan let out a gasp and he shifted in his seat.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Feel!" Logan said, grabbing my hand.

He placed it over his belly, but I didn't feel anything. I kept my hand there just in case, but she still didn't pull away. I let out a sad sigh, and I pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry, James. She just-"

"Only kicks for Kendall."

"No, she doesn't. That was just um-"

"See, even you can't explain it. She hates me," I said.

"James, she doesn't hate you. She loves you so much," Logan said.

"Then why is she kicking for Kendall? He's not even her father!"

"Boys, are you alright?" Logan's dad asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Um the baby kicked, though."

His dad and my mom immediately came over and they tried to feel the baby move. Mrs. Mitchell joined them, and she started smiling when she felt the baby kick. I didn't think it was fair, and I stood up from the couch and went outside.

I wanted to feel my daughter move so bad, but yet she didn't want to kick even once. Logan said she didn't hate me, but it kind of seemed like she did. I hope when she gets here that she'll see that I'm not a bad guy, and that she does actually love me.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to find Logan. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, but it didn't make me feel better.

"James, I'm so sorry. I promise she will kick for you," Logan said.

"When, huh? Everyone else gets to feel it but me, and it's not fair," I said.

"Your time will come, James. Just be patient."

I sighed. "I know. Can we go home now?"

Logan nodded and we went back into the house to tell everyone that we were leaving. My mom was actually sad that I was leaving, and I was surprised by that. When I was here she didn't seem to care, but now that I was living on my own, she changed. It felt good to be missed by her.

The Mitchell's were a little sad that we were leaving, but Logan told them they could visit any time. I was glad that they made up, and I was hoping that nothing tore them apart again.

Since we had so much stuff for the baby, we couldn't bring it all. My car couldn't hold the bigger stuff, so my mom was going to bring it over later. I just hope she does it before the baby gets here. I know how she is when it comes to her job, and she leaves a lot of things forgotten.

The minute we got home, Logan and I went straight to the bedroom. I could tell he was extremely exhausted, and I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep as well. We changed into our pajamas, and we laid in bed. Logan had the bag Kendall had given him, and I could tell he was curious.

He reached into the bag and he pulled out a tiny jersey. I was confused by this, but Logan seemed to enjoy it.

"I can't believe he got this!" he said.

"Yeah, it's uh really something," I said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know what this is?"

"A really small jersey."

"It's a Minnesota Wilds jersey. Kendall got me into this team, and he said we would buy our first child a jersey," Logan said.

"And now I hate it even more," I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because of what you just said! He fucking bugs me!"

"James, he didn't do anything. I wanted to get my kid a jersey like this. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that this was something you and Kendall wanted to do. He's acting like this is his kid."

"Well she did kick for him."

"Fucking low, Logan. Really fucking low," I said.

"Just stop getting upset about a jersey! I knew this whole baby shower thing was a bad idea," Logan said.

"The only bad idea was inviting him! He's the one who ruins everything, but you're too blind to see it!"

"The only thing I see is him trying to make up for what he's done, and you trying to make things worse. Today was fine, James, but you're so paranoid that you take things the wrong way."

"I didn't take anything the wrong way. I'm just upset because you guys are so close, and I don't think we'll ever be like that," I said.

"James, what Kendall and I have is over, and I'm glad I'm with you. The bond I share with Kendall is totally different from the one I share with you, but that doesn't mean I love you less. You mean so much to me, James, and I would die if didn't have you. I love you so much," Logan said.

"I love you, too. And I'm so sorry for being an ass."

"It's okay. Just forget about everything and focus on us and the baby. Kendall doesn't need to be an issue anymore okay? We need to work on fixing things up with him. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can try," I said.

"Good. Now lets just go to sleep because I'm exhausted and a little moody," Logan said.

I chuckled and I crawled under the covers, and Logan scooted closer to me. He was out in minutes, and I just laid awake and watched him. I placed my hand over his belly, and I rubbed it soothingly. I started to hum quietly, and I gasped when I felt a small punch. A huge smile appeared over my face when I finally felt my little girl kick.

She continued to move around for a bit, then her movements stopped. I figured she was asleep, and I decided to do the same.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

I let out a groan when I walked into Sherwood's supermarket, and I wish I didn't have to be here. I didn't hate my job, but I wanted to stay home and work on the nursery since Logan was spending time with his parents. This was my chance to work on the baby's room, but instead I had to work.

I went towards the break room, and I noticed that Kendall wasn't there. I figured he was out today, and that made me happy. I still wasn't happy with him because of what he did the other day at the party, but I was trying to get over it. Logan wanted me to forgive and forget, but I was having a little trouble.

I slipped my apron on, and I jumped when I heard the bathroom door open. Kendall staggered out of the bathroom, and I took in his appearance. He looked a little pale, and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked awful; almost how Logan looked a few months back into his pregnancy.

"You alright, dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall said.

He walked over to his locker and he pulled out his uniform. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, but I did feel a little bad for him.

"James, I have to work with you today. I hope that's okay," Kendall said.

"Um I guess, but don't talk to me," I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and he left the room, and I followed. We didn't have much to do, but I still wish I wasn't here. Kendall was still acting weird, and he wasn't working as hard as he normally does. I got a little worried when we were lifting boxes, and he cried out in pain and dropped the box. I tried to help him, but he just shoved me away.

This continued for the rest of the day, and we still weren't done yet. I was getting annoyed because I wanted to go home, and Kendall was being weird and I wanted to know why.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine!" Kendall snapped.

"Jeez calm down."

"Can you just not talk to me right now? I'm really tired and I want to get this done so I can go home."

"I want to go home, too. I have to do some things for the baby. Oh and by the way, don't act like she's yours. I saw how you were at the party," I said.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was feel her move. It's no big deal," Kendall said.

"Yes, it is a big deal! And the stupid jersey made it worse!"

"It was just a fucking jersey! Logan always wanted one!"

"No you did! You thought you could win Logan back! I fucking hate you!"

"I don't care. I know Logan still likes me," Kendall said.

"Stay away from him and my daughter," I said.

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. Now back off."

I shoved Kendall and he stumbled back a few inches from me.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

I pushed him back again, and he punched me in the face. I cried out in pain and I clutched my nose, then I attacked him. I shoved him a little harder and he fell back and hit the stack of boxes we were going through. The boxes fell on him and he cried out. I quickly rushed over to him and I pushed aside all of the boxes.

"Kendall, are you okay?" I asked.

He was clutching his stomach tightly, and he cried out in pain again. I went to help him up, but I stopped when I saw a puddle of blood forming by him.

"Kendall?"

He looked down and saw the puddle beneath him, and I could see tears building in his eyes. I didn't know what was going on, but I was terrified. What did I do?

"James, call for-"

Kendall eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed. I quickly reached for my phone and I called for help. I kept my eyes on Kendall the whole time, but he never moved. The puddle of blood kept growing, and I was starting to feel sick. I was the one who did this to him, and I didn't know if he was going to be okay.

He was rushed to the hospital, and I made sure to follow him. I wasn't going to leave him alone after this, and I had to apologize. This was all my fault and I felt horrible for doing this to him.

While he was getting checked out, I paced the waiting room nervously. No one has came over and told me anything, and I was starting to fear the worst. There was so much blood, and I was praying that Kendall was going to be okay. Finally, I was allowed to see him and I ran into the room.

Kendall was sitting up in the bed, and he was crying. The doctor turned towards me and sighed sadly, then he walked out of the room. I ran over to Kendall and he looked up at me.

"J-James?" he croaked.

I sat down next to him and he threw his arms around me. He sobbed loudly into my chest, and I held him tightly. I've never seen Kendall break down like this, and I felt really bad for him. I was glad that he wasn't hurt, but I wish I knew why he was so upset.

"Kendall, what did the doctor tell you?" I asked.

"I l-lost the b-baby," he sobbed.

"Baby? But I thought you weren't pregnant," I said.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to tell Logan, but I couldn't do it. And now thanks to me the baby's gone. It's all my fault."

"Kendall, you had nothing to do with this. I was the one who made you lose the baby, and I'm so sorry. I wish I knew before."

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I let this happen," Kendall said.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who did this, and you don't know how sorry I am," I said.

"I know you are, and I know you cared. If you didn't, then you wouldn't have tried to help me," Kendall said.

"I was so scared. I thought you were going to die."

Kendall let out a sigh. " I don't know why we let this get out of control. We used to be best friends."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for being the biggest jerk in the world towards you, and I'm sorry about what I did with Logan. It was wrong and I'm so sorry," I said.

"James, it's okay. We can figure out how to get past this. If Logan and I can make up, then so can you and me," Kendall said.

I nodded and I pulled Kendall into another hug. I was glad that we were starting to mend our relationship, and I was hoping that we can end up being friends again. I know Logan was going to like this, but I knew he was going to be upset once he finds out what I did.

"Hey, Kendll? I should call Logan," I said.

Kendall nodded and I stood up from the bed, then I left the room. I pulled out my phone and I dialed Logan's number. I hope he isn't too upset with me.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! This was my plan all along, and it was the only way that there would be Kames friendship again. I feel bad for doing that to Kendall, but I had to. So I will update soon and Logan will have the baby in like 3 Chapters! YAY! Well bye for now =)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Logan's POV**

While James was at work, I decided to go over to my parent's house and spend some time with them. My relationship with them wasn't a hundred percent better, but we were working on it. My dad wasn't harsh towards me anymore, but he was a still a little stern with me. It bugged me, but I was glad that he wasn't how he used to be.

The thing I talked about with my parents was the baby, and my mom wouldn't stop talking about her. I could tell my parents were excited about the baby, but my mom showed it a little more. She always talked about the baby, or would want to feel her move. It was a pain for me, but at least my mom was happy.

My dad was the one who kept bringing up marriage, and I didn't know how to answer him. James and I have thought about it, but I didn't know if it was going to happen. We're still young to get married, and then there was the drama we had with Kendall. Right now I didn't think marriage was going to happen, but I hope it does in the future.

It was starting to get late, and I thought it was weird that James hasn't called me. He should've been out of work by now, but yet I haven't heard from him. I was starting to get a little worried, but I kept telling myself that he was okay.

My mom was showing me a few things she got for the baby, but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was James, and I was starting to get an uneasy feeling. My phone started ringing, and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw James' name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Logan. I need you to come to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" I was starting to panic.

"Something happened and Kendall-"

"I'll be right there!"

I hung up and I put my phone away, then I tried to push myself off the couch. My mom set the baby stuff down, and she helped me to my feet.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"James is at the hospital. I have to go," I said.

"I'll drive you."

"Mom, I can do it. I'll let you know what happens."

I gave my mom a quick kiss good-bye, then I left my parents' house. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know that I was terrified. Both James and Kendall were in the hospital, and I was hoping that they were okay. I tried to keep myself calm, but I couldn't do it. All I could think about was them, and I was scared.

I rushed through the front doors of the hospital, and I found James waiting for me. I felt relieved that he was okay, but I didn't see Kendall with him. I felt my heart sink when I saw the look on James' face. Something was wrong.

"What happened? Where's Kendall?" I asked.

"He's on the next level," James said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

"Take me to him."

James nodded and he grabbed my hand, and he led me towards the elevator. James didn't say anything else to me, and I was starting to get irritated. He knew what was going on, but he didn't want to tell me.

The elevator stopped at the second floor, and the metal doors opened. James gripped my hand harder as he led me towards the room Kendall was in. My heart started to beat faster with every step I took, and I started to feel a little light-headed.

James opened the door to the room, and I rushed inside. Kendall looked up at me, and I immediately threw my arms around him. He gasped for air, and I pulled away from him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

"I….I had a miscarriage," Kendall said, softly.

"A what? But you're not pregnant."

"I lied to you, Logan. I lied to everyone."

"Why? I told you that I would be there for you no matter what happened. You didn't have to lie to me," I said.

"I know, but I was scared," Kendall said.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"James and I got into a fight at work, and that's what caused me to lose the baby."

I didn't want to believe that James would do this, but it explained his attitude. I turned towards him, and he had his head down.

"You did this?" I asked.

He looked up at me, and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're sorry? You caused Kendall to lose the baby!"

"I didn't know he was pregnant okay?"

"I told you a thousand times to leave him alone, and you didn't listen to me. Now thanks to you an innocent life was taken," I said.

"I didn't mean to do it!" James said.

Before I could say anything, James stormed out of the room. I let out a sigh and I turned back to Kendall.

"I'm sorry. That was really inappropriate," I said.

"It's okay, but you were a little harsh with him. It wasn't entirely his fault," Kendall said.

"But he shouldn't have started a fight with you."

"True, but I shouldn't have lied about the baby. I was being stupid and now I'm paying for it."

"Kendall, I'm so sorry about this. I just wish you would've told me sooner," I said.

"I wish I did, too, but I was just so scared of what everyone would think of me," Kendall said.

"You shouldn't have cared of what other people thought. And I know it's scary, but I said I would be there for you, and I meant it. You're my best friend and I'll always be there for you."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks, Logie. And I am sorry for lying."

"It's okay I guess, but please don't lie to me about something like this again," I said.

"I wont," Kendall said.

"Does your mom know?" I asked.

"No, she just knows that I'm here. I have to tell her everything now."

"Don't worry okay? She'll understand."

Kendall nodded and he let his hand fall to his stomach. "It feels so weird. I feel empty now," he said.

"I know, but things happen for a reason," I said.

"Yeah. I just hope I get a second chance at this."

"You will, and it will be with the right person."

Kendall sighed. "If I ever meet the right person."

"What about Dak? You guys are pretty close," I said.

"We're just friends, and he has a crush on Camille."

"Huh, I didn't know that. Um well I think I might know someone who likes you. How do you feel about corndogs?"

"Um I guess they are okay. Who are you talking about?"

"Carlos Garcia," I said.

"The one who wears the helmet?" Kendall asked.

"And he's the one you dunked in the toilet during freshman year."

"I did that? Wow I was a prick."

I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he's over it now."

"Oh. Well he is pretty cute," Kendall said.

I nodded. "I'm going to talk to James now. I'll be back in a minute."

I walked out into the hallway, but I didn't see James around. I went back down to the first floor, but he wasn't there either. I finally found him outside in the parking lot, and he was sitting on the curb. I let out a sigh and I walked over to him.

"James?" I said, and he turned around to face me.

"Are you here to yell at me some more?" he asked.

"No. I'm here to apologize."

I sat down next to him, but he never looked at me. Instead he kept his gaze straight ahead, and he fiddled with his hands.

"James, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that," I said.

"You practically called me a murderer, Logan," James said.

"I know, and I'm very sorry. You're not a murderer, but you are an idiot."

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt him or the baby. I let my anger take control again."

"I just don't get why this keeps happening with you two. Are you guys ever going to make up?" I asked.

"We did actually, but I didn't think it would happen like this. I didn't know that I would have to kill his kid before we became friends again," James said.

"You didn't kill the baby; it was an accident and things happen for a reason. I guess this happened so that it could bring you guys closer," I said.

"I just feel like a monster. Like you said, I took an innocent life."

"You didn't know, James. Kendall forgives you for what happened, and you guys are friends again. Just don't let this get to you."

"I know, and I'm sorry for not listening to you," James said.

"I forgive you. Let just stop fighting for good okay?" I said.

James nodded and I pulled him into a kiss. I was still upset about what happened, but I was glad that the tension between Kendall and James was broken. Now we can move on from this tragedy, and be there for each other like friends should. Things were starting to get better, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope everyone is glad that they all made up. Um so there will be like 3 more chaps to this story, and I'm kinda sad. Well now it's time for baby Diamond to make an appearance. Bye for now! =)**


	51. Chapter 51

**James's POV**

I was glad that things were starting to get better between everyone, and I was hoping that nothing tears us apart again. Logan fixed the problems he had with his parents, and I became friends with Kendall again. It was nice knowing that everyone was getting along again, and I wish things would've gotten worked out sooner.

I still felt horrible about what happened with Kendall, but I tried to move on from it. Kendall forgave me for it and all was well, but I still felt guilty for hurting his baby. I could tell he was still trying to forget about it, and sometimes he would show how upset he really was. I know Kendall is really strong, and he can get through this. His friends are here for him, and we'll never leave his side.

Logan was trying to play matchmaker, but I didn't know if it would work. I never thought Carlos was in to Kendall, but Logan was positive about this. I didn't want to interfere with them, so I let Logan do everything. It would be nice if Kendall and Carlos did hook up; Kendall wouldn't be so heartbroken anymore and Carlos could have someone. They would make a cute couple, but not as cute as Logan and I.

November was rolling around, and Logan and I found ourselves panicking. He was worried and nervous about the baby, and I was freaking out over the fact that the nursery wasn't done yet. I haven't had much time to work on it, but I was determined to get it finished before our daughter arrives.

We still needed a name for her, but I was blanking. I'm pretty sure Logan had a list of names that he likes, and I wish I would've come up with a list a long time ago. The baby was going to be here really soon, and I've never felt so pressured in my life. There was so much to do and in so little time. I was freaking out.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and I was glad that I had the day off. I just wanted to relax and get some extra sleep, but that wasn't happening. I had to sacrifice my weekend preparing for the baby, and taking care of Logan. He was always complaining about his body being sore, or being exhausted. I did my best to help him, but he would just get upset. I hated the mood swings, and I was glad those were almost over.

Logan let out a sigh as he scratched off another name from the list. We have been trying to come up with a name for an hour now, but we still had nothing. I never thought that picking a name was going to be this hard.

"What about Jamie?" I asked, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"For the last time we are not naming her after you," he said.

"Fine, but I think it's adorable."

"Um Alice?"

"No."

"Fine, fine. Jessica?" Logan asked.

"Nah. How about Brooke?" I asked.

"As in after your mother? God no."

"My mom wanted her first grandchild to take her name."

"Well it's not happening. Anna?" Logan asked.

"It's not horrible, but I don't like it. Emma?"

"No. Everyone uses that name."

"Grace?" I asked.

"It's cute. Put that on the 'maybe' list," Logan said.

"Babe, we can't have a list like that. We need to pick a name now," I said.

"Right. Let's keep thinking then."

"Um Angel?"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because she is my little angel," I said.

"You're going to spoil her, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"What about Hailey?" Logan asked.

"Nope. Ava?" I said.

"Yes! Wait, no. Yes! No, maybe-"

"You're so indecisive," I said.

"So? You're so….so arrogant," Logan said.

"Thank you. Now what do you think of the name Mia?"

"There is no way that I'm naming my baby after some blonde, annoying cashier."

"Um I don't want to know. How about Summer?" I asked.

"Oh yeah because our baby is a season!"

"Whoa, just calm down. I was just throwing a name out there."

"Rachel?" Logan asked.

"Eh. Tatum?"

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Okay fine! I wont help anymore," I said.

"James, wait! I'm sorry! Please help me."

"Okay, but stop with all of this. You're freaking out and getting pissed off."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so cranky and I hate being pregnant, and I just want this kid out already. I can't take it anymore!"

Logan was in tears now and I immediately wrapped my arms around him. I knew he didn't like being pregnant, but I didn't think it was bothering him this much. I can't wait for the baby to get here so that Logan doesn't have to feel miserable anymore.

"Hey, it's okay. Just calm down and relax," I said.

"I know, but it's so hard. I feel so stupid for crying," Logan said.

"You're not stupid okay? You're just hormonal."

"It sucks."

"I know, but it's almost over. Now lets pick a name, and then we can take a nap. You look like you need one," I said.

"You have no idea," Logan said.

"Let's just call the baby Jamie and be done with it."

"No. I don't want to name her after you. You're my only Jamie."

"Okay, fair enough. Well can we name her after my grandmother?" I asked.

"Which one? Because the one at the party wasn't that nice and-"

"No, not her. I'm talking about my grandmother from my dad's side. She passed away when I was ten and I thought we could name the baby after her in remembrance," I said.

"Yeah of course. What was her name?" Logan asked.

"Rose."

"That's really pretty."

"Yeah. Did you like any names?" I asked.

"Well I did like the name Jaclyn. We could always call her Jackie for short or something," Logan said.

"That's a cute name. How about we name our daughter Jaclyn Rose?"

"I like it, but you forgot to add Diamond."

"Wait, really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want her to have your name, and I hope to have it, too," Logan said.

"You will. Trust me."

Logan smiled and I gently pressed my lips to his. I was glad that we finally decided on a name, and that was one less thing to worry about. Now all we had to do was get the nursery finished, and then everything would be ready for the baby.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

It was officially November, and I was getting even more nervous. Logan's due date was in three weeks, and I was freaking out. He wasn't as much, and I found that a little odd. He's always the one freaking out over everything and feeling pressured, but now it was the other way around. I figured this was normal, but I didn't see how it was.

The nursery was just about finished, and I felt pretty good about it. I didn't want to go crazy with the color pink, so I painted the walls a pretty cream color. I didn't know if Logan would like that color, but I was hoping he wouldn't mind. We could always change it if he doesn't like it.

I had my dad help me with the crib, and we chose one that was a golden brown. We still needed to add the rest of the furniture, and I was going to do that soon. Camille helped me decorate the crib, and she chose pink and purple with butterflies. There was a pile of stuffed animals in one corner, and a rocking chair by the window. I liked how the room looked so far, and I couldn't wait to show Logan.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I let out a yawn. The room was very chilly, and I shivered when I tossed the blankets off of me. I turned around to face Logan, and I furrowed my brows when I didn't see him laying next to me. I figured he was already up and getting ready for school.

I climbed out of bed and I made my way towards the bathroom. I got ready for the day, then I went into the living room. I spotted Logan in the kitchen, and he was panting heavily, and clutching the countertop like his life depended on it. I was starting to get worried, and I rushed over to him.

"Logan, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine, James. I'm just dealing with stupid pains," Logan said.

"What kind of pains?" I asked.

"James, it's nothing."

I sighed. "Okay, but if it gets worse tell me."

"I will," Logan said.

"I'm going to heat up the car okay? I'll be back in a minute," I said.

Logan nodded and I pecked him on the cheek, then I went outside to start the car. I was really starting to worry about Logan, and I was hoping that the pains he was feeling wasn't serious. The last thing I need is for him or the baby to get hurt.

The drive to school was quiet, and all that could be heard was Logan's heavy breathing. He had one hand over his belly, and he would wince every now and then. I really felt like turning this car back around and just going home, but I knew Logan was stubborn and he wouldn't let that happen. I was just really scared right now, and I was hoping he was okay.

**A/N: Hello. So um did you guys like the chapter? I hope you did and I bet you all know what's wrong with Logan. Well I will update tomorrow okay? Bye for now =)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Logan's POV**

I let out a small groan when I felt more pain hit my stomach. This has been going on all day, and I didn't know what it was. I figured it was just Braxton Hicks, but the pain seemed a little different from the regular false labor pains. I didn't tell anyone because I knew they would worry, but I was starting to worry about this myself.

The pain seemed to be getting worse, and now it was almost unbearable. I still haven't said anything, and I made sure to keep quiet since I was in class. I was barely in my fourth period, and I was hoping that the time would go a little faster. I was free next period, and I just had to survive this class. I still had forty- five minutes, and I tried to grin and bear it.

No one seemed to really notice that I was in pain, but I did notice Carlos looking at me every now and then. I would just send him a reassuring smile, and he would turn back to Ms. Collins. I did my best to focus on the lecture she was giving us, but the pain I was feeling was distracting me.

I could feel my daughter kicking and I knew she was getting upset because of the bad stomach cramps. I could tell a new one was on the way because she would start kicking up a storm. The pain didn't last long, but it was still uncomfortable.

Another cramp hit and it was a lot worse then before. I was starting to think these were real contractions, but I didn't want to believe it. I wasn't due for another three weeks, but I had a feeling that I was going into labor early.

I was hoping that this wasn't actually labor, but it kind of seemed like it was. I wasn't ready for this baby to come yet, but I guess she had other plans. I was kind of happy that labor was starting, but at the same time I was scared. I didn't know what to do and it didn't help that I was at school. My daughter has really bad timing.

I was hit with another contraction, and I couldn't help but cry out. Everyone turned to look at me, and I quickly turned away. I didn't want the whole class to know about this, but I had to tell Carlos.

"Carlos," I whispered, but he didn't hear me.

I rolled my eyes and I tried again, but a little louder this time. "Carlos!"

He turned around to face me and he smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he saw me wince from the contractions.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "I think it's time," I said quietly.

"For lunch?"

"No, not for lunch! For the baby!" I hissed.

His eyes widened. "Oh!"

I clutched my stomach tightly and I whimpered when a new contraction hit. No one really noticed what was going on, and I was glad for that. I didn't want to grab the attention of my other classmates.

"What do we do?" Carlos whispered.

"Help me get out of here and find James," I whispered back and Carlos nodded.

The pain was getting a lot worse, and I was praying that my water didn't break in here. That would be embarrassing, and I would never be able to get through high school without people bringing that up. I had to get out of here quick and find James.

I raised my hand and Ms. Collins looked over at me.

"Yes, Logan?"

"I really need to go," I said.

"Is it an emergency?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going into labor and I really need to go."

"Oh! Yes, you may leave. Good luck," Ms. Collins said.

I nodded and Carlos quickly rushed to my side, and helped me up from my seat. I clutched his shoulder and I squeezed it tightly when another contraction hit. Every one had their eyes on me, and I could feel my face going red. I really didn't want this kind of attention right now.

"We're gonna have a baby! Woo hoo!" Carlos yelled, and I smacked him on the shoulder.

He led me out into the hallway, and I immediately doubled over in pain. The contractions were getting stronger and a lot closer together, and I was afraid that I wouldn't make it to the hospital on time.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

"Find James, and make it quick," I said.

"Right. Got it! Um where is he again?" Carlos asked.

"He's in sci-ahh!" I cried out when I was hit with another contraction.

"Okay. You stay here and I'll go find him," Carlos said.

"No wait!" I said, as I yanked him back. "I need you."

"But I thought you wanted me to find James?"

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

I turned around to find Kendall walking towards us, and I felt somewhat relieved. He might be more help then Carlos.

"Kendall! Logan's having the baby!" Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall rushed over to me and I immediately grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. He yelped in pain, but I never let go.

"Does-ow! Does James know?" Kendall asked.

"No, I need to find him," Carlos said.

"Okay. You go find James and I'll stay here with Logan," Kendall said.

Carlos nodded and he took off running down the hall. I finally let go of Kendall's hand, and he pulled away from me and rubbed it with his other one.

"Sorry," I said

" It's okay. How you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Not good. I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital," I said.

"Yes you will, Logie. Has your water broken yet?"

"No."

"Okay, then you still have time. Just relax and breathe alright?" Kendall said.

I nodded my head and tried to focus on my breathing, and it started to help for a little while. I grabbed my stomach and cried out when a new contraction came, and Kendall was there to comfort me. I was glad I had him, but right now I really needed James.

This contraction was really painful, and I let out a gasp when I felt something pop and gush out of me. I looked down and I found my pants and the floor completely wet. My water had broken.

"Shit! Okay, Logan just relax okay? James will be here soon," Kendall said.

"How soon? This baby is coming now!" I said.

I let out another groan when another contraction hit, and Kendall grabbed my hand. I squeezed it as hard as I could, and Kendall whimpered in pain. The contraction ended, and I was able to stand up straight again. I looked up when I heard my name being called, and I spotted James and Carlos running towards me.

"Logan, are you okay?" James asked.

"No, I'm not okay! This baby is coming now!" I was getting angry.

"Ew! Why is the floor wet?" Carlos asked.

"His water broke," Kendall explained.

"Gross! Baby juice!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, shut up or I will rip your head off," I said.

"Hey, hey. No need to be violent," Kendall said.

"Guys, shut up! I'm freaking out!" James yelled.

"Why are you freaking out? I'm the one having a baby here," I said.

"I don't know what to do! The baby's coming and we're at school and I'm scared and-"

Kendall smacked James across the face, and he immediately calmed down.

"James, focus. Just take deep breaths okay? In and out. In and out," Kendall told him.

"Okay, I'm good. Now let's just go and-"

James' eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed to the floor. I tried to help him, but I was hit with a contraction and I cried out in pain. This was not at all how I thought this day would be.

"Guys, I really need to go. It's getting worse," I panted.

"Okay. Um, Carlos! Help James up and I'll take Logan okay?" Kendall said.

Carlos nodded and he quickly pulled James to his feet. My boyfriend let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Logan's in labor and you passed out," Carlos said.

"He's what! Oh my God! My daughter's coming and we're not ready, and we're at school! Logan, you can't give birth here!" James said.

"Really? Did you just figure that out," I said, sarcastically.

"Everyone just calm down! We need to get Logan to the hospital!" Kendall said.

James quickly calmed down and he grabbed my hand, and started leading me towards the exit.

"What about the floor?" Carlos asked.

"Who cares about the fucking floor!" I said.

Carlos nodded and I could see the hurt expression on his face. Kendall noticed, too, and he wrapped his arm around Carlos. We all went out to the parking lot, and James helped me in the car. Carlos went with Kendall, and I was glad that I was away from them. I didn't want to chew their heads off anymore.

On the way to the hospital, I tried to focus on my breathing and not the pain I was feeling. James gave me his hand to hold, and I squeezed it with every bit of strength I had. The contractions were getting worse, and I was hoping that I actually did make it to the hospital on time. I wasn't really up to giving birth in the car.

"James, go faster," I said.

"I can't, love. I need to keep you and our daughter safe. We're almost there, though okay? I promise," James said.

I threw my head back against the seat and I let out a small scream when the pain intensified. I tried to focus on anything but the pain, but I couldn't do it. All of this was too much and I wasn't even done yet. I still had to give birth, and that was going to be a lot worse then this.

We finally arrived at the hospital, and James parked the car and ran over to my side to help me out. My friends were right behind us, and I was glad I had all of them here. I didn't want to do any of this alone.

James led me inside the hospital, and we walked up to the front desk. It didn't take them long to get me checked into a room, but I wasn't rushed to the delivery room like I was hoping. I still had to wait for a doctor to actually check me.

The nurse hooked me up to a few machines, then she left the room to check on other patients. Kendall and Carlos were sitting down in the chairs in the room, and James sat in the chair beside me. He had my hand in his, and he was rubbing my knuckles soothingly with his thumb. I was starting to feel relaxed, but it didn't last for long because my body was soon assaulted by more contractions.

"Just breathe, babe. You're doing great," James said.

"It hurts. I want her out already," I said.

"I know, I know. This takes time, though."

I let out a sigh and I threw my head back against the pillows. My friends were able to distract me, but they couldn't take the pain away completely. Finally, the doctor came in and he checked to see how things were going. According to him I was ready to start pushing, and I was both scared and nervous.

I went straight to the delivery room, and my friends were forced to stay in the waiting room. James had to put on scrubs from head to toe, and he complained about the cap messing up his hair. Of course he would be thinking about his hair at a time like this.

"I'm scared, James," I said.

"Don't be. Everything's going to be okay, and we get to meet our little girl," James said.

I smiled. "Yeah. I hope she looks like you."

"We'll find out."

I felt another contraction, and the doctor told me to start pushing. I took a deep breath and pushed, but I didn't last very long. The pain wasn't so bad, but it wasn't exactly great. It felt weird, but at least I would get to meet my daughter when all of this is over.

The nurses and James were encouraging me to push, and I did my best to hold it for ten seconds. I could feel the baby moving down, and I heard the doctor saying something about seeing the top of her head. The pain was getting worse, and I couldn't handle it. I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"It's okay, Loges. You're almost there," James said.

"It hurts. It hurts so much," I whimpered.

"I know, but you're doing good. I can see her head."

I wanted to see her, too, so I pushed as hard as I could. The pain got worse and worse with every passing minute, but I didn't dare give up. I've been waiting months to meet my daughter, and I was so close. I couldn't give up now.

"Give me a big push and the head will be out."

I nodded at the doctor and I pushed as hard as I could. I bit my bottom lip to hold back a scream as I felt my baby's head emerge a little more. Tears were stinging my eyes, and a few managed to escape. Finally, her head came out and I was able to catch my breath.

The doctor quickly cleared her airways, and then I was pushing again. I could feel her turning inside me, and I cried out from the pain. One shoulder came out, and I pushed as strong as I could to get the rest of her out. Once both of her shoulders were out, the doctor grabbed her and pulled her from my body.

My head fell back against the pillows, and I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I slowly lifted my head up when a loud wail was heard throughout the room. The doctor had my baby in his arms, and he placed her on my belly. She was covered in blood and other strange fluids, but she still looked perfect to me.

I looked up at James and I could see tears running down his face. He smiled at me, then he leant down to kiss my lips. I turned back to my daughter, and I stroked her little hand.

"She's beautiful, Logan," James said, and I nodded.

One of the nurses took her away to clean her up, and I was able to rest. I felt my stomach start to contract again, and I let out a moan. James grabbed my hand and I squeezed it when more pain hit. The doctor immediately checked me again, and what he said shocked me.

"There's another."

"What!" I said.

"It looks like you're having twins," the doctor said.

I turned towards James, and he looked just as shocked as I did. He mumbled something, then he hit the floor with a thud. I screamed for him to wake up, but he never did. One of the nurses had to help him back up to his feet, and he was still a little woozy.

I let out a scream as I started pushing, and that snapped James out of it. He grabbed my hand, but I yanked it away and slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever faint on me again!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I just freaked out and-"

I cut him off with my screams, and I reached for James' hand. He gladly gave it to me and I squeezed it as hard as I could. I pushed with all of my might, and I felt the baby's head pop out. The doctor cleared it's airways, then he told me to push even harder then before. I did as he told me, and the other baby was soon sliding from my body.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and I fell back on the bed. My body was so worn out, but I did my best to fight the exhaustion that was trying to take over. The sound of a baby crying snapped me out of it, and I looked up to see the doctor holding my other baby.

"It's a boy!" he said.

A huge smile spread across my face, and a few tears slipped from my eyes. James was crying again, too, and I squeezed his hand lightly. I could still hear my babies crying, and I wanted to hold them more then anything. Sleep was trying to take over again, and I felt like giving in.

After the babies were cleaned up, I got to hold them. More tears escaped my eyes when I held my children for the first time. I've been waiting forever to meet them, and now they were here in my arms. It was a lot of work to get them here, but it was worth it.

"They're perfect," James said, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe they're here," I said.

"Me, too. I wasn't expecting twins, though. How did we miss that?"

"I don't know. It happens sometimes, but I'm glad we have two. I feel so blessed."

"You're not scared?" James asked.

"Oh I'm terrified, but we can do this. I know we can," I said.

James nodded and he sat down on the bed with me. He gently took our daughter in his arms, and I cradled our son in mine. They both had the same color of hair as James, but their eyes were different. Jaclyn had hazel, and her brother had dark brown like I did. They were both beautiful in every way.

"We need to name him," I said.

"James jr.?" James asked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But don't you want to give him his own name?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well I kind of liked the name Christian."

"Christian Diamond. I like the sound of that," I said.

"Can we add my name to it? Doesn't Christian James Diamond sound cute?" James asked.

"We'll think about it okay?"

James nodded and I gave him a peck on the cheek. My son started to wiggle in my arms, and I rocked him gently so he could fall asleep. Jaclyn didn't seem like a struggle, and I already knew who was going to be more difficult. I still had to tell my parents, but I could do it later. Right now I was really tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I was glad that all of this was over, and I couldn't wait to bring my babies home. Everything may have gotten a lot harder, but it was worth it. They mean so much to me, and I love them more then anything.

**A/N: Wow that was a pretty long chapter, but who's glad the baby- I mean babies are here? I bet you guys didn't see that one coming, huh? Or maybe you did. I don't know. Anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter, and I apologize for the sucky ending. Well I guess the next one is the last one, and I'm going to try and make it good. Thanks for reading and bye! =)**


	53. Chapter 53

**James's POV**

By the time Kendall and Carlos got to meet the babies, Logan was already asleep. He wanted to be awake when our friends came into the room, but he couldn't fight the need to sleep any longer. I felt like waking him up, but I didn't want to disturb him. He went through so much already in the past few hours, and he needed his rest.

The minute our friends walked in, Carlos freaked out and ran over to me. I could tell they were shocked when they saw the twins, and I didn't blame them. I was just as surprised when I found out, but I was glad that I had two beautiful children. It was going to be extremely hard to care for them, but Logan and I can do this because we have each other.

Carlos wanted to hold both of them, but I wasn't so sure with that idea. I let him hold Christian, and Carlos was just as happy with that. The babies didn't get that fussy, and they were able to sleep. I didn't want them to start crying and wake Logan up; he really needed some peace and quiet right now.

"Wow. Two of them," Kendall said, and I nodded.

"Yeah. They're perfect, though," I said.

"And adorable!" Carlos added.

"Is Logan okay?" Kendall asked.

I noticed he was looking over at my sleeping boyfriend, and I could tell he seemed a little worried. I felt myself getting a little upset, but I let it go. Kendall was just worried because him and Logan are friends, and that is something I shouldn't get upset about. All of that drama was over now.

"Yeah, he's just a little tired," I said.

"I got a little scared for a minute. I could hear him screaming," Kendall said.

"It was kind of scary. I felt so bad for him and I wanted to make him feel better, but I couldn't do much but hold his hand," I said.

"You did go, though. Did you faint at all?"

"Um no not really."

"Liar. You did, didn't you?" Kendall asked.

"Okay fine I did! But there was two babies and I freaked out!" I said.

Kendall laughed. "James, relax. It's no big deal."

"Logan got mad at me, though. I need to learn to not faint so much."

"Yeah. You always do it at the wrong times."

"Anyway. Um do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"Oh uh I don't know. I'm not really great with kids and-"

"Just hold her. She needs to meet her uncle Kendall."

I placed the baby in his arms, and she started to squirm. I could see Kendall starting to panic, but he relaxed when Jaclyn did. She slowly opened her eyes and she looked up at Kendall, and he smiled down at her.

"She's beautiful," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I know. I think she likes you," I said.

Kendall smiled and he continued to interact with my daughter. They seemed to be doing well with each other, and I looked over at Carlos to see how he was doing with my son. Christian was starting to become fussy, and I could tell Carlos was freaking out.

I rushed over to him and he handed me the baby. Christian let out small whimpers, and I started to rock him before those whimpers turned into wailing. I really didn't want Logan waking up and trying to take over; he needed to rest and this was my chance to prove that I can do this. I don't need Logan for everything, and I want to show him that I can take care of the babies when he isn't around.

"James, I don't think he likes me," Carlos said.

"Carlos, he does like you. I just think he's tired," I said.

"Then can I hold the other baby?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so. She needs to sleep, too."

Carlos let out a sad sigh and nodded his head. I rocked Christian back to sleep, then I put him in the cot one of the nurses brought in. Kendall got Jaclyn to go to sleep, and he laid her down beside her brother.

"They are so cute when they are asleep," Carlos said.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"What did you name the boy?" Kendall asked.

"Christian. I wanted him to have my name, but Logan didn't like the idea. We're thinking about, though," I said.

"He looks a lot like Logan. Well, except for the hair, but he definitely has his eyes," Kendall said.

I nodded my head and watched my babies sleep, then I turned towards Carlos when he let out a yawn.

"If you guys are tired, then you don't have to stay. I kind of feel like getting some sleep myself," I said.

"But I wanted to talk to Logan," Kendall said.

"You can tomorrow okay? He's not going anywhere." I said.

Kendall nodded, and I could tell he was upset. Carlos gave the babies a kiss on the head, then he left with Kendall. I walked over to the chair by the bed, and I lowered myself into it. I let out a yawn and I tried to get as comfortable as I could. I grabbed Logan's hand and I brought it up to my lips, kissing it gently.

Logan stirred in his sleep, but he never woke up. I leant over and kissed his forehead, then I let myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few weeks went by, and things weren't as bad as I thought they would be. It was a struggle to care for newborns, and juggle school and work on the side. Logan got some time off of school to care for the babies, but I still had to go to school and work. It was extremely tiring, but I knew this was going to happen.

Even though everything is really hard, I don't regret my decision for keeping the babies. They mean so much to me, and losing them would just destroy me. I had to sacrifice a lot of things for them, but it was worth it.

Both my parents and the Mitchell's were happy when they met the babies. Of course they were shocked to find out that there was two of them, and my mom made sure to lecture me about it. It seemed like she didn't think I could handle this, but I was going to prove her wrong. I was going to prove to everyone that I'm not the same James Diamond I used to be.

Logan never really complained about the babies, but I could tell he was getting worn out. He was the one who had to watch them while I was busy with work and school, but I made sure to let him sleep when I got home. I wish I could do more, but it's hard when I have such a busy schedule. I didn't know what we were going to do once Logan goes back to school, but we'll think of something.

Since we had twins, I knew that we were going to need a bigger place to live. A house was way out of our reach right now, but I was going to make sure I get one. The twins could easily share a room for a year or two, but I knew we were going to need to live somewhere with more space. I was hoping my mom could help out, but I haven't asked her yet.

Another thing I planned on doing was proposing to Logan. I've always liked the idea ever since we got together, and I wanted to make it happen. My parents were always bugging me about it, and I knew Logan's were doing the same. I didn't want to marry him because everyone said I should; I want to marry him because he's my whole world, and he means so much to me. All I had to do was get a ring, and also get permission from a certain person.

Kendall and I had a day off from work and school, so I invited him to hang out with me. Logan and the twins were at his parents' house, and I got permission to spend some time with Kendall. I didn't think Logan would've actually let me, but I figured he just wanted me to strengthen the relationship I have with Kendall.

Since there wasn't much to do in this town, Kendall suggested we go to his favorite place in the world. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I later learned that his favorite place was the ice rink. I should've known.

I wasn't much of a hockey player let alone a skater. I tried to keep up with him, but he was too quick. No wonder he's the captain of the schools hockey team.

We skated around for a little bit, and shot a few goals, then we decided to take a break. We took off our skates and shoulder pads, then we sat down on the benches. I knew my hair was a mess, and I tried to not worry about it right now. I had to talk to Kendall, and I was worried about what he was going to say.

"James, I don't get why you're asking me this," Kendall said.

"Because I need your blessing," I said.

"Why do you need my blessing to marry Logan?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I need it. You guys have so much history, and it would feel wrong if I just asked him without asking you about it first."

"Okay. I give it to you," Kendall said.

"Wait. That's it? You're just going to give it? Just like that?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Did you not want me to? I mean, I'm up for a challenge."

"No! I don't think I would win," I said.

"But you did win. You have Logan and now you get to spend the rest of your life with him," Kendall said.

"When you say it like that it makes me feel like a douche," I said.

"You're not one. Well, at first you were, but now you're not. James, you can marry him and I'm not going to be upset. I might be a little hurt at first, but I'm moving on."

"I take it things with Carlos are going well?"

Kendall blushed. "It's alright. We're taking things slow."

"You guys are just too cute," I said.

"Shut it, Diamond."

I chuckled and turned my attention to the hockey stick in my hand. I was glad that I had his blessing, and now I couldn't wait to propose to the love of my life.

"Hey, James?" Kendall asked, and I looked up.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Just be good to Logan okay? He needs someone who is going to be there for him and treat him right, and I just want you to do that."

"Kendall, I will never ever hurt him. He means so much to me, and I promise to take care of him, and treat him right."

"Thanks, James," Kendall said.

I nodded. "I need to ask you one more thing."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Will you be my best man?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I accept," Kendall said.

"Great! Now can we ditch this place and go look for a ring?"

Kendall nodded and we left the skating rink.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

I straightened my jacket in the bathroom mirror, and I added some more product to my hair. Tonight was the night that I would be proposing, and I was really nervous. Logan was going to say 'yes', but I still had a feeling that he wasn't.

He did tell me that we were too young to get married, but this was different. I was just proposing, and if he says 'yes', we can wait a few years to get married. I had to be positive about this, but I was having a little bit of difficulty.

Logan wasn't so sure about leaving the twins for a few hours, but I assured him that everything would be fine. His mom was coming over to watch them, and I didn't see what the problem was. Mrs. Mitchell wasn't going to do anything, but Logan was still fearful.

Our plans was to go out to dinner and then go home, but I had other ideas. Logan was of course clueless, and he was going to stay that way. Everyone knew about this, and I was glad that no one told him anything. I was worried that Carlos would spill everything, but surprisingly managed to keep it a secret.

I took one last look in the mirror, then I left the bathroom and went into the living room. Logan was explaining everything to his mom, and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was acting like his mother didn't know what she was doing.

I finally got Logan to calm down, and he kissed the babies goodnight before we left. Since it was December, the ground was covered in snow, and some was even falling from the sky. It looked beautiful, and it seemed to fit for tonight.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked, once we were in the car.

"To dinner," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I know that, but where?"

"You'll see."

I could tell Logan was getting annoyed, but I never told him anything else. He would find out soon enough, and I was hoping he would like the surprise. The restaurant we had dinner at was extremely nice, and it was nicely decorated for Christmas. I could tell Logan was shocked that we were having dinner here, but he didn't voice it out loud.

Dinner went well, and now it was time for the big surprise. I was extremely nervous, but at the same time I was excited. I never thought that I would find someone that I would settle down with, but here I was with the most amazing person in the world.

"James? I thought we were going home?" Logan asked, when I stopped the car.

"We are," I said.

"Then why are we at the park?"

"You'll see."

"James-"

"Trust me."

Logan led out a sigh, and I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. I got out of the car, then I went around to his side to help him out. It was a little chilly, but I had this warm feeling on the inside. I grabbed Logan's hand and together we walked around the park.

It wasn't dark because of the street lamps, and the Christmas lights that were hanging from the trees. The snow was still coming down gently, and I would chuckle when it landed on Logan's nose. He had calmed down and was starting to enjoy himself. There were few couples here strolling around and looking at the lights, but I didn't pay them any attention. All of my focus was on Logan.

I found an isolated bench and I led Logan over to it. We sat down and Logan immediately looked at all the lights, and commented on them. We fell into a comfortable silence, and he scooted closer to me. I wasted no time in wrapping him in my arms, and kissing his head.

"This is nice," Logan said.

"Yeah it is," I said.

"You okay? You seem out of it."

"Actually I need to tell you something."

I pulled away from Logan and I stood up from the bench. I walked in front of him, then I got down on one knee and opened the jewelry box. Logan let out a gasp when he saw the ring.

"Logan, the minute I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. I never been affected so much by one person, and I can't see myself without you. I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You're an amazing friend, lover and father. You're my everything, Logan. Will you marry me?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yes."

I smiled and I placed the ring over Logan's finger. I stood up from the ground and Logan threw his arms around my neck, and pressed our lips together. I could feel tears running down my face, and I could tell Logan was crying, too. This night was just perfect, and I never wanted it to end.

I didn't think that this would be happening to me, and I felt so blessed. I was engaged to an amazing person, and I had two beautiful children. I never thought that I would end up with Logan, but here we are engaged with two kids. We may have went through so much to get where we are now, but it was worth it. And now we have a new journey to embark on.

The End.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this story, and I would like to thank everyone for giving it a chance. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites. It means so much! I might do a sequel, but I don't know yet. If you guys have any ideas for a second part please let me know. Thanks again, everyone. I love you all =)**


End file.
